New Blood
by Isis.ari
Summary: Después de la muerte de su padre, Kurt se siente irremediablemente solo. Bueno, excepto por Blaine, el vampiro que ama y quién lo protege. Kurt toma  una decisión definitiva ... quiere unirse al estilo de vida de Blaine y también convertirse...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola! Les traigo esta gran historia, pero me gustaría aclarar que no me pertenece, lo único que hice yo fue traducirla.**_

_**La autora original es: .net/u/2397418/xXPandaLawlsXx**_

_**Procuraré actualizar los jueves o viernes de cada semana, claro que si recibo una buena respuesta, será antes ;)**_

_**Si encuentran algún error de cualquier tipo o alguna parte no les queda clara, no duden en comentar para poder corregirlo lo antes posible **_

_**Bien, los dejo, les aseguro que no se arrepentirán de leer. (A partir de aquí, lo que sigue TODO es traducción NADA mío)**_

* * *

><p><strong>(NA): **Esto es solamente otra idea que me ha estado rondando por la cabeza últimamente. Me encantaría saber lo que piensan y si quieren que continúe esto!

**Resumen: AU. **Los vampiros y otras criaturas de la noche tienen una posición alta en la sociedad. Dalton es una escuela especial donde todas las criaturas, incluyendo humanos, conviven para aprender. Blaine Anderson es un viejo, poderoso, y respetado vampiro que trabaja como profesor. Conoce a su mas reciente cría por accidente en una pequeña cafetería. Después de un año de "ser novio" del chico, su padre muere dejándolo sin nadie mas que Blaine. Ahora con una cría nueva de quién cuidar, Blaine inscribe al novato y vuelve a dar clases a Dalton. Algunos no ven al nuevo como la mayoría. Algunos lo odian y se burlan de él a sus espaldas. Kurt no va a dejar pasar eso por alto, así no es como deberían de ser las cosas, y él se va a asegurar de que lo sepan.

**Clasificación: M**

**Advertencias:** Muerte de personaje, romance entre hombres , Lenguaje.

**Renuncia:** No soy dueña de Glee, o cualquiera de sus personajes. De absolutamente nada…

* * *

><p><strong>New Blood<strong>

_Un comienzo nuevo_

Kurt sentía las frías gotas de lluvia salpicar su cuello y rostro mientras estaba de pie. No le importaba que el carísimo traje que vestía se estuviera empapando con la tormenta, ni que sus zapatos estuvieran cubiertos de lodo, o el hecho de que su cabello estuviera completamente arruinado y hecho una plasta que se adhería a su cara y cubría sus ojos. Ya no le importaba nada, nada le quedaba.

Un fuerte viento soplo por el cementerio causando un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo y la brisa cegarle la vista. Lentamente alzó su mano para tallarse los ojos, tratando de detener la picazón, no podía decir si era la lluvia o sus propias lágrimas las que quemaban en ese momento. Sintió sus dientes empezar a rechinar y de repente deseó haberle hecho caso a Blaine y haber traído una chaqueta.

De repente algo cálido y fuerte cayó sobre los hombros de Kurt, causando que este diera un saltito. Unas manos grandes apretaron gentilmente sus hombros por un momento. "¿Blaine?" Preguntó Kurt, confundido de por qué el vampiro estaba parado a su lado. "Prometiste que no vendrías hasta el servicio…"

"Ya pasaron tres horas, Kurt." Dijo Blaine por encima del ruido de la lluvia. "Has estado parado aquí desde entonces"

Kurt parpadeó, mirando rápidamente alrededor de la tumba y frunciendo el ceño al darse cuenta de que la gente que había venido al funeral de su padre se había ido. Se acomodó la chaqueta, frotando su nariz contra la suave tela.

El aroma de la mezcla de perfume y café le hizo darse cuenta de que Blaine le había dado su chaqueta. Sosteniéndola cerca de su cuerpo volvió a mirar la tumba de su padre.

"No va a regresar." Susurró Kurt, mas para sí mismo que para Blaine, pero sabía que el vampiro sería capaz de oírlo. Sonrió un poco cuando sintió un brazo deslizarse alrededor de su cintura y acercarlo al cálido cuerpo de Blaine.

"No." Contesto Blaine, eligiendo sus palabras cuidadosamente. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien que le importara hubiese muerto, a pesar del hecho de que no pudiera recordar como se sentía sabía que Kurt estaba pasando por un demasiado dolor. Sintió al chico contener un suspiro y temblar a causa de otra ráfaga de viento.

"Kurt, creo que es hora de irnos." Dijo despacio, no quería que aparte de todo por lo que estaba pasando Kurt se enfermara. Como esperaba, el contratenor se tensó.

"No puedo, Blaine…" Kurt prácticamente rogó, tratando de zafarse del brazo de Baine, pero Blaine no lo dejó.

"Kurt, tu papá no querría verte pasando frío y debajo de la lluvia enfermándote por su culpa" Blaine dijo, mientras movía a Kurt de la tumba.

"Pero…él…él va a estar solo" Gimió Kurt, sollozando un poco. Carajo! Ya había llorado suficiente ¿no? ¿Por qué no podía parar? A pesar de querer quedarse, sus pies se movieron, como si estuviera en autopiloto, mientras Blaine lo llevaba hacia la entrada.

"Bebe, no va a estar solo, tu mamá esta alado de él." Dijo Blaine dulcemente, llevando a Kurt hacia el estacionamiento. Escuchó a Kurt sollozar y asentir entre dientes. Odiaba ver a Kurt así, tan lastimado, su Kurt seguro e ingenioso, ahora herido y perdido.

Cuando llegaron al BMW de Blaine, empezó a llover aún mas fuerte. Blaine rápidamente sacó sus llaves del bolsillo de sus jeans para quitar la alarma del auto y le abrió la puerta a Kurt, tan pronto como este entró la cerró y caminó del otro lado, difuminándose con la lluvia al usar su rapidez inhumana para llegar mas rápido. Se metió, cerró su puerta e insertó la llave a un costado del volante, el auto se prendió inmediatamente. Al oír a Kurt titiritar, jugó con los botones para encender la calefacción, se volteó y jaló del asiento trasero la frazada que siempre traía para Kurt. Los humanos solían enfriarse mas fácil que los vampiros, y recién había conocido a Kurt se había dado cuenta de que él se enfriaba todavía mas rápido.

"Toma" Susurró Blaine mientras desdoblaba la cobija y la extendía sobre Kurt. Se acercó y pasó el cinturón de seguridad por el pecho inmóvil del chico para luego abrocharlo. Después de sintonizar la estación de radio favorita de Kurt abrochó su cinturón y empezó a conducir fuera del estacionamiento. Kurt aún no hablaba, y para ser honesto, se estaba empezando a sentir un poco inquieto. Sabía que el contratenor estaba triste, pero Kurt _siempre_ tenía algo que decir. Por fin, cuando tuvo que bajar la velocidad y parar por un semáforo en rojo, se acercó y pusó su mano en el muslo de Kurt, apretándolo suavemente. "Estoy aquí Kurt, y nunca me voy a ir" dijo, por encima de la música de fondo de la radio.

"Hasta que me haga demasiado viejo." Susurró el ojiazul, mirando por la ventana del pasajero. Sentía que la calidez en su muslo era lo único que lo mantenía y agradeció que no desapareciera una vez que el auto volvió a arrancar. Blaine dio otro apretón antes de volver a hablar.

"Nunca, aunque te salgan arrugas y se te caiga todo el cabello." Contestó Blaine y a pesar de que este fuera uno de los temas de los que mas odiara hablar, agradecía que Kurt estuviera dando algún tipo de reacción.

"Hmmm." Fue todo lo que contestó Kurt. Respiró profundamente, oliendo la misma esencia que tenía en la chaqueta, solo que ahora era mas fuerte sin la lluvia llevándosela. El olor de Blaine lo tranquilizó, volvió a ver por la ventana, preguntándose a donde iban. Como si Blaine hubiera leído su mente (Y no, no podía, pues Kurt le había preguntado eso en los primeros días de haberse conocido) habló.

"Te voy a llevar a mi apartamento." Blaine dijo, dando vuelta en una esquina antes de volver a hablar. "¿Esta bien?" Preguntó, pues no quería que Kurt pensará que estaba tomando la decisión solo.

"Esta bien." Susurró Kurt, cerrando los ojos. Estaba muy cansado y realmente no le importaba donde estuviera con tal de que Blaine se quedara con él. El vampiro era lo último que tenía. Carole y Finn le habían ofrecido su casa, pero sabía que ella se iba a sentir incomoda viviendo con el hijo del difunto hombre que había amado.

Blaine finalmente se detuvo en el gran complejo de apartamentos donde vivía los fines de semana. La única razón por la que tenía el departamento era por Kurt. No quería tener que conducir dos horas una y otra vez todos los fines de semana, sobre todo no quería que Kurt manejara de noche. Se detuvo frente a la entrada del garaje y presionó un pequeño botón en la consola del auto. La puerta se abrió lentamente, entró y se estacionó en el lugar acostumbrado.

Kurt se desabrochó el cinturón cuando Blaine apagó el auto. "¿Quieres tu chaqueta?" Preguntó, aunque en realidad quería quedársela. Todavía tenía frío y a Blaine la temperatura no le afectaba.

"Claro que no." Blaine contestó riéndose, bajo del carro y antes de que Kurt pudiera alcanzar la manija, él ya estaba abriendo la puerta del chico, este bajó y dejó a Blaine cerrarla, Blaine le sonrió a pesar de la mirada molesta que recibió. El vampiro le puso la alarma al auto y tomó la mano de Kurt, dirigiéndolo del otro lado del estacionamiento, hacia el elevador.

"¿Dejaras algún día la etapa de caballerosidad, o seguirás atrapado en los cincuentas para siempre? Bromeó Kurt, con una pequeña sonrisa formándose en sus labios.

"Hey, no menosprecies a los cincuentas, yo estuve ahí y fue genial." Contestó Blaine, agradecido de que algo del genio de Kurt estuviera regresando, aunque fuera para burlarse de él. "Aparte, se que te encanta." Sonrió cuando escuchó una risa en respuesta. Presionó el botón para el elevador, se escuchó un _ding_ inmediatamente y las puertas se abrieron.

Kurt se recargó en Blaine mientras subían por el elevador hacía el último piso. El porque el vampiro tenía que ser tan presumido y comprar el departamento mas caro, en el complejo de apartamentos mas caro, cuando solo lo utilizaba los fines de semana, no lo sabía.

El elevador sonó y Kurt permitió al vampiro sacarlo del elevador y dirigirlo por el pasillo. Habían pasado unos cuantos vampiros, pero todo lo que estos hacían era asentir hacia Blaine, quién los ignoraba completamente. Veía los alrededores de los pasillos, confiando de que el vampiro lo guiara. El sonido de llaves lo distrajo de una extraña pintura de un lobo, y parpadeó pues no se había dado cuenta de que ya habían llegado a la puerta de Blaine.

Blaine abrió su puerta, soltando la mano de Kurt, para poner la suya en la espalda de el contratenor y darle un ligero empujoncito para que este entrara. Una vez que ambos estaban adentro, cerro la puerta. Oyó las ligeras pisadas de Kurt dirigirse al baño mientras él se dirigía a la recamara, vio el reloj que estaba en la mesita de noche y se sorprendió al ver que pasaban de las ocho.

Había pasado todo el día con Kurt, tratando de ayudarlo a relajarse para el funeral. Después tuvo que evitar ser visto, pues algunos de los amigos de Burt odiaban a los vampiros. Sin embargo, eso no significa que no haya estado ahí, tuvo que permanecer sentado en una banca debajo de un roble, al otro lado del cementerio, de ninguna manera iba a dejar al chico que tanto amaba pasar por todo eso solo, claro, sus amigos habían estado con él, pero no ofrecieron mucha ayuda.

Kurt entró a la recamara, con la chaqueta doblada en el brazo y usando una de las toallas de Blaine para secarse el cabello. Miró el reloj, suspiró y caminó hacia el escritorio que estaba del otro lado del cuarto, extendió la chaqueta en la silla de la computadora para que se secara. Caminó hacía el vestidor y abrió su cajón para sacar unos boxers limpios y los pantalones de su pijama que tenían pequeñas notas musicales estampadas, eran un regalo que Blaine le había dado y también eran los mas cómodos que tenía. Cerró su cajón y sonrió un poco al considerarlo _suyo_ otra vez, tal vez era por las semanas que había pasado ya aquí, era como su segunda casa. Sintió unos brazos alrededor de él e instantáneamente de recargó sobre Blaine, cerrando sus ojos.

"¿Quieres comer algo?" Preguntó Blaine esperanzado, sin embargo no se sorprendió cuando Kurt negó con la cabeza. "Ok, voy a ir a limpiar un poco entonces." Dijo besando la suave mejilla del chico antes de abandonar la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras de él. Aunque Kurt y él habían estado "saliendo" por un año, aún no habían tenido nada mas que intensas sesiones de besos. Eso no le molestaba a Blaine, él se conformaba con poder estar con Kurt, el chico lo hacía sentir lo que ningún otro humano antes y es por eso que se tomaba extremas precauciones para no llevar demasiado lejos las cosas y no presionar a Kurt.

Kurt sonrió cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse detrás de Blaine. Ya había pasado un año, y como el caballero que era, el vampiro todavía se salía de la habitación para que él pudiera vestirse o desvestirse. Negó con la cabeza cuando el comentario que había hecho Blaine le vino a la mente. Quitarse el suéter empapado fue un poco complicado pero al final lo logró, aventando la prenda mojada al canasto en la esquina de la habitación. Tomó los boxers y el pantalón de la pijama que había sacado y caminó hacia el vestidor de nuevo, buscando una playera en uno de los cajones de Blaine. Encontró una negra con el símbolo de Batman en amarillo, se la puso mientras se reía al imaginarse a Blaine formado en la fila de una de esas ñoñas convenciones de comics. Se dirigió a la cama de tamaño King y se deslizó debajo de las azules sabanas de seda.

Blaine tocó la puerta de la habitación y entró cuando escuchó la voz de aprobación de Kurt del otro lado. Ya también se había secado y se había puesto unos simples pantalones de pijama y una playera blanca. Le sonrío a Kurt cuando vio que él ya estaba debajo de las sabanas. Cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia la cama, puso su frente en la de Kurt. "¿Estas bien?" Susurró, acariciando tiernamente con su pulgar la mejilla del chico.

Kurt lo miró con ojos tristes y cansados antes de acariciar los rizos sueltos y húmedos del vampiro. "No." Susurró, cerrando sus ojos.

Blaine frunció el ceño y presiono sus labios contra los de Kurt. Se separó ligeramente y contuvo un gruñido al darse cuenta de que el chico traía uno de esos malditos curitas para cubrir _su_ marca. Se acercó y con cuidado quitó la estúpida bandita. Sonrió al ver las dos pequeñas heridas en el pálido cuello de Kurt, pasó lentamente su pulgar sobre ellas. "¿Por qué insistes en cubrirlas, te avergüenzan?" Preguntó Blaine, acercándose y pasando su lengua por los dos pequeños pinchazos. Le encantaba la manera en que Kurt se estremecía al hacer esto.

"No, solo que no creí que dejarlas al descubierto hoy hubiera sido lo mejor." Explicó Kurt suavemente, cerrando sus ojos mientras Blaine empezaba a besar su cuello. Kurt pensaba que Blaine era afortunado, pues todas las personas a las que quería eran vampiros u otras criaturas que no morían fácilmente, bueno todos excepto él. Lentamente abrió sus ojos y tomó la mejilla de Blaine. ¿Valdría la pena una eternidad? ¿Sería feliz para siempre, o dentro de algunos años se arrepentiría de convertirse en lo que Blaine era? ¿Le importaba eso ahora? Por supuesto que no.

"Hazlo"

Blaine parpadeó alejándose y viendo directamente hacia los hermosos ojos glass de Kurt. "¿Qué?" Susurró un poco confuso. ¿La muerte de Burt le estaría afectando completamente al fin?

"Conviérteme." Rogó Kurt, mirándolo mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. "Por favor." Susurró.

"Kurt…" Dijo Blaine en estado de shock. ¿Al fin Kurt lo dejaría hacer lo que había estado deseado desde el primer día que lo conoció? No…Kurt estaba en un estado emocional por la muerte de su padre. "Kurt, no creo que ahora mismo esa sea una buena idea…"

"¿Ya no me quieres?" Gimió Kurt, su corazón encogiéndose al pensar eso.

"¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!" Dijo Blaine rápidamente. "Solo que no quiero que hagas esto y te arrepientas ya que no se pueda hacer nada bebe"

"Blaine, por favor." Las manos de Kurt empezaron a temblar un poco. "Ya…ya no tengo ninguna razón para vivir." Susurró, cerrando sus ojos mientras mas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Blaine miró a Kurt, su inanimado corazón doliendo por el simple hecho de ver tanta tristeza y desesperación en el pálido hermoso rostro. De todos modos ¿no era eso para lo que se había preparado? ¿no había bebido de cinco diferentes donadores ayer, solo para poder tener suficiente con que alimentar a Kurt cuando lo convirtiera? Hacía esto cada vez que sabía que iba a ver a Kurt, estaba preparado para transformar al chico cuando fuera necesario.

"¿Kurt, estas seguro de que quieres esto?" Susurró Blaine, secando las lágrimas de el suave rostro de Kurt. "Una vez que lo hagas, no podrás volver a ser lo que eras.."

"Por favor." Rogó Kurt, mirando a Blaine con ojos llorosos. Confiaba en Blaine. _Amaba_ a Blaine. Su padre le había dicho que si era lo que el quería, lo apoyaría completamente cuando tomara la decisión. ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?

Blaine le sonrío a Kurt. No era lo que tenía planeado para este evento, pero de todos modos estaba pasando ahora. Se acercó al oído del chico y tomó su mano. "Te amo Kurt Hummel, y serás mío mientras camines por este mundo" Susurró antes de besar a Kurt.

Kurt sintió la lengua del otro lamer su labio inferior y en respuesta abrió su boca, gimiendo mientras compartían un apasionado beso. Cuando al fin se separaron, Kurt se quedó sin aliento y podía sentir su corazón latir fuertemente en su pecho.

"Yo también te amo Blaine." Susurró Kurt una vez que recuperó el aliento, sonriendo al ver la deslumbrante sonrisa que Blaine le dirigía. Se tensó cuando Blaine lo sentó en su regazo. Se sonrojó al ver que Blaine se quitaba la playera y luego le quitaba la suya a él, trató de fijar su vista en cualquier cosa que no fuera el pecho del vampiro, pues sabía que si lo veía tendría ciertas _reacciones_.

"No Kurt, veme" Susurró Blaine, colocando sus dedos debajo de la barbilla de Kurt y girando con cuidado su cabeza para poder verlo a los ojos. "Necesito que me escuches." Dijo seriamente, moviéndose junto con Kurt en su regazo para recargarse en la cabecera.

Kurt asintió, mirando a los ojos color avellana a los que había llegado a amar tanto. Pasó de nuevo sus dedos por los suaves rizos, tratando de evitar que su nerviosismo se notara.

"Te voy a beber." Empezó Blaine, poniendo sus manos en las caderas de Kurt mientras este se volvía a tensar. "Al principio vas a sentir placer como siempre, pero cuando empiece a tomar mas, te vas a sentir débil." Explicó Blaine, acomodando el pelo que caía por la frente de Kurt. "No te asustes, soy suficientemente viejo y he tenido demasiadas crías como para saber cuando parar."

Kurt sonrío y asintió. Aún estaba demasiado nervioso y no sabía si el hecho de que Blaine le estuviera explicando todo ayudaba o no.

"Después te daré mi sangre…" El volumen de la voz de Blaine descendió. "Por un tiempo no vas a sentir nada mas que dolor Kurt." Susurró. "¿Estás seguro de que quieres esto?"

Kurt se puso pálido cuando escuchó la parte del dolor, pero asintió neciamente a Blaine cuando le preguntó otra vez si quería la transformación. "Estoy seguro, Blaine." Susurró Kurt, sonriendo tristemente. Jadeó en sorpresa cuando fue puesto boca arriba en la cama. "¿Blaine?"

"Shh…" Susurró Blaine, dedicándole una sonrisa enamoradiza a Kurt. Se inclinó lentamente, pasando su lengua por el cuello de Kurt antes de abrir su boca, sacar sus colmillos y morder en el frágil cuello.

Kurt jadeó, su espalda se arqueaba. "¡Blaine!" Gritó, encajando sus uñas en la desnuda espalda de Blaine. "Oh dios Blaine…si." Susurró Kurt, sintiendo la calidez invadir su cuerpo. Siempre había disfrutado cuando Blaine lo mordía, pero nunca había sentido a Blaine _chupar_ tan fuerte. "Blaine…" Gimió, sintiendo un calor distinto en otra parte de su cuerpo. Movió sus caderas un poco, tratando de sentirse cómodo otra vez pero antes de que pudiera seguirse moviendo se empezó a sentir débil. De repente el calor del que había disfrutado se había ido y sus parpados se sentían pesados. Podía oír a Blaine succionar de su cuello y sonrió perezosamente. "Mngh…" fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de que sus manos cayeran de la espalda de Blaine, aterrizando a sus costados. Flexionó sus dedos, dándose cuenta de que lentamente estaba dejando de sentirlos.

Blaine se alejó del cuello de Kurt, lamiendo sus labios mientras miraba a Kurt con una sonrisa afectuosa. Despacio puso la cabeza del chico en su regazo y mordió su propia muñeca. Puso la herida en la boca de Kurt, aguantando una risita cuando Kurt, en su estado moribundo, hizo cara de asco. "Bebe Kurt." Ordenó suavemente, soltando un fuerte gruñido cuando el chico empezó a lamer la herida.

¡Kurt nunca antes había probado nada así! Sabía mejor que cualquier cosa que hubiera comido antes. Era tan dulce y cálida que no pudo resistir el jalar y poner la mano de Blaine lo mas cerca de su boca, y empezó a succionar de la herida, gimiendo cuando la sangre llegaba a su estomago.

Blaine susurró sintiendo a Kurt nutrirse de su muñeca. "Si, así se hace" Dijo Blaine, acariciando con su mano libre el aún húmedo cabello de Kurt. No mucho después, el chico estaba chupando bocanada tras bocanada rápidamente. Blaine hizo una mueca al sentirse débil y empezó a alejar su muñeca. No le sorprendió cuando el otro gruño y tomó la muñeca con mas fuerza. "Deja Kurt" Susurró, alejando su muñeca lentamente. La herida sanó rápidamente y Blaine movió a Kurt de su regazo para ponerlo en las almohadas.

"¡Blaine! ¡Eso fue increíble! ¿Por qué nunca me habías dado?" Preguntó Kurt, soltando unas risitas, de repente sintió la necesidad de rodar en la cama como loco. Sintió la gran mano de Blaine presionar su estomago, deteniéndolo de poder completar su repentino impulso.

"Te hubieras vuelto un adicto. ¿Creo que has leído sobre eso en clase?" Preguntó Blaine mientras esperaba que la transformación empezara. No pudo evitar sonreír a la manera en que Kurt le sonreía. Era una mejora bastante buena de los gestos y ojos tristes de antes. Sintió a Kurt tensarse y se preparó.

Kurt gritó mientras su temperatura corporal parecía aumentar. Su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas y su estomago se revolvía violentamente. "Blaine…Yo.." Comenzó pero no pudo terminar su oración. ¡Su sangre! ¡Se sentía como si estuviera en llamas! ¡Sentía que la cabeza se le partía en dos! "¡Blaine!" Gritó Kurt, rasguñando su piel, intentando sacar la sangre. Soltó un aullido de frustración cuando Blaine tomó y mantuvo sus manos arriba de su cabeza, deteniéndolo de rasguñarse.

* * *

><p>Cuatro horas habían pasado desde que los gritos de Kurt se habían convertido en pequeños quejidos y gemidos. Otras dos horas y el joven estaba noqueado. Blaine consideró al contratenor suertudo, pues cuando el había pasado por la transformación, esta había durado 8 horas. Besó todo el rostro adormilado de Kurt, sonriendo cuando este gimió y se volteó para alejarse de Blaine. Cubrió al chico con las sabanas para asegurarse de que se mantuviera caliente, se volteó y tomó su teléfono de la mesita de noche. Buscó entre sus contactos hasta que encontró el indicado. Escucho el tono de espera pacientemente, sonriendo cuando Wes contestó abruptamente.<p>

"Blaine, mas vale que sea algo bueno." Replicó Wes, mirando a su cama donde su cría le ronroneaba satisfecho.

"Necesito una habitación mas grande, y Dalton tiene un nuevo estudiante" Dijó Blaine rápidamente. El silencio invadió sus oídos hasta que una gran risa se escuchó desde el otro lado.

"Ya era hora de que lo transformaras, Blaine." Contestó Wes. "Nick estaba actuando un poco extraño hace rato."

"¿Y Jeremiah?" Preguntó Blaine, pasando una mano por su cabello y frente.

"No lo hemos visto últimamente." Dijo Wes tranquilamente. "No te preocupes Blaine, nos encargaremos de todo y les informaremos al resto del personal y de los estudiantes."

"Gracias Wes." Murmuró y luego ladeo la cabeza mientras pensaba. "Asegúrate de tener bastantes donadores preparados, creo que por un tiempo Kurt va a necesitar ser alimentado cada cuatro o cinco horas." Volteó a ver al mencionado mientras se giraba en la cama, su rostro tan perfecto como siempre. "Ya quiero que lo conozcas Wes…es increíble."

"Si, si. Ya hemos oído eso antes. Se cuidadoso mañana cuando vengas para acá, sabes que Lima no es una zona segura."

"Lo se Wes." Dijo Blaine antes de colgar. Miró a su cría y una pequeña sonrisa adornó sus labios. _Su _cría. Se levantó sin muchas fuerzas, suspirando mientras se masajeaba el cuello. Kurt había tomado mas de él de lo que se había dado cuenta. Rápidamente caminó hacía el frigo bar en la recamara y sacó unas cuantas bolsas medicas llenas de sangre. Empezó a ingerirlas, sabiendo que Kurt despertaría pronto y estaría hambriento, y como por un tiempo solo se podía alimentar de Blaine, sabía que tenía que tener reservas.

* * *

><p><strong>Acerca de los vampiros:<strong>

_Mis vampiros suelen ser un poco distintos a otros: _

**¿Pueden estar expuestos al sol?:** Sí. Las crías son muy sensibles a él, solo necesitan sombras. Si están fuera en el sol por varias horas se pueden marear, o enfermarse del estomago.

**¿Se pueden morir a causa de crucifijos o cosas así?:** No.

**¿Qué los puede matar?: **Cortar su cabeza completamente, pero es muy difícil lograrlo.

**¿Pueden tener varias crías?: **No! Los jóvenes necesitan alimentarse directamente de su creador por al menos 30-60 años antes de poder nutrirse de sangre humana por sí solos. Así que tener mas de dos o tres a la ves sería como suicidio. Los creadores quieren a sus crías y siempre las ponen primero que todo!

**¿Pueden comer comida normal?: **Si

**¿Duermen?: **Las crías si, pero conforme los vampiros cumplen años van perdiendo la habilidad de dormir.

* * *

><p><strong>(NA)** Si tienen mas preguntas acerca de lo que sea, no duden en preguntar!

**Gracias por leer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Renuncia:** No soy dueña de Glee ni de ninguno de sus personajes. De nada…

**New Blood**

_New perspectives_

Se sentía tan cálido y seguro aquí. Nada sería capaz de tocarlo. Unos fuertes brazos lo sostenían y unas grandes manos estaban presionadas suavemente en su espalda baja, como para consolarlo. Sus piernas estaban entrelazadas con otro par de piernas y un pie se frotaba dulcemente contra su tobillo. El familiar olor de perfume y café lo rodeaba, haciéndole un poco mas difícil el poder concentrarse. Sentía que podía quedarse recostado en ese cálido abrazo para siempre y nunca si quiera pensar en moverse.

Esa fantasía se esfumó rápidamente cuando se dio cuenta de la sensación de tener una lija en su garganta al tragar saliva. Soltó un pequeño gruñido cuando sintió el par de sus dientes superiores empezar a palpitar. De repente unos dedos acariciaban su cabello, causando que frunciera el ceño. ¿De donde había sacado la idea Blaine de que podía meterse con su cabello? Trató de hablar pero todo lo que salió fue un extraño chillido. ¿Qué había hecho con Blaine anoche para causar esta reacción en su cuerpo?...su papá lo iba a matar cuando llegara a casa-

Su papá no sería capaz, ¿o si? Lentamente su mente se empezó a despejar y comenzó a recordar todo lo que había pasado el día previo, ¿o habían sido días? Abrió sus ojos lentamente, parpadeando unas cuantas veces, cuando se encontró con un brillante, intenso color hazel. Ahora se daba cuenta de que sus rostros estaban tan cerca el un del otro que las puntas de sus narices se tocaban ligeramente. Abrió su boca para tratar de preguntar por cuanto tiempo había estado ausente, pero un dedo fue presionado gentilmente en sus labios antes de que pudiera hablar.

"No intentes hablar Kurt." Susurró Blaine suavemente, levantando su cabeza para besar el puente de la nariz del otro. "Solo va a empeorar tu garganta." Continuó, pasando las yemas de sus dedos por la mandíbula de Kurt y luego por su garganta. "Debes tener hambre." Dijo dulcemente, sonriendo cuando el contratenor hizo una ligera mueca. Besó los labios de la cría unas cuantas veces antes de soltarlo y recargarse en la cabecera de la cama. Muy lentamente puso a Kurt entre sus piernas para recargarlo contra su pecho, rodeando con un brazo la pequeña cintura antes de morder su muñeca. Esperaba ansioso el día en que pudiera enseñarle a Kurt formas mas _intimas _de alimentarlo, pero por ahora no quería espantar a su recién convertida cría así que opto por lo que ya le había mostrado.

Kurt dirigió su mirada al rostro de Blaine, como si lo estuviera viendo por primera vez. El hombre en verdad era hermoso. Piel ligeramente bronceada, mandíbula fuerte y brillantes ojos hazel que resaltaban. El pelo negro y rizado en la parte superior de su cabeza era increíble de ver. Era como si pudiera ver cada hebra de cabello torcerse para formar un rizo. Tampoco había notado antes las diferentes manchas de dorado en los ojos hazel del vampiro. Cada mancha parecía ser un color distinto que sobresalía del verde y café.

El olor de algo dulce sacó a Kurt de su trance y miró a la muñeca que estaba enfrente de el. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero el color rojo oscuro que goteaba de la herida abierta le hacía mirarla fijamente. Nunca había visto una forma tan profunda de ese color antes y empezó a mirar las gotas de sangre escurrir por el bícep de Blaine.

"Kurt bebe" Susurró Blaine, colocando suavemente su muñeca en los labios ligeramente abiertos de Kurt, sonriendo cuando el adolescente se quedó sin aliento ante el sabor. No pudo detener el fuerte gemido que escapo de sus labios una vez que Kurt empezó a succionar.

¡Sabía tan dulce y era tan cálida! Kurt se escucho a si mismo gruñir y podía sentir la sangre deslizarse por su garganta y pecho pero no le importaba. Su vientre estaba caliente y se empezaba a sentir lleno veinte minutos después, pero no quería parar, sabía tan bien. Así que cuando Blaine finalmente alejo su muñeca, un fuerte sonido de indignación escapo de su boca, causando que se sonrojara y volteara hacia otro lado mientras el vampiro soltaba una risita. Sintió unos labios besar la parte lateral de su cuello y sonrío mientras el brazo alrededor de su cintura se aferraba un poco mas.

"Lo hiciste muy bien para ser tu primera vez." Dijo Blaine suavemente, besando detrás de la oreja de Kurt, amando como la cría se estremecía a causa de la caricia.

"¿Entonces derramar la mitad de tu sangre sobre mí es bueno?" Preguntó Kurt con una ceja levantada, agradecido de que la sangre haya calmado la sensación de lija en su garganta.

"Al menos capturaste la mitad en tu boca." Dijo Blaine antes de empezar a dejar besos por todo el pálido rostro de Kurt. Sonrío cuando el adolescente resoplo con fastidio.

"Blaine, para." Gruño Kurt, parpadeando cuando escucho el fuerte ruido. "¿Acabo de…gruñir?" Preguntó, tocando su garganta de lo cual se arrepintió cuando la sangre manchó sus yemas.

"Harás muchos ruidos nuevos Kurt." Explicó Blaine, quitando la mano de Kurt de su delicado cuello para luego lamer sus dedos.

Kurt sintió sus el calor en sus mejillas aumentar aun más mientras la lengua de Blaine pasaba alrededor de sus dedos. Después de un momento salió de su aturdimiento y quitó su mano. Trató de fruncir el ceño pero sonrió cuando Blaine acaricio su cuello. "¡Blaine!" Regañó Kurt cuando sintió la cálida lengua del vampiro limpiando el camino de sangre de su cuello. "¿No es para esto que se inventó la regadera?" Murmuró Kurt, levantando su mano y acariciando los desacomodados rizos de Blaine.

"Tal vez." Contestó Blaine suavemente, regresando a lo que hacía. Acercó mas a la cría cuando escuchó el primer ronroneo que hizo.

"No puede ser" Dijo Kurt en shock, negando con la cabeza. "Por favor no me digas que ronroneo Blaine" Suplicó, aún escuchando el suave ruido dentro de su pecho.

"Perdón bebe, pero ronroneas." Dijo Blaine con una ligera risa. Vio las diferentes emociones atravesar el pálido rostro.

"¿Tu ronroneas?" Preguntó Kurt, mirando a los ojos hazel, casi siendo hipnotizado por los colores de nuevo.

"Solía hacerlo, todas las crías ronronean." Explicó Blaine, sosteniendo a Kurt cuando brincó por el ruido repentino que hizo el celular en la mesita de noche. "Tranquilo, solo es mi teléfono." Susurró gentilmente, alcanzando su celular y silenciándolo pues sabía que lastimaba a los sensibles oídos de Kurt.

Kurt se froto las orejas y frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué tenías el volumen tan alto, no lo escuchas si esta mas bajo? Preguntó Kurt, sonriendo cuando Blaine movió sus manos para besar la parte interna de uno de sus oídos.

"Ese era el volumen mas bajo, y te dolió porque no estas acostumbrado a tu nuevo sentido de oído aún" Explicó Blaine, acomodando el pelo que caía sobre los ojos color glasz que amaba tanto. Sonrió cuando Kurt empezó a ronronear de nuevo y acaricio su hombro. "Lo estas haciendo muy bien." Susurró.

"¿Hmm?" Preguntó Kurt con los ojos entrecerrados, disfrutando lo tibias que se sentían las manos de Blaine contra su piel.

"La mayoría de los recién nacidos suelen espantarse un poco cuando despiertan por primera vez." Explicó Blaine, pasando su nariz por los desordenados mechones color castaño al costado de la cabeza de Kurt.

"Blaine, ¿cuándo he actuado como la mayoría de la gente?" Preguntó Kurt con una sonrisa. "Deberías haber sabido que algo iba a estar mal cuando hiciste esto" Añadió, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado. "Solo por curiosidad, ¿que esperabas que hiciera?"

Blaine sonrió y mordió el cuello de Kurt antes de contestar. "Bueno, es diferente en cada persona, pero casi siempre están o muy asustados o demasiado emocionados. Tu estas muy meloso ahorita, pero podría ser la calma antes de la tormenta."

"¿Crees que voy a tener una caída emocional?" Preguntó Kurt con sorpresa, estremeciéndose al sentir los colmillos de Blaine rozar su hombro.

"Con todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos días y por lo fácil que tu cuerpo acepto el cambio, si." Declaró Blaine, frunciendo el ceño cuando Kurt empezó a alejarse de él. Dejó a la cría moverse un poco antes de volver a recargarlo en su pecho. "¿a dónde crees que vas?"

"Considerando que tengo sangre por todos lados, pensé que sería bastante obvio." Contestó Kurt en un tono frustrado, indignado de que Blaine no lo dejara irse. "Blaine…necesito un baño." Dijo, tratando de zafarse de los brazos que lo envolvían.

Blaine de mala gana lo dejo ir, sonriendo mientras Kurt se tropezó con sus piernas cuando se levantó de la cama. "Con cuidado, puede que tu equilibrio este fuera de control."

"¿Hasta _ahora _me dices?" Replicó Kurt mientras se recargaba en la pared. Movió sus dedos en la alfombra debajo de él, preguntándose por que nunca se había dado cuenta de lo suave que era. "¿Me ibas a decir que el agua puede causar que me derrita _después _de mi ducha?"

"Veo que tu actitud aún esta tan fuerte como siempre." Contestó Blaine, sonriéndole a Kurt. Caminó hacia el adolescente, tomando suavemente sus esbeltas caderas para alejarlo de la pared.

Kurt rápidamente posó sus manos en los hombros de Blaine para estabilizarse cuando el vampiro lo cargó. "Si me tienes que cargar a todos lados por el resto de la eternidad, estoy seriamente decepcionado." Dijo, una pequeña risa escapando de sus labios cuando Blaine pasó sus dedos por sus costados.

"Aunque amaría hacer eso, eres demasiado necio y no me dejarías, aunque tuvieras que gatear por el piso." Dijo Blaine, quitando sus manos lentamente y dando un paso atrás para dejar a Kurt encontrar el equilibrio por si solo.

Kurt se tambaleó un poco pero pronto se acostumbro a sus piernas de nuevo y caminó hacia la puerta. "Creo que voy a tomar tu oferta cuando traiga zapatos blancos, es demasiado molesto intentar quitar las manchas de pasto." Contestó. Volteó hacia la pared de la izquierda y se dio cuenta de algo…raro. El interruptor de la luz no estaba volteado, lo cual realmente lo confundió. ¿Cómo podía estar la luz prendida si el interruptor estaba en "apagado"? Se detuvo a la mitad del cuarto y volteó, parpadeando cuando noto que el foco no brillaba.

Blaine lo miraba con una expresión de asombro mientras Kurt veía hacia el techo. "¿Sorprendido?" Preguntó, acercándose por detrás a la cría y envolviéndolo en sus brazos.

"No puedo creer que no me haya dado cuenta de que la luz no estaba prendida…" Susurró Kurt con asombro, viendo alrededor de la recamara mientras se recargaba en Blaine.

"Estamos hechos para ser creaturas nocturnas Kurt" Comenzó Blaine, tomando la mano de Kurt y conduciéndolo hacia la puerta. "Antes usábamos la noche como un arma contra los humanos." Continuó.

"Porque los humanos no pueden ver así…" Contestó Kurt, ignorando la risita del vampiro mientras seguía observando sus alrededores, notando que podía ver todo claramente.

"Correcto" Murmuró Blaine, parando justo en la puerta. "Ven." Dijo, soltando su mano y abriendo sus brazos para el adolescente.

Kurt miró a Blaine por un momento pero hizo lo que este le dijo, confiando en el hombre. Estaba un poco confundido cuando sintió una gran mano presionar la parte trasera de su cabeza, causando que su rostro quedará en la parte lateral del cuello de Blaine. Suspiró, tratando de moverse pero un brazo se aferró a su cintura, manteniendo inmóvil. "¡Blaine!" Replicó Kurt, luchando. "Todavía quiero bañarme." Murmuró, sin querer admitir que sus pechos desnudos presionados juntos empezaban a despertar a algo debajo de su cintura.

"Lo se, cálmate y déjame hacer algo." Dijo Blaine pacientemente. Sintió a Kurt relajarse en su agarre y sonrió cuando un ronroneo fuerte empezó.

"Deja de sonreír Blaine, se que lo estas haciendo. ¿Cómo detengo esto?" Preguntó Kurt rápidamente, odiando el hecho de que el molesto ruido no paraba.

"No puedes, no hasta que crezcas y faltan _años_ para que eso pase." Soltó una risita mientras escuchaba a Kurt quejarse. "Ahora, voy a prender la luz y quiero que mantengas tus ojos cerrados hasta que yo te diga." Dijo Blaine, alcanzando el interruptor de la luz.

"¿Enserio Blaine? Resopló Kurt, aunque no se movió. "¿Enserio es tan difícil prender un interruptor de luz?"

"Kurt, solo escúchame y haz lo que te diga a menos que quieras experimentar algo doloroso." Dijo Blaine tranquilamente. Sintió a Kurt mover su cabeza en aprobación y prendió el interruptor.

Kurt escuchó el distintivo click del interruptor pero su mundo permaneció negro con sus ojos cerrados y presionados contra la tibia piel de Blaine. Sonrió cuando sintió fuertes dedos acariciar la parte trasera de su cuello.

"Mantén tus ojos cerrados cuando levante tu cabeza." Indicó Blaine antes de alejar el pequeño cuerpo de él, guiando suavemente la cabeza de Kurt lejos de su cuello. Sonrió cuando el adolescente hizo una mueca.

Kurt estaba un poco sorprendido cuando sus ojos picaron un poco. Todo lo que podía ver era el oscuro color de sus parpados, mientras permanecía ahí parado. "¿Por qué pica?"

"Es luz artificial, te acostumbraras" Dijo Blaine antes de besar los labios de Kurt.

"¿A que tanto mas me tengo que acostumbrar?" Preguntó Kurt, cruzando sus brazos encima de su pecho y ladeando ligeramente la cadera hacia la izquierda.

Adorable era la única palabra que Blaine podía usar para describir la actual postura de Kurt. Sonrió, resistiendo la fuerte urgencia de tomar al contratenor en sus brazos y apretarlo. "A mucho." Contestó, incapaz de resistir la risa cuando Kurt resopló y aventó sus manos en señal de frustración

"¿Puedo abrir mis ojos?" Preguntó Kurt impacientemente. La sangre seca en su piel empezaba a darle comezón y realmente solo quería un baño. Al menos ahí tendría un poco de tiempo a solas para pensar.

"¿Todavía pica?" Preguntó Blaine, mirando de cerca el rostro de Kurt.

"No."

"Entonces ábrelos muy lentamente, la luz quemará pero después de unos cuantos minutos deberían de regresar a la normalidad." Explicó Blaine tranquilamente, tomando la mano de Kurt.

Kurt abrió sus ojos como le habían indicado, quejándose cuando sus ojos empezaron a quemar. La mano alrededor de la suya le dio un apretón suavemente, calmándolo mientras parpadeaba rápidamente tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz. Como Blaine le había dicho, la quemazón paro pronto y Kurt fue capaz de mantener sus ojos abiertos. "Wow…" Susurró Kurt, viendo alrededor de la recamara mientras la luz brillaba.

Todo se veía diferente. Los colores cambiaban a distintos tonos y distintas cosas atraían su atención pues parecían anunciarse en la luz. Una pintura en la pared llamó su atención con todos sus diferentes colores. Podía ver cada pincelada que el pintor había aplicado y pequeñas cerdas de pincel que se habían pegado con la pintura cuando esta había sido aplicada. "Blaine…" susurró, apretando la mano del vampiro.

"Lo se." Contestó Blaine tranquilamente, apretando su mano de vuelta. "¿Ducha?" preguntó con una ligera sonrisa. Cuando Kurt asintió empezó a llevarlo fuera del cuarto. Sabía que todo empezaba a abrumar a Kurt y tenía sus dudas sobre dejar que la cría se bañara ahora, pero sabía que no podía persuadirlo de que no lo hiciera. Tuvo que dar unos cuantos tirones a Kurt pues este se quería detener y mirar todo con su nueva visión. Lo hubiera dejado, pero sabía que necesitaban salir de Lima lo mas pronto posible.

Los vampiros eran aceptados por la mayoría de los humanos en esta época, pero algunos no los aceptaban. Algunos cazaban a los vampiros y a sus crías, viéndolo como un deporte. Sabía que lógicamente no podía ser atrapado por ellos, era demasiado viejo y tenía mucha experiencia, pero Kurt era un caso aparte. Era una cría joven, experimentando sus primeros pasos en el mundo de los muertos. Estaba distraído y cautivado por la nueva belleza de las cosas que nunca antes había visto. Blaine podía protegerlo, claro que si, pero las crías eran impredecibles. Algunos se comportaban, otros retaban las reglas y a sus creadores al principio y Blaine tenía un fuerte presentimiento de que la actitud necia de Kurt saldría a relucir una vez que la cría quisiera salir a explorar el mundo exterior. Lima no era una zona segura, y dudaba que algún día lo fuera. Los recién nacidos eran constantemente cazados y asesinados sin remordimientos en la ciudad.

Una vez que llegaron al baño Blaine abrió la puerta y encendió la luz. "Bebe." Blaine dijo tiernamente, colocando sus dedos debajo de la barbilla de Kurt y moviendo su cabeza para mirar su rostro. "Se que todo esto es demasiado, pero trata de no tardar mucho en bañarte, ¿ok?" Preguntó, presionando sus labios en la frente de Kurt.

Kurt asintió y se acercó a Blaine rodeándolo con sus brazos. "Estarás aquí cuando salga, ¿verdad?" Preguntó susurrando. "¿Esto no es otro de esos sueños que constantemente tengo y despertaré justo antes de que empecemos a tener sexo en la regadera?" sus mejillas se calentaron mientras decía eso, pero tenía que asegurarse de que esto en verdad no fuera un sueño que su hiperactiva mente había creado.

Blaine sonrió, pasando su lengua por sus colmillos al pensarlo. "¿Sexo en la regadera?" Preguntó, riéndose cuando Kurt se alejó y golpeó su brazo.

"¡Claro que eso fue lo único que escuchaste!" Exclamó Kurt.

Blaine sonrió, poniendo a Kurt de nuevo en su pecho y escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Kurt . "Claro que estaré aquí, esto no es un sueño." Susurró en su oreja. "Pero, si quieres tener sexo en la regadera, por favor no me dejes detenerte." Sonrió cuando su brazo recibió otro golpe.

Kurt entró rápidamente al baño, cerrando la puerta detrás de él y poniendo el seguro, aunque eso no detendría nada. Había visto a Blaine arrancar puertas de auto antes, así que dudaba que la pequeña cerradura lo detuviera. "¡Pervertido!" Gritó antes de adentrarse mas en el baño, tratando de ignorar lo impresionantes que las limpias losetas en el piso se veían al reflejarse la luz en ellas.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco al escuchar la risa de detrás de la puerta, Kurt se puso en frente del lavabo. Gruño cuando notó el salvaje aspecto de su cabello. Se había quedado dormido con el pelo húmedo, pero tenía la sospecha de que Blaine había estado jugando con él en la noche pues estaba disperso en todas direcciones. Movió sus ojos de su cabello y vio su rostro, notando que realmente no había cambiado. Su cara seguía igual de pálida que antes y envió un silencioso gracias a lo que fuera que estuviera escuchando, pues su palidez no había empeorado. Hubiera odiado verse como un albino por el resto de la eternidad. Se dio cuenta de que las pocas áreas con acné con las que había estado luchando por algunos días, estaban limpias y cuando pasó su mano por su cara, notó lo suave que su piel era. Unos familiares ojos de color lo miraron, aunque parecían brillar un poco. Sacudió su cabeza pensando que era solo su imaginación antes de desvestirse y meterse a la regadera.

Abrir las llaves era mucho más fácil que antes. Usualmente tenía que pedirle a Blaine que lo hiciera por el. Algo que lo irritaba en el complejo de apartamentos era que supuestamente era a prueba de crías, lo que significaba que todo era mas difícil de romper o dañar. Realmente no entendía por que, pues él no había sentido la necesidad de ir por ahí tirando cosas y arrancando puertas. Tal vez era todo eso que Blaine había dicho acerca de estar meloso.

Kurt no pudo evitar la fuerte risita que emergió cuando el agua fría cayó sobre su piel. Era una sensación rara sentir el agua bailar a través de su piel. Rápidamente abrió la llave del agua caliente y suspiró ante la tibia temperatura. Después de estar bajo el agua dejando a sus músculos relajarse por algunos momentos, tomó el shampoo. Mientras empezaba a masajear su cuero cabelludo con la sustancia olor a fresa, comenzó a pensar. No tenía madre…ni padre. Carole y Finn continuarían con sus vidas y morirían mientras que el solo se quedaría congelado en su cuerpo de chico de diecisiete años.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta. Iba a ser así para siempre y nada iba a cambiarlo. Pero sus amigos…todos ellos morirían sin él, como sus padres lo habían hecho. Lagrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas mientras pensaba en tener que asistir a sus funerales en el futuro. ¿Había sido realmente una buena decisión esto? ¿Realmente tenía otra opción? ¿Era posible que aunque el no hubiera querido, Blaine lo hubiera transformado? Había leído acerca de eso en la escuela, así que era una posibilidad. Pequeños sollozos se le escapaban mientras volvía a poner su cabeza debajo del chorro de agua para enjuagar el jabón. Sus manos temblaban al intentar alcanzar su acondicionador y suspiro, recargándose en la pared de la regadera después de tomar la botella. Suaves sollozos se le volvieron a escapar mientras se ponía la cremosa sustancia en el cabello.

¿Qué pasaría ahora que todo esto había pasado? ¿Quién se encargaría del taller en el que su padre había trabajado casi toda su vida? ¿Cómo le diría a sus amigos lo que era, sin que culparan Blaine? ¿Cómo rayos su vida se había fastidiado tanto?

Blaine se estaba recargando contra la puerta, escuchando claramente los suaves sollozos de la cría, aún con el ruido de la ducha. A pesar de lo mucho que quería tirar la puerta y caminar dentro de la regadera para consolar a Kurt, sabía que no podía. Parte del proceso de transformación era darse cuenta de lo que habías dejado atrás en el mundo de los vivos. Un quejido particularmente fuerte tiró de su corazón muerto. Decidiendo que era mejor que se fuera antes de tirar la puerta, volvió a la recamara a empacar para el viaje a Dalton.

Sacó unas cuantas maletas del gigantesco closet y comenzó a meter cosas de alrededor del departamento en ellas. Sabía que no volverían a Lima hasta que Kurt fuera un poco mas grande, era demasiado riesgoso aquí. Había sido casi gracioso cuando había encontrado el complejo de apartamentos aquí. Puede que haya sido a prueba de crías como todos los hoteles, apartamentos y casas para vampiros, pero sabía que ninguna cría vivía aquí. Solo vampiros adultos que recién se habían separado de sus creadores o estaban buscando a algún humano que convertir.

Blaine entró al closet de nuevo y sacó un par de jeans ajustados y una playera limpia para Kurt, tomando también un par de jeans y una camisa para él. Sabía que al adolescente probablemente no le gustaría su elección, pero no tenían tiempo para discutirlo. Caminó hacia el canasto de la ropa sucia y sacó el celular de Kurt del bolsillo de los pantalones que había usado ayer. Lo prendió y no se sorprendió cuando el teléfono empezó a vibrar violentamente en su mano. No iba a invadir la privacidad de Kurt, así que en lugar de leer los mensajes o escuchar su buzón de voz, dejó el celular arriba de la ropa que había sacado para él.

Kurt se Regaño a si mismo en el espejo empañado. Sus ojos estaban un poco rojos e hinchados de llorar. ¿Por qué el ser un vampiro no significaba que ya no pudieras llorar? Bueno, al menos no lloraba sangre o algo así, eso hubiera sido asqueroso. Tomó su cepillo de dientes, preguntándose si los vampiros necesitaban cepillar sus dientes. Recordando haber visto a Blaine hacerlo muchas veces encogió sus hombros y comenzó a tallar sus dientes con la pasta sabor menta. Parpadeó en sorpresa cuando notó sus caninos. ¿No se suponía que tenían que ser un poco mas largos y afilados como los de Blaine?

Enjuagando rápidamente su boca con agua, abrió su boca para tocar sus dientes. Se veían justo igual que antes del cambio. Sabía que Blaine tenía los típicos dientes de vampiro. ¿Era un vampiro deforme? Sería un fracaso de vampiro. Tocó la parte inferior de sus caninos y soltó un gritito pues este atravesó la piel de su dedo. ¡Entonces eran filosos! Tal vez no estaba tan deformado como pensaba.

Asegurándose de que la toalla estuviera bien atada alrededor de sus caderas, abrió la puerta y salió, gruñendo cuando el frió aire hizo contacto con su piel. Tratar de ignorar todos los hermosos colores mientras caminaba por el apartamento, era difícil. Se había detenido y observado por algunos minutos a una planta artificial, pero regresó de su trance cuando escuchó a Blaine canturreando en la habitación. Sonrió y siguió el hermoso sonido, entrando a la habitación, admirando la ropa que Blaine traía puesta mientras el vampiro metía mas cosas en una maleta. Ladeó su cabeza, mirando el trasero de Blaine, cuando el vampiro se agachó, los ajustado pantalones no dejaron mucho a la imaginación.

Blaine sonrió cuando escuchó a Kurt caminar detrás de él y dejó de moverse cuando el adolescente lo envolvió en sus largos brazos. "¿Kurt?" Preguntó, poniendo sus manos sobre las del chico.

"Me gustan tus pantalones." Contestó Kurt, besando la parte trasera del cuello de Blaine antes de alejarse y caminar hacia el otro lado de la cama. Hizo una mueca al ver la ropa que estaba enfrente de él. "¿Enserio, jeans ajustados y una playera estampada?" Bromeó, mirando la expresión de asombro de Blaine.

"No tenías nada mas aquí bebe." Explicó Blaine, volviendo a empacar. "Necesitamos irnos dentro de treinta minutos, ¿crees poder estar listo para entonces?" Preguntó mientras cerraba una maleta.

Kurt suspiró, tomando su celular de encima de la ropa. "Sí mi cabello coopera, yo creo que si." Dijo, viendo a Blaine intencionadamente.

Blaine tomo las maletas y caminó hacia Kurt, dándole un ligero beso. "Treinta minutos Kurt" Reiteró antes de irse y cerrar la puerta con su pie.

Kurt suspiró y quitó la toalla de su cintura, poniéndose sus boxers y pantalones rápidamente. Después se puso la playera y caminó al pequeño tocador. Se sentó en el asiento acolchado y soltó un suspiro mientras veía su reflejo. "¿En que te has metido?" Le susurró al reflejo antes de tomar su secadora de pelo.

Blaine se sorprendió cuando Kurt salió de la habitación con diez minutos de sobra, su cabello perfectamente estilizado por supuesto. La mirada en el hermoso rostro rápidamente lo alertó. "¿Kurt?" Susurró, levantándose del sillón y caminando hacia la cría.

Kurt miró a Blaine con ojos grandes y llenos de temor. "Blaine…no se que hacer…" Susurró, caminando hacia los fuertes brazos de Blaine, acurrucándose en los cálidos brazos que lo envolvieron. "Todos estaban tan preocupados y dejaron muchos mensajes…" Comenzó Kurt con una voz temblorosa. "¿Qué tal si me odian? ¿Qué les digo? ¿Qué va a pasar con el taller de mi papá? ¿Y con mis cosas en la nueva casa? ¿Qué tal si Carole no puedo pagar la nueva casa? ¿Dónde se quedarán ella y Finn? ¿Qu…" Fue silenciado por un par de labios sobre los suyos, un poco de sangre deslizándose por su boca lo hizo gemir, calmándolo mientras el ya conocido sabor llenaba su boca.

Blaine se alejó, lamiendo la cortada en su labio mientras esta sanaba. Vio a Kurt parpadear lentamente, lamiendo los residuos de sangre en sus labios. "Kurt." Susurró Blaine para llamar la atención de la cría. Sonrío cuando Kurt finalmente volteó a verlo, con los ojos ya más tranquilos que antes. "¿En verdad crees que no tenía nada de esto planeado?" Preguntó, tomando una de las manos de Kurt y acercándose. "Necesitamos hablar antes de irnos."

Kurt lo siguió atontadamente. Podía escuchar claramente y entender todo lo que Blaine decía. Algo en la sangre lo hacía sentir…diferente. Era como lo que los niños con déficit de atención tomaban para relajarse. Se sentó en las piernas de Blaine sin quejarse y puso su cabeza contra el hombro del vampiro, un fuerte ronroneo escapó de su cuerpo.

Blaine colocó sus brazos alrededor de Kurt, depositando besos en su frente. "Cuando te conocí abrí unas cuantas cuentas para este propósito." Comenzó, acariciando la espalda de Kurt. "Anoche arregle lo necesario para poner el taller y la casa que Burt compró, a mi nombre." Explicó. "Nada le va a pasar a la casa de Carole, estará pagada completamente para el viernes y trasferida a tu nombre."

Kurt parpadeó. "¿Por qué a mi nombre?" Preguntó Kurt, confundido de por qué Blaine había hecho eso.

Blaine se detuvo, sin saber si debería de explicar esto ahora. Decidió que entre antes, sería mejor. "Carole y Finn morirán algún día Kurt." Susurró despacio, sintiendo a la cría tensarse. "Con la casa a tu nombre, puedes tomarla cuando quieras, o asegurarte de que quién viva ahí no tenga que preocuparse por los gastos a futuro." Blaine besó la frente de Kurt de nuevo, tratando de mantenerlo calmado.

Kurt pensó rápidamente. Sabía que Carole y Finn morirían algún día, pero si la casa estaba a su nombre eso significaba que Finn podría usarla, y también en el futuro, sus hijos. La idea lo hizo sonreír un poco. Asintió en el hombro de Blaine para que este continuara.

"El taller estará a tu nombre dentro de algunos años. Es mío por ahora y tengo una cuenta diferente donde las ganancias serán guardadas para que las uses mas adelante." Declaró Blaine, sintiendo a Kurt asentir de nuevo. "Y sobre tus cosas, ya mandé a alguien por ellas, así que deben de estar en nuestra recamara en Dalton."

"¿Recamara?" Preguntó Kurt, frotando su nariz en el cuello de Blaine, conteniendo la necesidad de lamerlo.

"Tenemos una suite en Dalton, entenderás cuando la veas" Explicó Blaine, sonriendo al sentir a Kurt acurrucarse mas cerca. "Acerca de tus amigos, creo que simples llamadas por teléfono funcionarán, no nos podemos quedar en Lima mas tiempo."

Kurt se alejó y asintió. "¿Crees…que me odiarán?" Preguntó, acariciando los suaves rizos de Blaine.

Blaine pensó antes de hablar. Cerró sus ojos cuando sintió los dedos de Kurt acariciar suavemente su cabeza. "Si en verdad son tus amigos, no te van a odiar. Ya llamé y le expliqué a Finn y a Carole y ambos parecieron realmente felices por ti." Dijo, sonriendo cuando Kurt suspiro aliviado. Blaine miró su reloj y suspiró, levantándose junto con Kurt. "Es mejor que nos vallamos"

"Blaine, creo que estoy deforme" Dijo Kurt rápidamente, mirando para otro lado y sonrojándose.

Blaine volteó y miró a Kurt. ¿De que diablos hablaba el hermoso chico? "¿Qué?" Preguntó.

"Mis, um…colmillos, no son tan largos como los tuyos." Dijo Kurt, sonriendo nerviosamente. "¡Pero son muy filosos!" Añadió rápidamente, esperando que Blaine no se burlara demasiado de él.

Blaine contuvo una risa y tomó en sus manos la barbilla del adolescente. "Abre." Dijo, sonriendo cuando Kurt lo hizo. Vio los caninos y sonrío, acercándose y pasando su lengua por ellos. Se alejó cuando Kurt gimió un poco. "A mi me parece que están bien, extra sensibles, parece." Dijo, viendo como Kurt se estremecía ante el contacto.

"Pero no son tan largos como los tuyos." Señaló Kurt, tomando la cara de Blaine y acercándola para apreciar los largos colmillos. Miró a los ojos del vampiro mientras este se reía.

"Kurt, tus colmillos todavía están creciendo, ¿por qué crees que a veces te duelen?" Preguntó, meneando la cabeza y recogiendo las maletas.

"¿Están creciendo? Preguntó Kurt sorprendido, tomando una maleta de la mano de Blaine para ayudarle. "¿Entonces todo esto de ser cría es como pasar por un tipo distinto de pubertad?"

Blaine no pudo contener su fuerte risa ante el comentario. "Algo así"


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola! Les dejo el tercer capítulo de esta GRAN historia, espero lo disfruten. Gracias a todos los que añadieron la historia a sus favoritos/alertas y sobre todo a los que dejan sus comentarios.**

**Los reviews me hacen traducir mas rápido ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>New blood<strong>

_Overwhelming _

El viaje por el pasillo resulto ser sorprendente pues Kurt no dejaba de detenerse a mirar los objetos y parlotear acerca de ellos. Blaine tuvo que recordarle varias veces que no podían perder tiempo. El vampiro se sintió mal de no poder dejar a su cría detenerse y explorar, pero otra parte de él sabía que tenían que llegar a una zona segura antes de que se hiciera muy tarde.

"Kurt." Dijo pacientemente cuando la cría se detuvo a mirar la maquina de coca-cola.

"¡Pero es tan roja! ¿Soportas el horrible ruido que esta haciendo?" Preguntó Kurt maravillado, pasando sus manos sobre el liso plástico. Ladeó su cabeza cuando el ruido de la máquina subió un poco de volumen.

"Si lo soporto." Contestó Blaine con una sonrisa afectuosa. Tomó la mano de Kurt. "Habrá muchas maquinas de coca-cola que puedas explorar en otros lugares."

Kurt hizo un puchero mientras era alejado del artefacto, pero siguió a Blaine, dejando que el otro lo llevara por el pasillo mientras el miraba a su alrededor. ¡No podía creer que nunca había notado lo colorido que eran las cosas! Mientras se acercaban al elevador notó a otro vampiro esperando.

Blaine atrajo a Kurt a su lado cuando se detuvieron en el elevador. Ni siquiera hizo contacto visual con el joven vampiro que también esperaba. Sintió un pequeño tirón en la manga de su chaqueta y miró a Kurt quién tenía la nariz un poco arrugada. El contratenor se acercó, sus labios rozando la oreja de Blaine mientras susurraba.

"Él huele raro" Susurró Kurt, levantando la vista alarmado cuando dicho vampiro soltó una fuerte risa.

"¿Dónde encontró una criatura tan hermosa señor?" Preguntó el hombre, mirando a la delgada cría. La esencia que emanaba era embriagadora, haciéndolo respirar profundamente para llenar sus pulmones. Se alejó rápidamente cuando el vampiro mayor soltó un fuerte gruñido en advertencia.

"Te sugiero que mantengas tu nariz para ti mismo, confío en que tu creador te enseñó algo antes de dejarte vivir solo" Replicó Blaine, resistiendo la urgencia de volver a gruñir. Soltó la mano de Kurt para sostenerlo por su pequeña cintura, acercándolo mas a su lado.

Kurt estaba un poco sorprendido cuando Blaine gruñó, no era que nunca lo hubiera escuchado hacerlo, pero esta vez no había sido de manera juguetona, había sido oscuro y amenazador, causándolo estremecerse y rezar por que un gruñido nunca fuera dirigido hacía él. Sintió el fuerte brazo alrededor suyo, un pequeño gritito escapó de sus labios cuando fue acercado hacía Blaine. El vampiro parecía tenso así que actuó por instinto y frotó su nariz contra su cuello mientras ronroneaba.

Blaine sonrió mientras Kurt se acurrucaba en su cuello, pero no aflojo su agarre hasta que el elevador llegó y abrió las puerta. Poniendo su mano en la espalda baja de Kurt lo metió, caminando detrás de él. Se paró enfrente de su cría, esperando a que el otro vampiro se atreviera a poner un pie en el elevador.

Kurt no tenía idea de que le había picado a Blaine. Miró sobre el hombro de este para ver al oloroso vampiro sonreír levemente e inclinar un poco la cabeza antes de que las puertas se cerrarán. Parpadeando, abrió su boca para preguntar por que Blaine no había dejado al otro subir al elevador con ellos, pero se detuvo al sentir el elevador sacudirse. Soltando la maleta que sostenía envolvió a Blaine entre sus brazos y se sostuvo firmemente. Cuando era humano nunca pensó en lo malo que eran los elevadores, y ahora se sentía tan extraño. Un quejido se le escapó al escuchar crujidos y otras cosas tronar en el elevador mientras descendían.

"Kurt cálmate" Susurró Blaine, un poco preocupado por no haberle dicho a la cría lo que iba a sentir cuando se subieran al elevador. "Se que da miedo y que tu estómago se siente extraño, pero nada va a pasar." Continuó, colocando una mano en uno de los brazos que lo envolvían. "Nunca dejaría que algo te lastimara"

Kurt se relajó mientras Blaine hablaba, concentrándose en la suave voz y el olor del shampoo de Blaine en lugar de los rechinidos del elevador. Mientras este bajaba la velocidad, sintió su estómago dejar de dar vueltas, suspirando de alivio soltó lentamente a Blaine y levantó la maleta que había tirado. Estaba confundido cuando Blaine tomó firmemente su muñeca pero dejó de importarle cuando las puertas se abrieron. De repente, todos los tipos de olores entraron por su nariz y lo primero que le cruzó la mente fue correr, pero al saltar fuera del elevador Blaine lo detuvo fácilmente.

"¡No Kurt!" Ordenó Blaine severamente. Se sorprendió cuando Kurt de hecho se detuvo, pues esperaba tener que arrastrarlo hacia el auto contra su voluntad. Así que se quedó en shock cuando Kurt en lugar de empezar a jalonearse, lo miró con una cara de disgusto que claramente expresaba que no le gustaba el tono de voz que había usado.

"No soy un perro Blaine." Murmuró Kurt, soltando un suave gruñido de disgusto. "Suéltame."

"No hasta que lleguemos al auto." Declaró Blaine antes de jalar a Kurt por el estacionamiento. Ignoró los resoplidos impacientes de la cría, agradecido de que no siguiera discutiendo.

Kurt estaba molesto. ¿De donde había sacado Blaine la idea de que podía decirle que hacer? ¡Él era Kurt Hummel, nadie le decía lo que podía o no hacer! Decidiendo hablar sobre el tema con el vampiro mas tarde, miró alrededor del estacionamiento, disfrutando las superficies brillantes de los autos. Percibía el olor a aceite derramado y neumáticos nuevos. El olor de gasolina también era muy fuerte en el aire causando que se mareara un poco. Cuando Kurt escuchó las llaves de Blaine en el silencio del estacionamiento, estaba confundido ¿ya habían llegado al auto? ¿cómo llegaron tan rápido?

Blaine dejo su maleta en el piso y le quitó la alarma al coche. Abrió la puerta del pasajero, empujando un poco a Kurt para que entrara, colocando su mano en la cabeza de la cría para que no se golpeara. Ignorando el gruñido que recibió a cambio cerró la puerta, tomó las maletas y las colocó en la cajuela.

Kurt tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho cuando Blaine entro al auto, una oscura mirada se plasmaba en su rostro. Escuchó a Blaine suspirar pero no le presto atención y se concentro en la consola negra que estaba enfrente de él. Escuchó la llave ser insertada a un costado del volante pero aún así no miró al vampiro.

"Kurt, voy a encender el auto." Advirtió Blaine, presionando un pequeño botón en el volante. El sonido de las pesadas cerraduras haciendo clic en su lugar interrumpió el silencio incómodo en el coche.

"¿Acabas de poner el seguro para niños?" Preguntó Kurt apretando su mandíbula . "Blaine ¿enserio piensas que soy tan estúpido como para saltar de un auto en movimiento?" Cuestionó, finalmente viendo al vampiro.

"Son seguros para "crías", y son completamente distintos." Comenzó Blaine, recargándose en su asiento. Algunas veces se arrepentía de lo mucho que la tecnología había avanzado. Extrañaba los viejos tiempos cuando no se tenía que preocupar por que sus crías se lastimaran con otras cosas. "Claro que no creo que seas estúpido, pero no puedes negar que no te diste cuenta cómo estuviste a punto de echarte a correr hace rato"

"¡No pude evitarlo! Fue como si no tuviera control…" Murmuró Kurt, agachando la mirada. "Pero no sería lo demasiado estúpido como para saltar de un auto." Declaró neciamente.

"Bebe ya lo se, pero tus instintos e impulsos son una cosa totalmente distinta" Contestó Blaine pacientemente. "No puedes controlar tus acciones y los seguros te mantendrán adentro" dijo, colocando su mano en la pierna de Kurt. "Es difícil acostumbrarse Kurt, pero tienes que ir paso a paso y confiar en mi cuando hago cosas que crees innecesarias."

Kurt suspiro, sonriendo al recibir un suave apretón en su muslo. "Confío en ti Blaine, solo que no me gusta que me digan que hacer…" admitió, mirando por la ventanilla a un vampiro que paso alado del coche.

Blaine sonrío mientras retiraba su mano de la pierna de Kurt. "Tienes que acostumbrarte Kurt, porque va a pasar y mucho." Dijo mediante una ligera risa. Pretendió no darse cuenta de la oscura mirada que el joven le envió y colocó sus dedos en la llave. "Esto va a ser muy fuerte para tus oídos, así que sopórtalo un poco" dijo, sonriendo cuando Kurt colocó sus manos sobre sus orejas. Prendió el auto, mirando una mueca de dolor se formaba en la cara de Kurt.

Kurt gimió mientras el motor emitía sonidos. Acercó su cabeza al asiento, cerrando sus ojos. Una vez que el ruido se detuvo miró a Blaine con una pequeña sonrisa. "Estoy bien."

Blaine asintió, puso el auto en reversa y salió del estacionamiento. Como esperaba, Kurt jadeó cuando salieron. El contratenor miró alrededor salvajemente, a todas las luces y anuncios, siendo absorbido por todo lo que miraba. Blaine sonrió al escuchar la pequeña notificación en el auto cuando Kurt trataba de abrir la puerta del coche. "Kurt." Susurró suavemente, deteniéndose en él semáforo en rojo.

Kurt ignoró a Blaine, tratando de abrir la estúpida puerta del auto que lo detenía de poder salir. "¡Cosa estúpida!" gritó antes de volverse a recargar en su asiento con un resoplido. Escuchando la ligera risita del vampiro, cambió su atención hacia Blaine. "Adelante, di "te lo dije."

"Oh Kurt, se que no puedes evitarlo." Dijo Blaine, volteando a ambos lados antes de dar vuelta en una esquina. Prendió la radio, jugando con los botones a propósito. Pronto su plan funcionó y su mano recibió un manotazo. Blaine sonrió mientras Kurt jugaba con el volumen y el ecualizador, aguantando la risa cuando la cría soltó una risita ante los extraños sonidos.

Una vez que Blaine vio pasar el anuncio que decía que habían abandonado los limites de la ciudad de Lima, sus hombros se relajaron y colocó su mano en la pierna de Kurt.

Kurt miró la cálida mano y sonrió, colocando la suya encima y volviendo a mirar por la ventana. Veía como todos los colores pasaban mientras cantaba junto con la canción que se reproducía en la radio. Pronto la voz de Blaine se unió a la suya, haciéndolo sentirse cálido por dentro. Amaba la forma en que la voz del vampiro se escuchaba, en su opinión era una de las mejores que había escuchado. Algo en el cielo captó su mirada y jadeó, señalándolo. "¡Mira!" Gritó emocionado.

Blaine volteó a ver por un momento y sonrió cuando vio el avión. "Ya veo" Declaró tranquilamente, riéndose mientras Kurt daba brinquitos de emoción en su asiento.

"¿Por qué esta volando tan bajo, no es peligroso? ¡Puedo ver todo!" Exclamó Kurt, pues podía leer claramente lo que decía el costado del avión. Era tan cool verlo volar tan bajo.

"Kurt, no esta volando tan bajo como crees." Blaine comenzó. "Lo que pasa es que lo puedes ver mejor que los humanos."

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron exageradamente mientras se recargaba en su asiento. Sobó los costados de su cabeza. "¿Acaso algo se vera de la misma manera otra vez?"

"No." Blaine declaró tranquilamente, apretando el muslo de Kurt. "Pero te acostumbraras." Continuó, mirando sobre su hombro antes de prender su luz intermitente e incorporarse a otro carril. "Cuando te transformas, es como si volvieras a nacer. Tienes que crecer a través de las cosas al igual que cuando te volvías adulto"

Kurt suspiró y miró por el marco de la ventana, contando los rayones en la superficie del auto que estaba delante de ellos. Bueno, por lo menos no pasaría por todo esto solo como cuando era humano.

* * *

><p>A la hora y media de viaje, Blaine sabía que Kurt estaba a punto de perder la paciencia. Seguía inquietándose y suspirando cuando pasaban distintos autos en la carretera. Incluso había parado de cantar lo que Blaine extrañaba, pues amaba la voz del contratenor. También estaba un poco sorprendido de que la cría no hubiera dicho que tenía hambre. Un pequeño ruido del estómago del chico borro sus sospechas. "¿Hambriento?" preguntó mediante una suave risita.<p>

"Perdón." Murmuró Kurt, frotando sus manos contra su estómago mientras este gruñía de nuevo.

"Debiste decirme antes y me hubiera parado para darte algo." Dijo Blaine mientras salía de la carretera.

"Blaine, no tienes que hacerlo. Puedo esperar." Dijo Kurt, mandándole al vampiro una sonrisa.

"Kurt no voy a dejar que tengas hambre, aparte tengo una muy buena amiga que es dueña de un pequeño restaurante en esta ciudad." Explicó Blaine, deteniéndose en el tráfico.

Kurt se mantuvo callado mientras Blaine manejaba por calles aleatorias en una ciudad en la que nunca había estado. Después de un tiempo empezó a darse cuenta de lo bonitos que eran los autos. Frunció el ceño cuando vio que el centro comercial era del doble del tamaño que el de Lima. Eso no hubiera sido extraño si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que la población era menor a la de Lima. Miró a Blaine con expresión interrogante. "¿Por que todo es tan bonito aquí si la ciudad parece ser mas pequeña que Lima?"

"¿Mas pequeña?" Preguntó Blaine un poco sorprendido. Después recordó que Kurt casi nunca había salido de Lima en toda su vida "¿Te refieres a la cantidad de población que estaba en el letrero? Preguntó mientras estacionaba el auto.

"Bueno, ¿a que otra cosa me estaría refiriendo?" Cuestionó Kurt, completamente confundido. Blaine no respondió hasta que había estacionado y apagado el coche.

"La última vez que revisé el recuento de la población se basa en los residentes vivos" Dijo Blaine, recargándose en su asiento y sonriéndole a Kurt, mirando la expresión en el pálido rostro.

"Oh." Kurt suspiró, confundido _de nuevo_ acerca de cómo era realmente el mundo vampírico. Cuando Blaine salió del auto trató de abrir su puerta pero se dio cuenta de que no podía por los seguros. Miró a Blaine cuando este abrió su puerta y tomó su muñeca. "Enserio Blaine, creo que aprendí la vez pasada." Murmuró saliendo del coche y tratando de soltarse del agarre de Blaine, pero el otro vampiro no lo dejó.

Blaine tomó mas fuerte la pequeña muñeca cuando Kurt empezó a jalonearse, cerrando la puerta detrás del adolescente antes de activar la alarma con el pequeño llavero. Guardando las llaves en su bolsillo soltó rápidamente la muñeca de Kurt para tomarlo por la cintura. Mientras caminaban plantó unos cuantos besos en el cuello de Kurt, guiándolo hacia la puerta del restaurante.

Kurt dejó de intentar soltarse cuando sintió los cálidos labios de Blaine contra su piel, un fuerte ronroneo comenzó mientras seguían caminando. No podía lograr concentrarse en otra cosa aparte de en los dedos de Blaine que salían y entraban ligeramente por el frente de sus pantalones dejando un cosquilleo en su piel al rozarla. Así que cuando pasaron la puerta, no notó el letrero que dejaba muy claro que ningún humano era permitido en la zona.

"¡Profesor Anderson!"

La cabeza de Kurt se levantó rápidamente y la cara soñolienta que tenía se esfumó. ¿Profesor? Resopló cuando la palabra pasó otra vez por su cabeza. Sabía que Blaine era maestro en Dalton, pero no sabía que la gente lo llamaba _profesor._

"Calla, tú" Susurró Blaine en el oído de la cría antes de besar su suave mejilla. Miró al estudiante que lo había llamado y sonrío. "Jerry, me imaginaba que te encontraríamos aquí, ¿Lizzy todavía te hace trabajar?" Preguntó Blaine al hombre, riéndose cuando Jerry asintió tristemente.

"Nunca me da un descanso, esa mujer." Dijo con una mueca, tomando dos menús del pequeño contenedor que estaba detrás. "No sabía que tenía una cría." Declaró mientras los guiaba por el restaurante.

Kurt ignoró el resto de la conversación para poder mirar a los otros clientes en el restaurante. Algunos se veían elegantes y refinados, mientras que otros parecían estar en un ataque por exceso de azúcar. Ladeo su cabeza cuando una pareja en el fondo captó su atención. El chico estaba sentado en el regazo de otro que se veía un poco mayor, ambos eran hombres, pero eso no fue lo que atrajo su atención. Miro un poco mas cerca y parpadeó en sorpresa cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo. ¡El que estaba sentado en las piernas del otro estaba siendo alimentado! ¡Justo enfrente de todos! Volteando alrededor para ver si a alguien mas eso le parecía extraño, no encontró a nadie que les prestara atención, ¡de hecho pudo ver a otras parejas haciendo lo mismo! ¿Acaso los vampiros no tenían algún tipo de decencia? ¿Qué tal si un humano entraba y los veía?

Blaine mantuvo su agarre en Kurt mientras caminaban, viendo cabezas voltear a verlos. Frunció el ceño. Tal vez la esencia de Kurt era mas fuerte de lo que pensaba. Algunas de las otras crías saludaban a Kurt, pero el parecía estar concentrado en algo al fondo del restaurante. Algunos vampiros que eran mas o menos de la edad de Blaine inclinaban la cabeza educadamente cuando la pareja pasaba, ojos recorrían el cuerpo de Kurt. Contuvo un gruñido pues sabía que esto pasaría cuando convirtiera a Kurt, pero aún así no le gustaba. Agradeció cuando Jerry los llevo a la parte mas privada del local, relajo su agarre en la cintura de Kurt, dejando a la cría respirar un poco mientras seguían caminando.

La vista de Kurt fue interrumpida cuando entraron a otra habitación. Notó que Blaine se relajó pero aún se mantenía cerca de él. No sabía si le gustaba o no este lugar. Una vez que se sentaron en una pequeña mesa en la esquina un menú fue depositado en sus manos. Rápidamente lo abrió, escondiendo su sonrojado rostro detrás de él.

"Realmente es muy callado." Comentó Jerry, sonriendo al ver como el menú temblaba en las manos del adolescente.

"Créeme, normalmente no lo es." Dijo Blaine, sorprendido cuando no recibió una mirada molesta por parte de Kurt. "¿Nos permites?" Pidió educadamente, sonriendo cuando Jerry asintió.

"Claro, iré por Liz." Dijo antes de alejarse.

"Kurt." Susurró Blaine, quitando gentilmente el menú de las manos del contratenor. Notó las mejillas sonrojadas y pensó en lo que había pasado. Nada parecía sobresalir así que se acerco para poner una mano encima de la de el otro. "¿Qué pasa?"

Kurt bajo la mirada, no muy seguro de si quería hablar acerca de ello pues gracias a la adorable situación que había pasado en los apartamentos sabía que la gente podía escucharlo hablar. "La gente estaba…mordiéndose en la otra habitación." Susurró finalmente, levantando la mirada cuando Blaine apretó su mano.

"Bebe, eso es normal en los negocios de vampiros." Blaine explicó lentamente, usando su pulgar para acariciar la piel en la mano de Kurt. "No podemos dejar de alimentar a nuestras crías cuando lo necesitan." Continuó, mirando a Kurt. "¿Ya te empezaron a doler los dientes o la garganta?" Cuestionó, deseando asegurarse.

Kurt negó rápidamente con la cabeza. "No." Susurró mirando a Blaine. "Nunca bebería de ti en un lugar como este." Añadió, estremeciendo ante la idea.

"Ya veremos." Replicó Blaine, una suave risa escapándosele. Estaba viendo su menú cuando una voz familiar lo sacó de sus pensamientos de pedir una hamburguesa con queso.

"¡Blaine Anderson!"

Kurt levanto la vista, sorprendido de ver a una hermosa mujer rubia caminar hacia su mesa, el hombre que había visto antes, Jerry si recordaba bien, la seguía como un cachorro perdido. Miró como al detenerse el hombre envolvió sus brazos en la delgada cintura de la chica y se acurruco en su cuello. Los ojos verdes brillantes de ella se posaron en él y él trago saliva lentamente.

"¡Oh Blaine!" Jadeó ella, dando golpecitos en el brazo de la cría cuando este comenzó a ronronear de felicidad. "Es hermoso. ¿Este es el chico del que haz estado hablando todo el año?" Preguntó, ladeando su cabeza cuando su cría comenzó a besar su cuello.

Blaine sonrió. "Sí, Kurt ella es Elizabeth Cutshaw y su cría Jerry Pickinger." Explicó Blaine, sonriendo cuando Kurt les mandó una sonrisa. "Esta muy tímido hoy, normalmente te estaría haciendo halagos por el hecho de que traes puesto algo de Alexander McQueen." Dijo, mirando como las mejillas de Kurt se tornaban del un rosa brillante que tanto amaba.

"Realmente no puedo felicitarla cuando me vestiste con _esta _ropa" Se lamentó Kurt, señalando a los ajustados jeans y la playera estampada que traía puesta.

"¡Pobre cosita!" Exclamó Lizzy, sentándose en la silla que Jerry había sacado para ella momentos antes. Tomó la mano de Kurt entre las suyas, dándole una mirada inquisitiva. "Blaine, ¿Cuántos años tiene?" Susurró después de unos segundos.

"Esta es su primera noche." Contestó Blaine, sonriendo cuando Lizz soltó un chillido de emoción y tomó a Kurt entre sus brazos para darle un fuerte abrazo.

"Eres demasiado lindo como para describirte" Dijo, besando la mejilla de Kurt.

Kurt balbuceó un gracias antes de alejarse de la mujer. Escuchó a Jerry reírse con disimulo y volteó su cabeza para mirar a la otra cría que todavía estaba ronroneando fuertemente. Cuando Jerry solo se encogió de hombros, él resoplo y miró a Blaine.

"¿Vas a seguir dando clases en Dalton? Preguntó Lizzy, quitando sus manos de Kurt para ponerlas en las rodillas cruzadas del chico.

"Claro, no creo poder educar a Kurt en casa, es un poco testarudo." Comentó Blaine, sonriendo cuando Kurt finalmente le lanzó una obscura mirada por el comentario.

"Bien, no sería lo mismo sin usted profesor." Dijo Jerry con una gran sonrisa.

"Espera, ¿tú vas a la escuela?" Espetó Kurt, sorprendido pues el hombre se veía como de unos veinticinco.

"Sí, solo tengo cuatro." Replicó Jerry, carcajeándose cuando Kurt lo vio con una expresión demasiado confundida.

"Cuatro en años muertos cariño" Explicó Lizzy. "Jerry se bueno, o te haré limpiar el piso de la cocina." Gritó. La risa paró instantáneamente y un fuerte quejido fue todo lo que se escuchó.

"Las crías también tienen que ir a la escuela para aprender. Aunque algunos son educados en casa." Replicó Blaine suavemente, sonriendo cuando Kurt lo miró.

"¿Por cuánto tiempo?." Preguntó Kurt, un poco asustado de lo que obtendría por respuesta.

"Entre diez o quince años, o hasta que su creador los considere aptos para salir o abandonar sus estudios" Blaine explicó, sonriendo cuando Kurt gruñó.

"Creí que me había librado de la escuela, ¿y ahora tengo que pasar mas tiempo en ella?" Kurt preguntó entristecido, mirando a Jerry mientras este se reía de nuevo.

"No te preocupes, Dalton es impresionante, y como tu creador es un profesor, apuesto que puedes librarte de casi todo" Jerry dijo emocionado.

"No cuentes con ello." Blaine agregó rápidamente, aliviado cuando una sonrisa se formó en el hermoso rostro de Kurt.

"Bueno, te dejaré a ti y a Kurt seguir con su comida, ¿lo de siempre Blaine?" Preguntó Lizzy mientras se ponía de pie, Jerry acomodando su silla después.

"Me conoces tan bien Liz" Dijo Blaine con una sonrisa.

"Debería, has estado comiendo aquí por lo menos sesenta años." Contestó poniendo los ojos en blanco. "¿Y para ti cariño?" Preguntó, mirando a Kurt.

"Oh um, no pude ver el menú…" dijo, tratando de tomarlo, pero Liz tomó ambos antes. "Será una sorpresa, aparte nadie se ha quejado nunca de algo que haya salido de mi cocina." Dijo con un pequeño guiño. "Jerry tomará la orden de sus bebidas, ¿esta bien?" Dijo por encima del hombro cuando se fue.

Jerry se alejo justo después de que ellos pidieron agua. Ahora estaban solos y Kurt se giró hacia Blaine. "¿Sesenta años?" Susurró, con ojos de sorpresa. "¿Cuántos años _tienes_?"

Blaine hizo una mueca. "Creí que habíamos quedado en que nunca preguntarías eso" le recordó a la cría, acercando lo mas posible la silla en la Kurt estaba sentado.

Kurt levantó una ceja mientras era acercado. "Bueno, le preguntaré a Elizabeth, apuesto que ella sabrá" Declaró, poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de Blaine mientras el vampiro empezó a acariciar su muslo.

Blaine sonrió al escuchar el suave ronroneo que hacía Kurt. Besó la frente del adolescente antes de contestar. "No creo, ella es mas vieja que yo y se podría ofender por la pregunta." Dijo, soltando una risita cuando Kurt suspiro.

"Sabes que algún día sabré" Declaró Kurt, cerrando sus ojos mientras Blaine plantaba mas besos en su frente.

"Lo sé."

* * *

><p><strong>(NA): **Tuvieron un poco mas de información en este capítulo y estoy segura de que algunos de ustedes están listos para que Dalton llegue a esta historia. No se preocupen, vendrá en el siguiente capítulo.

_¿Mas preguntas? ¡Por favor pregunten!_

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Perdón por la LARGA espera. Juro que el capítulo estaba listo desde el viernes en la mañana, pero todo se me complicó y ya no pude subirlo. **_

_**Marierux ****gracias ****por hacerme ver un grave error que tuve en el capítulo anterior. Lo corregí apenas vi tu comentario.**_

_**No duden en señalarme cualquier error que encuentren, a veces traduzco medio dormida y se me van muchos detalles xD **_

_**Bueno, empecemos con la traducción:**_

* * *

><p><strong>(NA): Muchas alertas para esta historia! Fue muy loco ver tantas notificaciones en mi e-mail! Bueno, espero que este capítulo los haga felices, pues al fin llegamos a Dalton!**

**Clasificación: **M

**Advertencias: ** M/M, Lenguaje.

**Renuncia: **No soy dueña de Glee ni de ninguno de sus personajes…de nada.

* * *

><p><strong>New Blood<strong>

_Family (parte 1)_

¿A todos los vampiros les gustaba demostrar su afecto en público? Eso parecía por la cantidad de pequeños jadeos y gemidos que Kurt escuchaba en la habitación. Un pequeño grito proveniente del otro lado de la habitación captó su atención. Era de una mujer joven quién tenía la cabeza agachada, cabello largo color café caía por su rostro. El vampiro a su lado tenía una expresión de cansancio y su brazo la sostenía por sus pequeños hombros. Se acercó a susurrarle algo en su oído, pero la mujer no respondió y solo colocó su cabeza sobre su hombro. Kurt ladeó la cabeza intentando escuchar, pero solo oía la tenue charla de los otros clientes.

"Es su primera." Susurró Blaine, presionando su labios en el cuello de Kurt cuando la cría salto en sorpresa por el sonido de su voz.

"¿Primera?" Kurt respondió también con un susurro, levantando lentamente su cabeza del hombro de Blaine. Miró a los ojos hazel por un momento antes de volver a mirar a la pareja.

"Su primera cría." Comenzó Blaine, tomando una de las manos de Kurt entre la suya. "Es un vampiro muy joven, tal vez acaba de ser liberado por su creador" Continuó, levantando la mano del adolescente para besar sus nudillos.

Kurt miró como Blaine plantaba mas besos en su mano antes de voltear hacia la otra mesa de nuevo. ¿Cómo sabía eso Blaine? No era que la mujer tuviera un enorme letrero que dijera que era la número uno. Volvió a mirar al vampiro que la acompañaba y en lugar de parecer cansado, se veía normal, bueno tan normal como alguien puede verse siendo vampiro. Unos suaves labios se posaron de repente en su muñeca, regresando su atención al que estaba a su lado. "¿Cómo puedes saber?" Preguntó Kurt, levantando una ceja cuando el vampiro soltó una risita.

"¿Notaste lo cansado que se ve?" Preguntó Blaine, continuando cuando el adolescente asintió. "La ha estado alimentando demasiado" susurró, metiendo la mano en su bolsillo mientras su celular vibraba.

Kurt miró a Blaine mientras este sacaba su Blackberry de su bolsillo antes de, otra vez, volver a dirigir su vista a la pareja de la que habían estado hablando. ¿Era por eso que la mujer había gritado? ¿El vampiro le había negado sangre? Bueno eso tenía sentido, ¿pero no había dicho Blaine que tenían que alimentarlos cuando lo necesitaban? Un suave click interrumpió sus pensamientos, y su atención volvió a los pulgares de Blaine mientras estos escribían un mensaje en la Blackberry que tenía en sus manos. Pensándolo bien, ¿no era esta la primera vez que veía a Blaine mensajeando? "No sabía que podías mandarle mensajes a la gente" Declaró Kurt, sonriendo cuando Blaine soltó una carcajada.

"Mis amigos y familia sabían que no tenían que intentar llamarme cuando estuviera contigo" Explicó Blaine, tomando la mano de Kurt para apretarla ligeramente.

"¿Familia?" Preguntó Kurt confundido, pero fue distraído por Jerry caminando hacia su mesa sosteniendo una bandeja en una de sus manos.

"Intenté traerle agua Profesor, pero Lizzy dijo que no podía cambiar lo que usualmente pide." Dijo Jerry con una pequeña sonrisa, poniendo un vaso de coca-cola enfrente de Blaine.

Los labios de Kurt se arquearon un poco mientras veía como el vampiro meneaba su cabeza. Cuando un vaso de bebida gaseosa fue puesto en frente de él, miró a Jerry con cara de confusión.

"Hey, no es mi culpa, tampoco me dejó traerte agua." Dijo Jerry encogiéndose de hombros. Acercó la charola y colocó un tazón de palitos de pan en el centro de la mesa. "Sus ordenes deberían de estar listas pronto, los palitos de pan son cortesía de la casa" Declaró antes de irse.

Kurt miró los palitos de pan con el rostro en blanco. Extrañaba a sus amigos. Extrañaba ir a Breadsticks y comer con Mercedes y el resto del club glee. ¿Podría algún día volver a hacer eso? Volteó a ver a Blaine cuando el vampiro besó su frente. Una triste sonrisa adornaba su hermoso rostro, causando que Kurt sonriera un poco. "Es difícil" susurró suavemente, conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban en caer.

"Lo se." Susurró Blaine en respuesta, mirando a Kurt de cerca. Todavía esperaba un ataque nervioso pues Kurt había despertado en un estado muy meloso. Se sintió aliviado cuando Kurt tomó un palito de pan para morderlo, pues él pensaba que iba que tener que forzar a la cría para que comiera.

Kurt masticó lentamente, sus ojos abriéndose exageradamente mientras el sabor explotaba en su lengua. ¡Era el palito de pan mas asombroso que había probado! ¡Era como si la persona que lo había hecho se hubiera asegurado de que estuviera muy sazonado! Podía distinguir claramente seis hierbas en él. Miró a Blaine quién estaba tomando lentamente su coca. Tragó rápidamente, esperando a que el vampiro dejara su bebida. "¡Blaine! ¡Estos son asombrosos!" Exclamó Kurt, su voz incrementando el bajo tono que había estado usando toda la noche, causando a algunos vampiros voltear a verlos. Kurt pareció no darse cuenta mientras tomaba otro palito. "¡Tienes que probarlo!" Dijo emocionado, poniendo un extremo en los labios de Blaine.

Blaine sonrió y abrió su boca, permitiendo a Kurt alimentarlo mientras daba un mordisco. Masticó lentamente, decidiendo hacerle una broma a Kurt pretendiendo pensar en su respuesta. Lentamente tragó el bocado y le sonrió a su cría. "Hmm, bastante bueno" Blaine dijo finalmente, riéndose cuando Kurt gruño de frustración.

"Blaine, ¡obviamente nunca haz comido un palito de pan para compararlo con este!" Kurt dijo rápidamente. "¡No se parece a nada que haya probado!" Dijo, dándole otra mordida a su palito, cerrando sus ojos mientras lo saboreaba.

"Kurt, me da gusto que pienses que es increíble, pero también quiero recordarte que es la primera cosa que has probado desde que te transformaste" Blaine explicó lentamente.

Kurt parpadeó y miró la mitad de palito de pan que tenía en la mano mientras masticaba. ¿Todo iba a saber así de nuevo y fresco ahora? Tragó su bocado antes de volver a mirar a Blaine. "Bueno, al menos ahora se que lo del ajo es falso." Dijo, sonriendo cuando el vampiro se rió.

"Si bueno, teníamos que darles a los humanos algún tipo de seguridad falsa, ¿no?" Preguntó Blaine con una ceja levantada, colocando su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Kurt. Besó la mejilla del chico cuando este asintió.

* * *

><p>Blaine decidió que sería el primero en hacer probar a Kurt el chocolate. La manera en que la cría lamía sus labios y gemía por los diferentes sabores de su comida lo estaba volviendo loco lentamente. Podía imaginarse su reacción cuando una pieza de chocolate oscuro fuera introducida en sus labios. Cruzó sus piernas, mirando a Kurt seguir comiendo y haciendo planes para ordenar una caja de chocolate y encerrarse con su cría en su habitación.<p>

"Bueno, parece que ahora tengo otro fan." Dijo Elizabeth mientras caminaba hacia la mesa. Hizo una mueca ante la expresión con la que Blaine miraba a Kurt y meneó un poco su cabeza. Se rió cuando Kurt la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Este pollo a la parmesana es increíble!" Exclamó Kurt antes de introducir otro tenedor lleno de fideos en su boca. Contuvo otro gemido por todas las diferentes especias que inundaban su boca antes de volver a mirar a Elizabeth. "¿Tú cocinaste esto?" Le preguntó, frunciendo el ceño de confusión cuando la mujer se rió.

"Oh no, querido." Dijo Elizabeth, jalando una silla y pateando la espinilla de Blaine al sentarse para que este regresara su atención a sus papas en lugar de a los labios de su cría. Obtuvo un suave gruñido en respuesta, pero el hombre comenzó a comer su comida de nuevo. "Hace mucho tiempo que no cocino, ahora tengo chefs para hacer el trabajo sucio." Explicó, sonriendo cuando Blaine limpió con una servilleta los residuos de salsa de la boca de Kurt.

Kurt se sonrojó cuando Blaine limpió su boca pero le dedico al vampiro una pequeña sonrisa antes de alejar su plato vacío. "En verdad que eso fue lo mejor que he probado." Dijo alegremente, acercando su cabeza al hombro de Blaine, plantando algunos besos en su cuello.

"Nunca sabré porque son tan cariñosos después de comer" Musitó Elizabeth, riéndose cuando Kurt se volvió a sonrojar, escondiendo su cara en el cuello de Blaine.

Blaine soltó una risita, limpiando sus manos con una servilleta antes de envolver a Kurt con sus brazos, resistiendo la urgencia de poner al adolescente en su regazo. Sabía que a Kurt probablemente no le gustaría hacer eso en público todavía, incluso con lo cariñoso que estaba siendo. "Creo que es solo por esa sensación de saciedad que les da, me acuerdo que cuando Nick comía siempre iba a buscarme para acurrucarse a mi lado y tomar una siesta." Contestó, sobando el costado de Kurt.

Kurt parpadeó. ¿Nick? Nunca había escuchado de ningún _Nick _antes. Abrió su boca pero rápidamente la cerró. Esperaría hasta que estuvieran a solas para exigir una explicación de quién era ese tal Nick y por que sentía la necesidad de acurrucarse con _su_ Blaine. Un suave gruñido interrumpió el ronroneo que estaba haciendo, causando que el vampiro le diera un suave apretón.

"¿Kurt? Preguntó Blaine, besando su frente. Frunció el ceño cuando Kurt se alejo de su lado para cruzar sus brazos sobre su pecho y ponerse de mal humor. Levantando una ceja y miró a Elizabeth quién estaba sonriendo como un gato que había logrado atrapar al canario.

"Me encanta cuando las crías de la gente tienen cambios de humor." Anunció alegremente, mirando a Blaine quién la veía ligeramente enfadado. "¿Postre?" Preguntó dulcemente, sonriendo cuando Blaine suspiró.

"No, creo que es todo lo que necesitamos, ¿la cuenta?" Blaine preguntó esperanzado, en verdad no quería que Kurt hiciera un berrinche en un restaurant completamente lleno. Sabía que Kurt no podía evitar que sus emociones estuvieran fuera de control, pero la privacidad de su auto le parecía el mejor lugar por el momento.

Elizabeth se burló. "Por favor, sabes que no te cobro cuando traes a una nueva cría a verme." Dijo mientras se levantaba. Caminó hacia Kurt quién parecía aún estar furioso, mas bien como una bomba de tiempo en la opinión de Blaine. Se agachó y beso la pálida mejilla de Kurt. "Estoy segura que te veré en la fiesta de Jeff." Dijo antes de despedirse de Blaine y alejarse.

¿Ahora había un Jeff involucrado? Volteó a ver a Blaine, dedicándole su famosa mirada de descontento. ¡¿Quiénes eran estos dos que Blaine había olvidado mencionar, y por que se sentía tan enojado por eso? Ugh! Apretó sus puños mientras intentaba calmarse, dejando escapar un pequeño quejido cuando Blaine lo levantó suavemente sosteniéndolo del brazo.

"Vamos Kurt." Dijo Blaine pacientemente, guiando a la cría por el restaurante. Se despidió de Jerry cuando lo pasaron, manteniendo sujetado a Kurt mientras salían hacia la fresca noche. No pareció importar pues la cría estaba demasiado enojada como para notar cualquier cosa interesante. Caminó rápidamente hacia su auto y abrió la puerta del pasajero con sus llaves. Después de dejar que el adolescente subiera y cerrar la puerta, se dirigió a la puerta del conductor y subió, activó los seguros y tomó el volante mientras esperaba a que los gritos empezaran. Después de algunos minutos de que Kurt controlara su fuerte respiración sin soltar ningún grito, Blaine estaba bastante sorprendido otra vez. Nunca había tenido una cría con tanto control. Colocó su mano en la pierna de Kurt, gruñendo cuando esta fue alejada con un golpe. "Kurt…qu-"

"¿Quién es Nick? Kurt replicó, apretando sus puños mientras estos descansaban en sus piernas. Miró Blaine cuando el vampiro comenzó a reír. "¡No le veo la gracia a esto Blaine!" Gritó, aventando sus manos en el aire.

"Oh bebe." Dijo Blaine después de al fin parar de reír. "Nick es, bueno era una de mis crías." Explicó, sonriéndole a Kurt cuando la expresión del otro se quedó en blanco. "Te dije que tenía algunos." Le recordó al contratenor.

Kurt se calmó ante la explicación, un poco molesto consigo mismo por haberse inquietado tanto hasta que recordó el otro nombre. "Bueno, quién es Jeff entonces?" Preguntó, mirando de cerca de Blaine.

Blaine tomó la mano de Kurt, agradecido de que la cría no alejara su mano mientras le daba un ligero apretón. "Jeff es la cría de Nick." Declaró suavemente, confundiéndose cuando Kurt frunció el ceño.

"¿Todavía sientes algo por Nick?" Susurró Kurt, temeroso de la respuesta. ¿Qué tal si Blaine era del tipo de vampiro que tiene múltiples amantes y nunca se dio cuenta? ¿En verdad era que no sabía nada de este hombre después de conocerlo por un año, no, amarlo por un año?

"Kurt, siempre le tendré algún tipo de cariño a aquellos a los que con vertí, pero nunca he sentido el tipo de amor que te tengo a ti con los otros." Susurró Blaine, mirando el rostro de Kurt. "Eres la persona mas hermosa, inteligente y amable que he conocido. Nada podría distraerme nunca de ti." Dijo suavemente, tomando la barbilla del chico, volteando su cara suavemente para poder observar los ojos glasz de Kurt.

"Pero…eres Blaine." Kurt comenzó, sus ojos llorosos mientras hablaba. "Podrías tener a quien fuera, pero elegiste a alguien como yo. No lo entiendo." Susurró, lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. "Eres maravilloso, bueno y simplemente magnífico, y yo solo Kurt…"

"Nunca te pediré que seas mas que eso, te amo porque eres Kurt. No porque seas alguien falso que solo anda por ahí sin camisa para llamar mi atención. Eres fuerte, obstinado y no tienes miedo de decir las cosas como son. Amo tu actitud, tu voz, tu cuerpo." Dijo, sonriendo mientras Kurt se sonrojaba. "Te amo Kurt Hummel, y estaré cerca de ti tanto tiempo como me quieras." Susurró, tomando la mejilla de Kurt en su mano.

Kurt se acercó a la cálida mano, mirando a los brillantes ojos hazel de Blaine. "¿Incluso si te quiero para siempre?" susurró, colocando su mano encima de la del otro.

"Incluso si me quieres por siempre y para siempre." Blaine contestó, sonriendo cuando Kurt rodó los ojos y soltó una carcajada.

"¿También elegiste tus diálogos cursis de los cincuentas?" Kurt preguntó con una sonrisa, moviendo su cabeza para besar la cálida palma de Blaine. Comenzó a ronronear mientras Blaine se reía un poco. ¿Cómo pudo llegar a pensar que Blaine estaba jugando con él?

"Ahí vas de nuevo despreciando a los cincuentas." Dijo Blaine con un suspiro, limpiando algunas lagrimas de las mejillas de Kurt con su pulgar. "¿Estas mejor?" Preguntó, acomodándose en su asiento y colocando su mano en la pierna de Kurt.T "

Kurt se sonrojó y miró por la ventanilla del pasajero. "Perdón, no se por que me enojé tanto." Murmuró, cruzando sus piernas después de ponerse el cinturón.

"Bueno, estoy seguro que se esta volviendo una de tus razones favoritas, pero tus emociones están fuera de control por la transformación." Explicó Blaine con una sonrisa, mirando como Kurt negaba con la cabeza.

"¡Dios mío, es como si estuviera embarazado o algo!" Kurt comenzó, levantando su mano para contar las razones con sus dedos. "Primero no podía caminar sin caerme." Dijo, bajando su dedo índice. "Luego todo lo que huelo y pruebo es diferente" Otro dedo bajó mientras él negaba con la cabeza. "Me enojo tanto que considero golpearte en la cara." Continuó, ignorando la fuerte carcajada del otro vampiro. "¡Luego empiezo a llorar por eso como una niña estúpida!"

"Bueno definitivamente no eres una chica, gracias a dios." Dijo Blaine mientras se recargaba en su asiento. "He visto crías mujeres y todo lo que hacen es gemir, quejarse y usar las tarjetas de crédito de sus creadores." Miró a Kurt por un momento. "Aunque creo que eso último si va a pasar." Añadió suavemente cuando Kurt gruñó de frustración.

"No Blaine, se dice "por lo menos no puedes quedar embarazado"." Corrigió Kurt, mirando por la ventana por un momento antes de girar rápidamente su cabeza hacia Blaine. "Oh dios, ¿no estoy embarazado verdad?" Preguntó lleno de pánico, colocando rápidamente su mano sobre su vientre. "¡Oh no! ¡No puedo estarlo! ¡Solo tengo diecisiete!"

Blaine miró a Kurt por un momento antes de sonreír. Suspiró y meneó su cabeza dramáticamente. "Debí haber sabido que besarte tanto era malo, digo, sabía que el riesgo de besarte era embarazarte, maldita sea. No estaba listo para ser papá todavía." Contestó con un falso quejido.

"¡No Blaine! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡No puede ser!" ¿Oh dios, que vamos a hacer?" Kurt continuó angustiado, pasando sus dedos por su cabello perfectamente estilizado.

Después de ver a Kurt arruinar completamente su cabello y sobar su estomago al menos diez veces, Blaine soltó a reírse. "Dios Kurt." Dijo después de calmarse.

"¿Por que demonios esto se te hace gracioso?" Kurt gritó, de nuevo al borde de las lágrimas.

"Kurt, bebe, piénsalo." Blaine comenzó, tomando su mano otra vez. "¿Cómo sería posible que estuvieras embarazado?" Preguntó lentamente.

Kurt pensó por un momento antes de volver a mirar a Blaine. "Pero dijiste que tus besos…" Kurt se detuvo antes de mirar y golpear en el brazo al vampiro. "¡Maldito!" Gritó, volteándose cuando alejó su mano de la de Blaine.

Blaine se rió de nuevo sintiendo innecesario el recalcar que casi ni había sentido el golpe que la cría le había dado. "Como me iba a resistir, ni siquiera hemos tenido sexo aún y pensaste que estabas embarazado." Dijo con una ceja levantada. "¿Lima tan siquiera tenía clases acerca de vampiros?" preguntó.

"No, todo lo que nos enseñaron fue que eran horribles criatura y que te violarían sin pensarlo dos veces." Kurt murmuró, lanzándole a Blaine una oscura mirada.

Blaine suspiró antes de meter la llave del auto. No podía creer que la ciudad en la que Kurt había crecido fuera de mente tan cerrada. ¿Cómo se había convertido en la increíble persona que era? Miró a su cría quien estaba aún un poco malhumorado. Volvió la vista al volante, extrañando al padre por el que Kurt aún estaba de luto. Siempre había estado ahí para su hijo, incluso en su último respiro. Blaine solo sabía que sin aquel hombre, Kurt nunca habría sido la misma persona que era ahora.

"¿Perdóname?" Preguntó, colocando su mano en las rodillas cruzadas de Kurt. Sonrió cuando Kurt suspiró.

"Como si realmente pudiera enojarme contigo por mucho tiempo." Dijo Kurt, rodando sus ojos cuando Blaine le dedicó una sonrisa con dientes.

"Voy a prender el motor." Blaine advirtió, sonriendo mientras Kurt ponía sus manos en sus orejas asintiendo levemente. No encontró la necesidad de decirle a la cría que el adorable gesto humano en realidad no hacía que el ruido disminuyera.

* * *

><p>Como Blaine esperaba, Kurt cayó dormido tan pronto como empezaron a conducir por la carretera. La radio estaba apagada y la calefacción encendida para mantener a la cría caliente mientras dormía. La última hora en el tráfico escuchó la suave respiración y los pequeños balbuceos del adolescente. Por el momento envidiaba a Kurt un poco. Recordaba cuando se acurrucaba con su creador y dormía en los cálidos días de verano. Extrañaba poder dormir cuando estaba aburrido o el poder usar la excusa de ser joven para alejarse de los problemas. Sonrió, mirando el hermoso rostro de Kurt cuando se detuvo en la luz roja. Kurt al fin era suyo, la persona en la que se había esforzado tanto por conseguir. La única persona por la que se había sentido así, era completamente y <em>para siempre suya.<em>

Una vez que Blaine entró a Dalton, deseó que Kurt hubiera estado despierto para darle el primer vistazo a su nuevo hogar. Mientras conducía hacia la parte trasera de la escuela un sonido de notificación sonó cuando se acerco el estacionamiento subterráneo. Cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca, la puerta se abrió automáticamente deslizándose hacia un lado para que él entrara. Bajó unos cuantos niveles antes de encontrar su nombre en una placa en la pared y a sus otros tres autos en los lugares de estacionamiento. Estacionó su auto en medio de su Ferrari rojo y de su Corvette negro. Solo había dejado que Kurt lo viera en su BMW porque no quería parecer presumido. Acomodó el auto en el lugar y lo apagó antes de sacar las llaves. Sonrió sorprendido de que Kurt no hubiera despertado. Su viaje emocional debió agotarlo mas de lo que se había dado cuenta. Quitó los seguros antes de bajar y cerrar su puerta, caminando hacia el lado de Kurt. Abrió lentamente la puerta para no despertar al adolescente y se acercó para desabrochar su cinturón de seguridad antes de suavemente cargar a Kurt.

Kurt automáticamente envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Blaine, acurrucando su rostro en el hombro de Blaine, Blaine soltó una risita y cerró la puerta del auto con su pie antes de caminar hacia los elevadores. "No voy a dejar que olvides esto." Le susurró a Kurt, besando su pálida mejilla. Mientras iban en el elevador tarareaba suavemente en el silencio, amando el peso en sus brazos. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había tenido una cría, y al fin se sentía completo de nuevo.

Una vez que el elevador sonó y abrió sus puertas Blaine se dirigió hacia una de las muchas habitaciones designadas para el personal para relajarse. Sabía que tan solo unos días antes de que el plazo empezara que todo mundo estaría ahí, preparándose para las nuevas clases y esperando a que Blaine se apareciera pues estaba seguro de que Wes había llamado a todos para que conocieran a Kurt. Esperaba que Wes hubiera elegido a algunos donantes como dijo que haría, estaba hambriento y sabía que Kurt estaría deseoso de sangre una vez que despertara.

La charla se detuvo inmediatamente una vez que Blaine entró, la mayoría miraba a Kurt mientras el vampiro caminaba, dirigiéndose al sillón desocupado en el centro de la gran habitación. Bajó a Kurt lentamente, agradecido cuando Nick colocó una almohada debajo de la cabeza del adolescente antes de que esta pudiera tocar la fría piel. Wes se acercó con una frazada y la coloco encima del delgado cuerpo antes de que Blaine plantara un beso en los labios de Kurt. Todo lo que obtuvo en respuesta fue un suave gruñido antes de que la cría se acurrucara en la almohada, inconsciente de todas las miradas que estaba recibiendo.

"Blaine." Susurró Nick, acercándose y abrazando fuertemente a su creador. Sonrió cuando el vampiro mas alto se rió, envolviendo sus fuertes brazos a su alrededor en respuesta.

"Nick, solo han pasado dos semanas." Dijo Blaine, besando la cabeza de Nick. Lo mantuvo cerca por un momento, oliendo la esencia del joven vampiro. Se alejó con una sonrisa antes de volverlo a mirar, un habito que nunca se iría. "¿Cómo esta Jeff?" preguntó.

Nick se rió, besando la mejilla de Blaine antes de contestar. "Emocionado, hiperactivo, metiéndose en problemas, lo usual." Nick bromeó, sonriendo mientras Wes y David se acercaban, dándole abrazos varoniles y palmadas en la espalda. "Aunque ha estado un poco mas emocionado estas dos semanas." Dijo, cruzando sus brazos.

"Bueno no diario se cumplen dos." Dijo David con una sonrisa, caminando hacia donde los otros profesores inspeccionaban al hermoso chico que Blaine había traído.

"Si bueno, la manera en la que esta actuando es como si fuera a ir a la Luna." Dijo Nick, sonriendo mientras Wes también se dirigió hacia el nuevo miembro del cuerpo estudiantil.

"Oh déjalo emocionarse." Blaine reclamó, dándole a Nick otro apretón. "David tiene razón, no cumples dos a diario." Dijo, sonriendo cuando Nick rodó sus ojos. "¿Bueno, donde esta mi primo?" preguntó.

"Tomando una siesta, cayó agotado después de comer una caja de dulces y correr por los pasillos." Nick dijo con una leve risa.

Blaine soltó una risita y miró alrededor, su rostro cayendo al no ver a Jeremiah en la habitación. "¿Dónde esta Jeremiah?" preguntó, mirando como los otros se acercaban mas a Kurt. Confiaba en todos los que estaban dentro del cuarto, así que en realidad no tenía de que preocuparse. Algunas de las mujeres arrullaban o pasaban sus dedos por el cabello de la cría.

"Dijo que vendría pronto, acabo de llamarlo." Contestó Nick, dando una palmada al hombro de Blaine. "No creo que lo este tomando muy bien." Continuó.

Blaine suspiró y asintió ligeramente. "No pensé que lo haría, el siempre ha sido demasiado apegado." Dijo, sonriendo cuando Kurt soltó un pequeño gruñido.

"Es hermoso." Susurró Wes antes de voltearse hacia Blaine. "Debes haber tenido suerte de encontrarlo en Lima."

"No estoy seguro de si fue suerte o solo el simple destino." Admitió Blaine, sobando la parte trasera de su cuello. "Wes, ¿dijiste que me tendrías algunos donadores?" Preguntó, sonriendo cuando el asiático asintió.

"Conseguí algunos AB positivo par ti." Declaró antes de salir de la habitación, regresando con algunos humanos unos minutos mas tarde. "Señoritas." Dijo educadamente, señalando a Blaine. Ellas soltaron unas risitas alegremente, tratando de mover sus caderas de manera seductora mientras caminaban hacia el vampiro.

Blaine resistió la urgencia de rodar sus ojos mientras ellas intentaban ganar su atención. Caminó hacia la silla que Nick había acercado al sillón donde Kurt dormía, se sentó y acercó a la primera chica, haciendo que esta se hincara entre sus piernas. La chica se sonrojo y soltó una risita, meneando sus pestañas mientras lo miraba. "Cariño, ¿esta es tu primera vez?" Blaine preguntó pacientemente. Cuando esta negó con la cabeza el sonrió. "Bien, quédate quieta y trata de no gritar." Dijo, colocando su mano sobre la boca de la mujer antes de inclinarse y morder en su bronceado cuello. Ella gritó en placer detrás de la mano de Blaine, sus fuertes gritos y gemidos apenas siendo contenidos por la mano.

* * *

><p>Kurt parpadeó abriendo sus ojos, abrazándose a si mismo y jalando la frazada para cubrir su cabeza, pensando que su padre estaba abajo alistándose para el trabajo como lo hacía cada mañana. Olfateo el aire buscando el familiar olor a café, pero en lugar de eso el fuerte olor a piel y algo demasiado dulce entró por su nariz. Ahora que lo pensaba, su cama no era nada cómoda y estaba mas fría que lo usual. Esperen…<p>

"¡Oh dios, SI!" Una mujer gritó de repente, causando que Kurt se sentará rápidamente y mirara alrededor alarmado. Encontró la fuente del grito y jadeó al ver a Blaine poner su mano sobre la boca de la mujer que gemía. Miró el resto de la habitación rápidamente, dándose cuenta de que mucha gente lo miraba a _él _en lugar de a la mujer que se escuchaba como si estuviera a punto de tener un orgasmo en cualquier momento mientras Blaine se alimentaba de ella. Un suave quejido se le escapó antes de que pudiera contenerlo causando a Blaine voltear a verlo con ojos hazel brillantes.

"¿Blaine?" Susurró, esperando realmente que esto fuera un sueño del que despertaría en cualquier minuto con Finn tratando de levantarlo para jugar Xbox con él en un sábado.

"Todo esta bien Kurt." Susurró Blaine, causando que Kurt se estremeciera. Lentamente alejó a la mujer, sin ver como Wes la ayudaba a ponerse de pie y sacarla de la habitación. Lamiendo sus labios se levantó lentamente y caminó hacia su cría, sentándose y sonriendo cuando Kurt se deslizó lejos de él- "Kurt, todo esta bien, no la estaba lastimando." Dijo gentilmente, abriendo sus brazos para el adolescente.

Kurt miró a Blaine por un momento antes de lentamente gatear para sentarse junto a él, mirando todos los rostros que lo veían mientras un fuerte brazo se posó alrededor de su cintura. Algunos de ellos le sonrieron mientras que otros hicieron otras muecas.

"Bienvenido a Dalton Kurt" Blaine susurró en la oreja de Kurt, haciéndole un gesto con la mano a Nick para que se acercara. "Este es el Nick del que estabas preocupado." Dijo sonriendo cuando la cría le dedicó una mirada calculadora.

"Hola Kurt, bienvenido a la familia." Declaró Nick, acercando su mano a Kurt para saludarlo, cuando el adolescente la tomó él lo jaló rápidamente, acercando a la cría hacia él para un fuerte abrazo. "Hermano."

Kurt se quedó en shock por un momento antes de alejarse, tropezándose con sus propios pies y cayendo de espaldas en las piernas de Blaine. "¿Hermano?" Preguntó confundido, estremeciéndose al sentir unos cálidos labios en la parte trasera de su cuello.

"Es el término vampírico para otro que ha sido transformado por tu creador, tú y Nick son hermanos porque ambos fueron transformados por mí." Blaine explicó con un susurro en el oído de Kurt, sonriendo cuando la cría se relajo un poco.

"O-Oh." Dijo Kurt, mirando alrededor a los otros vampiros en la habitación. Esperen…no todos ellos eran vampiros. "Blaine…no tengo parentesco con toda esta gente ¿verdad?" preguntó, frunciendo el ceño cuando ligeras risitas se escucharon por la habitación.

"No amor, solo Nick y su cría quién esta durmiendo por el momento." Explicó Blaine, viendo como Kurt levantaba su nariz en el aire. "¿Qué es?" Preguntó suavemente, besando su hombro.

"Algo huele raro en algunos de ellos…como si algunos no fueran vampiros, pero tampoco son humanos." Kurt susurró, mirando alrededor de nuevo, notando las sonrisas en los rostros de algunas de las caras que lo veían.

"Es porque aquí también hay lobos y panteras." Explicó Blaine lentamente, esperando que todo esto no fuera a causar que Kurt hiciera corto circuito. Tomó las largas y elegantes piernas del contratenor para voltearlo en su regazo dejándolo sentado de lado. "Debes de estar hambriento" susurró, dando pequeñas mordidas al delgado cuello de Kurt.

¿Enserio Blaine creía que iba a chupar de él con esta audiencia mirándolos? En verdad que no era tan estúpido. "Um, no" Mintió aunque su garganta y dientes palpitaban de dolor. Cerró sus ojos mientras mas besos eran plantados en su garganta. Lo calmaban un poco y ni siquiera sabía por que.

"Enserio creo que necesitas alimentarte Kurt, todos aquí están acostumbrados y-"

"¿ESTA AQUÍ?" Exclamó Jeff mientras entraba corriendo por la puerta, interrumpiendo a Blaine. Dio pequeños saltitos mientras veía a su nuevo primo. "¡Es tan bonito! ¡Mira Nick!" Gritó, señalando a la otra cría en la sala.

"Lo se Jeff, cálmate antes de que le des un paro cardiaco." Nick declaró cuando noto que Kurt se aferraba a Blaine como si su vida dependiera de ello. Caminó lentamente hacia Jeff para tomar su mano.

Jeff sonrió, dándole un rápido beso en los labios a Nick antes de acercarse junto con su creador hacia el otro par. "¡Hola Blaine! Dijo alegremente antes de sentarse a un lado del par, Nick lo siguió.

"Hey Jeff." Blaine dijo con una sonrisa. "Kurt conoce a tu primo, Jeff."

Kurt vio al rubio hiperactivo por un momento, tratando de decidir si hablarle o solo dejar que este lo siguiera viendo con la mas ridícula sonrisa que había visto.

"Me gustas mas que Jeremiah." Dijo Jeff, acariciando la mano de Kurt.

"¿Jeremiah?" Kurt preguntó mirando a Blaine con las cejas levantadas. Muchas cosas estaban pasando por el momento.

"Otro hermano tuyo, aunque es un poco…obstinado." Dijo Blaine, abrazando a Kurt para acercarlo mas a su pecho.

"¿Obstinado?"

* * *

><p><strong>Preguntas:<strong>

_De Marierux_

**Edad de Blaine?:** Mmm, llegará el tiempo en que sepan esa información, por el momento se quedarán con la duda xD

_De Candy_

**Romance entre Dave y Kurt?: **No

* * *

><p><strong>(NA):** ¡Okay! Mas largo de lo que esperaba, pero apuesto a que ninguno de ustedes se quejará de eso. En este capítulo hubo un poco mas de información, así que espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

También, enserio amo escribir esta historia, así que si algunos de ustedes me dejan unos cuantos reviews para decirme si a ustedes también les gusta, sería extremadamente feliz :D

_**¡Gracias por leer!**  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorpresa! Jajaja...no estaba muerta, andaba de parranda (H) Ok no, se que no les hace gracia que los haya tenido esperando TANTO tiempo :( Pero es que salí de vacaciones & dejé todo en el olvido y luego me costó mucho retomar todas mis responsabilidades, entre ellas este fic u.u Pero los reviews me motivaron como no se imaginan.**_

_**Pero bueno. ¡Ya les traje actualización! Este capítulo es el más corto hasta ahora, pero tuve algunas dudas cuando estaba traduciendo & los personajes maldecían xD Porque no supe muy bien como traducir las groserías...por que supongo que acá hay gente de diferentes países entonces no sabía muy bien que palabras usar o.o Bueno se aceptan sugerencias, críticas & correcciones.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Renuncia: <strong>No soy dueña de Glee o de ninguno de sus personajes. De nada…

* * *

><p><strong>New Blood<strong>

_Family (parte 2)_

Blaine sonrió cuando Jeff rompió la burbuja personal de Kurt, acercándosele y pasando su nariz por el pecho del contratenor. Se sorprendió un poco cuando escuchó dos ronroneos, pero empezaba a pensar que Kurt nunca dejaría de sorprenderlo.

Kurt no sabía porque el rubio le caía tan bien. En _verdad _le agradaba. Contuvo una risita cuando Jeff comenzó a pasar su nariz por su cuello y a través de su hombro. Lentamente se acercó para olfatear al rubio, ronroneando aún mas fuerte cuando se dio cuenta de que olía igual a Blaine.

"Dios, hueles tan bien." Jeff dijo alegremente, tratando de acercar a Kurt, pero los brazos de Blaine alrededor de su cintura evitaban que lo lograra. Sin embargo esto no le impedía acurrucarse cerca de su nuevo primo, colocando sus brazos alrededor de él. "Me gusta este, es un guardián." Ronroneó, dándole un suave beso en la mejilla a Kurt.

Nick soltó una risita mientras veía a las crías interactuar. Había pasado un tiempo desde que Blaine y él habían convertido a gente tan cerca, así que casi había olvidado lo dulce que era cuando las crías se llevaban bien. "Jeff, por que no vienes un momento, deja que Kurt se alimente." Dijo suavemente, acercándose y tomando las caderas del rubio para acercarlo a su lado y lejos de Kurt. Ignoró el pequeño quejido que soltó Jeff y besó sus labios, sonriendo cuando escuchó a la otra cría quejarse también por la perdida de contacto.

"¡Pero Blaine puede tenerlo siempre!" Bufó Jeff, tratando de escaparse de las manos de Nick.

Kurt se rió ante la escena pues Jeff se veía mas alto y fuerte que su creador, pero Nick no parecía tener problemas para controlarlo. Eso le hizo preguntarse si todos los creadores eran así de fuertes, o si Nick era especial. Tomó su oportunidad y comenzó a alejarse del regazo de Blaine, pero solo logro ser sostenido todavía mas fuerte. Frunció el ceño, tratando de nuevo pero obtuvo el mismo resultado. Bueno, esto sí que era frustrante.

"Kurt." Blaine advirtió con un pequeño gruñido cuando el adolescente intentó escaparse de sus brazos de nuevo. "Detente." Ordenó, frunciendo el ceño cuando Kurt lo miró con cara de fastidio. Así que estaba empezando, la rebelión. "Creo que necesitamos ir a nuestra habitación pues no quieres alimentarte en frente de otros." Declaró, levantando una ceja cuando Kurt gruño en respuesta.

"Pero no tengo hambre." Protestó Kurt, aún tratando de encontrar la manera de escaparse de los brazos Blaine. No era que no lo disfrutara, solo quería la seguridad de saber que podía alejarse del vampiro cuando quisiera.

"Deja de mentir Kurt." Blaine susurró, sonriendo ante el gritito de sorpresa cuando se levantó, cargando a Kurt. Escuchó el bufido de indignación antes de sentir a Kurt luchando por bajarse. "Kurt, sigue jugando con mi paciencia, y te voy a cargar como bebe." Advirtió, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Le sonrió a algunos vampiros mientras soltaban pequeñas risitas.

Kurt se burló, empujando a Blaine mas fuerte. ¡Como si en verdad Blaine se atreviera a hacer eso, sería demasiado vergonzoso y Kurt no lo dejaría! ¡Él no era niña como para que lo anduvieran cargando de esa forma! Pataleó en frustración, jadeando cuando el mundo pareció ponerse borroso por un momento mientras era reacomodado. Parpadeando se dio cuenta de que los brazos de Blaine estaban debajo de su trasero y que él ahora veía el hombro del vampiro. En verdad lo hizo! Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y escondió su cabeza en el hombro de Blaine. ¿Por qué no se detuvo? Debió haber escuchado. Escuchó algunos "aww" de la gente que estaba alrededor de la habitación, y fue entonces cuando deseó ser invisible.

Blaine sonrió cuando Kurt al fin se rindió, colocando una mano en la espalda de la cría, su otro brazo cargándolo sin ningún esfuerzo. Notó cuando las piernas del adolescente se colocaron alrededor de su cintura para asegurar la posición. "Dile a Jeremiah que perdió su oportunidad esta noche. No va a molestarnos." Gritó sobre su hombro a Nick.

"Claro, el idiota debió de haber estado aquí mas temprano." Nick contestó, sosteniendo a Jeff mientras el rubio intentaba seguir a los otros dos.

Jeff suspiro, rindiéndose y recargándose en Nick. "¡Adiós Kurt! ¡Te veo mañana!" gritó, sonriendo cuando la otra cría, aún con el rostro escondido en el hombro de Blaine, agitó su mano para despedirse.

Una vez que Kurt dejo de escuchar el sonido de las voces y lo único que oía eran los zapatos de Blaine cliquear contra el piso, levantó su rostro, recargando su barbilla en el hombro del vampiro. "Ya puedes bajarme." Susurró, gruñendo cuando Blaine le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

"No lo creo, quiero que aprendas la lección." Contestó Blaine, plantando un beso en el cuello de Kurt.

"¿Lección?" Preguntó Kurt, conteniendo un quejido cuando sus dientes empezaron a doler todavía mas. "Solo quería sentarme en el sillón en lugar de en tus piernas y tu no me dejabas."

"Necesitas aprender a obedecerme." Comenzó Blaine mientras se detenía afuera del elevador, levantando su pierna y usando su pie para presionar el botón.

"Blaine, ¡no puedes controlarme!" Replicó Kurt, ya muy agitado. Empezó a retorcerse entre los brazos del vampiro, frustrándose mas cuando Blaine lo sostuvo aún mas fuerte.

"No se trata de controlarte Kurt." Blaine declaró tranquilamente. "A veces una simple orden puede ser la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte." Dijo mientras se escuchaba el sonido del elevador y éste abría sus puertas. Entró y palpó sus bolsillos para sacar su llavero, colocó el pequeño chip en la ranura. El elevador hizo un pequeño sonido al reconocer el chip antes de empezar a subir. Blaine sonrió cuando Kurt se aferró a él desesperadamente, pues aún no le gustaban los elevadores.

Una vez que Blaine salió del elevador Kurt se calmó. ¡Odiaba esas cosas! ¿Cómo podía soportarlas el otro vampiro? Se dio cuenta de que se estaba acurrucando con Blaine y se detuvo rápidamente. ¡Se suponía que tenía que seguir enojado! "¿A que te refieres con vida o muerte, no ya estoy muerto?" Replicó Kurt, mirando cómo las puertas del ascensor se cerraban.

Blaine contuvo un suspiro cuando Kurt comenzó a usar su tono sarcástico. Fue entonces cuando decidió que no le gustaba cuando la cría se ponía de mal humor. "Cazadores, Kurt." Empezó, dando vuelta en una esquina para seguir por otro pasillo. "Si te digo que te quedes en algún lugar o que te detengas y no lo haces, podrías estar muerto en segundos." Continuó, deteniéndose afuera de una gran puerta de madera. Colocó el pequeño chip en la cerradura de la puerta, agradecido cuando esta hizo un sonidito y abrió las cerraduras rápidamente. Volvió a meter su llavero en su bolsillo antes de abrir la puerta y entrar.

Kurt se estremeció cuando entraron en la habitación. Se sintió como si la temperatura hubiera descendido de unos confortables veintiún grados a unos fríos quince en tan solo dos segundos. Miró a su alrededor mientras Blaine lo cargaba. ¡Era enorme! ¿Esto era solamente la sala? Girando su cabeza pudo ver algunas puertas en una pared y un pasillo. Había pilas de cajas contra la pared y parecía que todos los muebles estaban cubiertos con sabanas. Frunció el ceño cuando entraron a la recámara. Era hermosa, tenía muebles de madera de color obscuro y paredes verde pastel. Notó un sillón enfrente de una chimenea y una gran televisión de pantalla plana en la pared contraria a la cama.

Kurt parpadeó al sentir su espalda entrar en contacto con el suave colchón. Se sentó rápidamente, mirando la habitación otro poco, sin prestarle atención a Blaine quién estaba quitándole su abrigo y playera. Tantas cosas diferentes en la habitación hacían que Kurt quisiera levantarse y explorar, pero no debía hacer eso. Frunció el ceño cuando esa idea cruzó por su cabeza, sin saber por que pensaba que tenía que _obedecer _a Blaine. Giró su cabeza rápidamente hacia Blaine, listo para seguir discutiendo con él, pero se encontró con el pecho desnudo del vampiro. Oh, bueno eso era agradable para la vista. Siguió el tonificado pecho hasta llegar al estómago plano que tenía un leve indicio de abdominales, teniendo de repente la urgencia de pasar sus dedos por la bronceada piel. Blaine le estaba haciendo muy difícil su objetivo de seguir enojado…

"Kurt, se que tienes hambre, no lo niegues." Dijo Blaine, mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama, quitándose los zapatos. Escuchó un suave quejido proveniente de su cría y sonrió. "Tus dientes te duelen porque están creciendo, aunque sea muy lento." Explicó, volteándose para ver a Kurt.

¿Cómo sabía Blaine lo que le dolía? Hizo su mejor intento por lanzarle una mirada de enojo al vampiro, enserio que lo intentó, pero el dolor en sus dientes y la palpitación en su garganta le ganaron. "Me duelen mucho…" Admitió, dejando que Blaine lo recostara a su lado.

"Te dejaran de doler cuando comas bebe, por favor." Susurró Blaine, odiando la expresión de dolor grabada en el hermoso rostro de su cría. Lentamente acercó y puso su mano detrás de la cabeza de Kurt para acercarlo a su cuello. "Muerde"

"¿No te va a…doler?" Preguntó Kurt tímidamente, tratando de alejar su cabeza.

"No, muerde ya Kurt." Blaine dijo severamente, cerrando sus ojos al sentir los dientes de Kurt presionarse indecisamente sobre su piel.

Kurt en verdad no quería hacer esto. ¿No podía Blaine cortar su muñeca como lo había hecho las primeras dos veces? Presionó sus dientes contra el cuello del otro, su nariz captando el olor del jabón y la colonia de Blaine. Suspiró antes de abrir su boca y morder el cuello de Blaine. Cuando la sangre inundó su boca casi no escuchó el gemido del otro. Sus dientes dejaron de doler, o al menos por un momento. Lentamente de separó, encontrando una parte distinta de la piel de Blaine para morder, gimiendo con alivio cuando el dolor desapareció. ¿Así que así era como esto funcionaba?

Blaine no pudo contener los fuertes gemidos cada vez que Kurt hundía sus dientes en su cuello y hombro. Estaba experimentando placer puro con cada mordida, sosteniendo a Kurt cerca y tratando de no frotar su cuerpo contra él, pues un problema debajo de sus pantalones se estaba haciendo notar. Era difícil resistir el instinto de voltear a Kurt y hacerlo suyo en ese momento, pero sabía que no podía. No con Kurt. Amaba a Kurt y nunca lo presionaría para hacer algo, no quería. Otro fuerte gemido de la cría no ayudó con su problema. Algunos creadores amaban tomar a sus crías cuando estas aprendían a morder, pero Blaine nunca había hecho eso con ninguno de las suyos. Sabía que Kurt no tenia idea de que cada mordida causaba que su cuerpo se inundará de placer. La única cosa que Kurt tenía en su mente era sangre y el hecho de que cada vez que mordía sus dientes dolían menos. Tomó otra bocanada de aire mientras unas largas piernas se envolvían a su alrededor, el pequeño cuerpo presionándose y moviéndose contra el suyo. ¡Este chico iba a matarlo!

Después de un rato Kurt notó que sus dientes habían dejado de doler y que su vientre empezaba a sentirse como si fuese a explotar si tomaba otro trago. Lentamente se alejó del cuello de Blaine, un fuerte ronroneó escapándosele mientras veía la piel rota empezar a sanar como si de magia se tratara. Comenzó a lamer los residuos de sangre que quedaban en el hombro y cuello del vampiro.

Blaine soltó un pequeño gemido cuando Kurt empezó a ronronear y se acurrucó con él. ¡La lengua era demasiado! Presionó unos cuantos besos en la mejilla de Kurt antes de alejarlo suavemente. "Ahora regreso bebe, quédate en la cama." Dijo, levantándose rápidamente de la cama y dirigiéndose al baño para encargarse de su pequeño "problema".

"M`kay." Dijo Kurt después de escuchar la puerta del baño cerrarse con un pequeño 'click'. Soltó una risita mientras se volteaba boca abajo. Se preguntó vagamente si beber la sangre de Blaine siempre le haría sentirse así de tonto y calmado. Bostezando, se apoderó de la almohada en la que Blaine había estado recostado y hundió su cabeza en ella mientras se acurrucaba. ¿Por qué tenía tanto sueño si ya había tomado una siesta?

Veinte minutos mas tarde Blaine salió aliviado del baño. Pasó su mano por su cabello mientras caminaba de vuelta a la cama, agradecido de que Kurt le hubiera obedecido. Sonrió mientras gateaba hacia su cría, escuchando el suave ronroneo que provenía de él. "Kurt." Susurró, besando el rostro y cuello de Kurt.

Oh. Blaine había regresado. Kurt abrió sus ojos y le sonrió al guapo vampiro. Acercó sus manos para ponerlas en el rostro del otro, amando la textura de su cara. "¿Hm?" Murmuró, sus ojos cerrándose.

Blaine soltó una risita antes de sentarse y dirigirse a la orilla de la cama donde los pies de Kurt estaban. Lentamente le quitó los calcetines al adolescente, lanzándolos a una orilla antes de quitarse los suyos. "¿Lleno?" Preguntó, acomodando lentamente las largas piernas.

Kurt se quejó cuando Blaine movió sus piernas de la posición en la que estaba. "Lo mas probable es que engorde si sigo alimentándome tanto…" dijo cansado, golpeando las manos de Blaine para que las alejara de sus pantalones. "No…demasiado cansado." Gruño, tratando de acurrucarse de nuevo.

"Lo se Kurt, solo estoy tratando de que estés cómodo." Dijo Blaine, sonriendo al ver a Kurt intentar girarse para alejarse de él. Lo atrapó fácilmente, desbotonando rápidamente sus jeans antes de bajarlos. Se rió cuando Kurt soltó un quejido por el frío y después lo levanto para acomodarlo en la cama. Lo colocó en el colchón, cubriéndolo con las sábanas y cobijas.

"¿No te vas a acostar conmigo?" Preguntó Kurt bostezando, mirando a Blaine con los ojos entrecerrados. Sonrió cuando Blaine gateó hacia el de nuevo y ronroneo mas fuerte cuando el vampiro se acurrucó en su cuello.

"Ahora no, de hecho necesito empezar a desempacar nuestras cosas y empezar mi plan de trabajo para la siguiente semana." Susurró Blaine, presionando sus labios contra cada centímetro de piel que alcanzaba.

"Oh, bueno entonces no necesito dormir porque tengo que ayudarte." Comenzó Kurt, tratando de sentarse, parpadeando cuando fue empujado otra vez contra el colchón.

"Necesitas dormir." Insistió Blaine, pasando sus dedos por el suave cabello de Kurt e ignorando el gruñido que recibió por la acción. "Los recién nacidos duermen demasiado por unos cuantos días por el cambio, así que no abandonaras esta cama hasta que hayas tomado otra siesta." Declaró Blaine, besando la nariz de Kurt.

Kurt enserio quería tener la energía para discutir con Blaine y decirle que no tenía ningún derecho de tratarlo como a un niño malcriado, pero no tenía la fuerza. "Ok." Dijo simplemente, sus ojos cerrándose finalmente, una pequeña sonrisa formándose en sus labios mientras el cuerpo de Blaine se presionaba un poco contra el suyo.

* * *

><p>"No Jeremiah."<p>

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron mientras la voz de Blaine se filtraba por la puerta medio abierta. Bostezó antes de estirarse y sentarse en la cama. Notó que otra sabana gruesa había sido puesta encima de él y eso lo hizo sonreír. Las pequeñas cosas que Blaine hacia por él nunca fallaban para hacerlo sentir mariposas en el estómago.

"¡Blaine! ¡No es justo!."

Kurt brincó por la extraña voz y ladeo su cabeza mientras escuchaba a Blaine suspirar. Se talló los ojos tratando de despertar.

"Jeremiah, dejaste de ser mi cría hace ocho años. No puedes decidir a quien elijo."

"¡Eso es mierda!."

Kurt se estremeció por la fuerte voz, temblando cuando escuchó un conocido gruñido proveniente de la otra habitación.

"Jeremiah, juro que si despiertas a Kurt…"

"¿Qué harás Blaine?"

Ok, a Kurt no le gustaba ese tono condescendiente que el otro chico había usado. Alejó las capas de sabanas de su cuerpo, sonrojándose cuando vio que solo traía sus boxers y una playera. ¿Por qué había dejado a Blaine desvestirlo?

"Jer-"

"¡Solo lo vas a mimar como a todos los demás!"

Este chico se estaba poniendo fastidioso. Rápidamente se levantó de la cama, sonriendo cuando la alfombra le pareció mas suave que nunca, incluso mas suave que la del apartamento. Encontró sus jeans y se los puso antes de acercarse a la puerta para espiar. La canción de misión imposible le vino a la mente de repente y tuvo que taparse la boca para reprimir la risita que amenazaba con salir. Todo lo que pudo ver de Blaine fue su espalda. Abrió los ojos en sorpresa cuando vio a Jeremiah. Era alto y tenía la cabeza llena de pelo. Inconscientemente tocó su cabello y soltó un quejido al sentirlo todo despeinado. Ugh, peinado de cama.

"¡Él es mi cría Jeremiah, claro que lo voy a mimar!" Gruño Blaine, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. "¿Cuántas veces te tengo que pedir que te vayas?"

"Fuiste tan insistente en que conociera a mi nuevo hermano." Soltó Jeremiah.

Kurt sintió un escalofrío por el modo en el que Jeremiah usó la palabra hermano. Tenía el presentimiento de que no se llevaría bien con este rubio. Saltó cuando pareció que Jeremiah lo miró a los ojos, pero eso no era posible por el pequeño espacio a través del que estaba mirando. Frunció el ceño cuando el rubio gruño, deseando que Blaine lo corriera ya.

"Parece que tu nuevo juguete sexual es un poco chismoso." Dijo Jeremiah entre dientes, soltando un quejido cuando Blaine lo aprisionó contra la pared. "SUELTAME." Gruño, luchando para alejar la mano de Blaine de su garganta.

"Cómo TE ATREVES a decir algo así de tu propia FAMILIA." Gruñó Blaine, el sonido rebotando en las paredes. "Te crié para ser alguien mejor Jeremiah, ¿qué coño te pasó?." Replicó Blaine, soltando a Jeremiah y viéndolo caer al suelo. "Kurt." Llamó, su voz suave y calmada.

Si Blaine creyó que iría corriendo a sus brazos después de _eso_, estaba completamente equivocado. Nunca había visto a Blaine moverse tan rápido y con tanta fuerza antes. Sintió como su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y se sostuvo de la puerta cuando el vampiro volteó para verlo.

"Kurt, todo esta bien amor." Dijo Blaine suavemente, mirando como la puerta se movía un poco.

Kurt lentamente abrió completamente la puerta, considerando entrar a la otra habitación cuando de repente Jeremiah se levantó del suelo. "¡Bl-!"

Blaine gruñó y se giró, tomando a Jeremiah antes de aventarlo contra el piso, colocando agresivamente su pie arriba de su pecho para mantenerlo quieto. "Deja de hacer estupideces." Dijo entre dientes al rubio. Ignoró el fuerte gruñido que recibió mientras volteó a ver a Kurt quién estaba temblando un poco. "Kurt, ven." Dijo con calma.

Kurt miró a donde Jeremiah estaba debajo del pie desnudo de Blaine antes de lenta y cautelosamente caminar hacia él. "¿Lo estas lastimando?" Susurró, tensándose un poco cuando Blaine lo acercó a su lado.

"No." Contestó Blaine suavemente, besando los labios del contratenor. "Kurt, este es uno de tus hermanos mayores, Jeremiah." Dijo, lanzándole una mirada de molestia a su ex cría.

Jeremiah le respondió con un gruñido, mirando a Kurt. "Me imaginé que te inclinarías por los bonitos." Refunfuñó, rodando sus ojos cuando el chico bonito le dedicó una mirada de desprecio. "Déjame pararme Blaine." Replicó impacientemente.

"Solo si prometes que no hablaras mal de tu familia mientras yo este presente." Gruñó Blaine en respuesta.

"¡Esta bien!" Se quejó Jeremiah, brincando para levantarse cuando el pie fue alejado de su pecho. Se paró derecho, mirando a Kurt de pies a cabeza.

Kurt frunció el ceño y alejó a Blaine de su lado, enderezando su postura mientras veía el rostro de Jeremiah. "¿Cuál es tu problema?" preguntó, alejando su mano de la de Blaine cuando este intentó tomarla.

"Tú." Gruñó Jeremiah, sacando sus colmillos. Sonrió cuando Kurt intentó imitarlo por instinto pero nada mas que simples caninos de humano fueron mostrados. "Deberías de dejar de jugar con los mayores antes de que te arranquen la cab-"

"¡Jeremiah!" Regañó Blaine, rápidamente colocándose en medio de ambos. "Detente." Dijo entre dientes. Miró como Jeremiah relajó sus hombros antes de que empezara a caminar hacia la puerta. "No me gusta." Dijo sobre su hombro.

"El sentimiento es mutuo." Replicó Kurt, gruñendo cuando el vampiro rubio se rió.

"Solo lárgate Jeremiah." Suspiró Blaine, agradecido cuando el rubio azotó la puerta detrás de él al salir. Volteó hacia Kurt, frunciendo el ceño cuando vio las pequeñas, largas manos en forma de puños a su lado. Esto no era bueno.

Kurt estaba apunto de tener su primer ataque de ira, y todo lo rompible estaba a su alcance.

* * *

><p><strong>PREGUNTAS<strong>

** Marierux: ¿Todos los creadores tienen sexo con sus crias?**

_P__uede haber algunas relaciones que solo sean de amistad, pero es muy difícil criar a un joven cuando no tiene una relación sentimental con el creador. Las crías y los vampiros tienen una vida sexual muy activa. Las crías tienen ciertas urgencias que por lo general no desaparecen hasta que tengan relaciones sexuales o se "hagan cargo" ellos mismos. Así que imagínense lo difícil que sería mantener una relación creador-cría sin sexo._

** aka19: ¿Esta historia va a tener slash?**

_Mmm...creo que con la respuesta anterior se responde tu pregunta xD ¡Paciencia chicos! jaja_

**ariam18: ¿Va a haber bandos en este fic?**

_No entendí muy bien a que te refieres con bandos, supongo que grupos de vampiros? Bueno si a eso te refieres existen algunas alianzas, sobre todo de vampiros viejos, que se unieron para poder sobrevivir. Pero conforme el mundo los empezó a aceptar más algunas de esas alianzas se fueron desasiendo._

**sexyshina: ¿Cuando haran cositas malas blaine y kurt? ¿O por lo menos algo subidito de tono?**

_¡Paciencia gente! Todo lo bueno se hace esperar ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>(NA): **Estúpido Jeremiah. Bueno, el final fue algo así como para dejarlos en suspenso. Por favor sigan dejando reviews, cada uno me hace sonreír! También si cualquiera de ustedes tiene preguntas acerca de los vampiros por favor pregunten.

**Gracias por leer!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Actualizo en lunes! Hasta yo me sorprendí, pensé que no iba a poder hasta el viernes, pero bueno se los debía porque la semana pasada ya no actualize :/ Espero lo disfruten, las preguntas que hicieron para el capítulo anterior están abajo. No duden en dejarme sus dudas, comentarios, críticas o sugerencias (: **_

_**¡Disfruten el capítulo!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Renuncia: <strong>No soy dueña de glee, o de alguno de sus personajes, de nada…

* * *

><p><strong>New Blood<strong>

_Explanations and Cuddles_

Kurt no podía evitar que las manos le temblaran mientras estaba ahí en medio de la habitación. No sabía por que no podía ignorar las palabras como tantas veces había hecho con los insultos que le decían en McKinley. El rubio lo había hecho enojar _demasiado._

"Kurt." Susurró Blaine, viendo como el delgado cuerpo de la cría se sacudía. Había estado allí parado por al menos unos diez minutos o algo así, solamente apretando los puños mientras murmuraba cosas para sí mismo. Esto no era lo que Blaine había esperado. ¿Dónde estaban los gritos? ¿Y que con todas las lindas cosas a su alrededor que podía usar para aventar contra la pared? Incluso había espacio por donde correr y paredes que escalar.

"¿Qué?" Replicó Kurt, volteándose para poder ver al vampiro. Si hubiera sido bajo otras circunstancias la cara de confusión de Blaine hubiera sido graciosa, incluso se hubiera reído. Aunque la única cosa que esta le provocaba ahora era enojo.

"Necesitas respirar." Dijo Blaine con un tono calmado, acortando la distancia entre ellos mientras caminaba hacia el adolescente. "Se que te hizo enojar, pero con quedarte aquí parado pensando en eso no lograrás nada mas que empeorarlo." Dijo, tomando a Kurt entre sus brazos, acercándolo a su pecho.

"Suéltame." Gruñó Kurt, empujando el fuerte pecho. "¡No puedes abrazarme cada vez que tengo una crisis emocional!"

"Mira como lo hago." Gruñó Blaine en respuesta, sosteniendo fácilmente a la cría.

"¡Esto es injusto!" Gritó Kurt, mientras pisaba el pie de Blaine. "¡SUÉLTAME!" Gritó.

Blaine siguió sosteniéndolo mientras gritaba y golpeaba con sus brazos. Algo así como veinte minutos pasaron antes de que Kurt finalmente dejara de gritar y rasguñar su pecho. Pronto la cría empezó a soltar pequeños sollozos haciendo que Blaine suspirara. No sabía que era peor, si los sollozos o su ataque de ira. "Kurt, esta bien." Susurró, aflojando su agarre y acurrucándose en el pálido cuello del otro.

"P-perdón." Murmuró Kurt, colocando su cabeza en el hombro de Blaine. "¿Qué me pasa?" susurró, cerrando sus ojos al sentir la mano del vampiro acariciar su espalda.

"Nada." Contestó Blaine, acariciando el cabello del castaño. "Esto es normal, de hecho se me hace poco." Explicó, sonriendo cuando Kurt sollozó, acurrucándose contra él. Lentamente lo levantó entre sus brazos y lo cargó hasta el sofá. Se sentó colocando a Kurt en sus piernas, acariciando el muslo de la cría. "Shh…todo esta bien."

"P-pero te pisé." Kurt se quejó, tratando de ver el daño que había causado. Blaine lo sostuvo, una risita causando que su pecho vibrara contra Kurt, haciéndolo sonreír.

"No me lastimaste Kurt." Comenzó Blaine, besando la mandíbula del adolescente. "Se necesita mas que un recién nacido para causarme dolor." Susurró, pasando su otra mano por el costado de Kurt.

"¿Por qué me pongo tan…enojado?" Preguntó Kurt, limpiando sus mejillas con sus manos. No recordaba haberse enojado de esa manera antes, o haber tenido un período así de emocional.

Blaine suspiró abriendo su boca para explicar pero deteniéndose cuando un fuerte golpe provino de la puerta. Levantó una ceja mientras quien tocaba en la puerta lo hacía más rápido, luego sonrío. "Parece que tenemos visitas, ¿tienes ganas de visitantes?" Preguntó, besando las sonrojadas mejillas de Kurt.

"Mientras no sea Jeremiah, creo que sí." Murmuró Kurt, una pequeña sonrisa formándose en sus labios cuando escuchó la voz de Jeff en la puerta.

"¡Vamos Blaine!"

"Espera…" Dijo Kurt mientras Blaine lo colocaba en el sillón al levantarse. "Creí que había dicho que lo veríamos mañana." Dijo recordando.

"Bueno, te tomaste mas que una siesta bebe." Dijo Blaine mientras caminaba por la sala para abrir la puerta.

"¿Te refieres a que dormí todo el día?" Preguntó Kurt sorprendido. "¿Por qué no me despertaste?"

"¡Kurt!" Exclamó Jeff una vez que Blaine había abierto la pesada puerta. Rápidamente entró, pero Nick lo contuvo jalándolo de la playera.

"Jeff, cálmate." Suspiró Nick, caminando detrás del rubio. Le sonrío a Blaine, dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de voltear a ver a Kurt. "Buenas tardes Kurt." Dijo educadamente, lanzándole una mirada a Jeff mientras este resoplaba impacientemente.

"Buenas tardes…" Repitió Kurt, sonriéndole tímidamente a Jeff mientras el rubio se balanceaba con sus pies.

Blaine soltó una risita mientras se acercaba para tomar la parte trasera del cuello de Jeff, acercándolo para poder besar su frente. "¿Por qué no le haces compañía a Kurt mientras Nick y yo resolvemos unas cuantas cosas en mi oficina?" preguntó, sorprendido cuando Jeff alegremente contestó.

"Espera." Declaró Nick, tomando el brazo de su cría antes de que este pudiera escapar. Se quitó la mochila que traía cargando en el hombro y la colocó en la mano de Jeff antes de pararse de puntitas para besarlo en los labios. Gruñó suavemente cuando el otro se alejó, tratando de zafarse de su agarre. "Oh, bueno." Suspiró Nick, soltando el brazo con una pequeña risa.

"¡JEFF!" Gritó Kurt mientras el rubio se abalanzaba contra él, tumbándolo en el sofá. "¿Qué haces?" Dijo riéndose, sintiendo la nariz del otro pasar por su pecho y estómago. Un fuerte ronroneo se le escapó cuando Jeff comenzó a pasar sus dedos por sus brazos.

"Oliéndote." Contestó Jeff, pasando su nariz por el despeinado pelo de Kurt. Se rió cuando Kurt murmuró algo acerca de la gente metiéndose con cosas que no son suyas antes de envolver sus brazos alrededor de él y acostarse a su lado. Comenzó a ronronear junto con él, sonriendo cuando Kurt volvió a soltar una risita.

"Kurt, voy a estar en mi oficina. Jeff hay comida en el refrigerador por si quieres algo, si puedes prepararle algo a tu primo también te lo agradecería." Dijo Blaine antes de caminar por el pasillo que Kurt había notado el día anterior, Nick siguiéndolo.

"¿De que van a hablar?" Susurró kurt, volteándose entre los brazos de Jeff para poder verlo. Pasó sus dedos por la mandíbula del rubio, sonriendo al sentir la ligera barba que estaba creciendo.

"Probablemente de cosas aburridas como planes de estudio o algo así." Dijo Jeff encogiéndose de hombros. "Al menos ahora tengo alguien con quien sufrir cuando tienen sus juntas." Añadió, sonriendo cuando Kurt se acurrucó más cerca de él. Miró hacia su mochila y sonrió. "Tengo la serie original de los power rangers en DVD si quieres verla."

Kurt se rió por el tono de emoción. Estaba un poco sorprendido de que el rubio le recordara tanto a su medio hermano. Frunció el ceño al pensar eso, escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de Jeff. "De hecho, quería preguntarte algo…" susurró, sus manos jugando con los botones de la camisa del rubio.

Jeff notó el cambio de estado de animo de Kurt y comenzó a besar su frente , tratando de confortarlo. "¿Algo?" preguntó, muchísimas ideas cruzando su mente acerca de lo que la cría mas joven querría saber. Sonrío mientras algunas preguntas sucias le vinieron a la mente pero fue rápidamente sacado de sus ideas cuando escuchó un ligero sollozo. "Hey, ¿qué tienes?" Susurró, no le gustaba cuando el otro lloraba.

"¿Jeremiah también te…odia?" Preguntó Kurt con un tono de tristeza, su rostro aún escondido en el pecho de Jeff. Escuchó al rubio gruñir pero permaneció en su posición, sin temerle ni un poco. De alguna forma sabía que el otro no le haría daño y eso le causaba una sensación de confort.

"Jeremiah odia a cualquier persona o cosa a la que Blaine le preste atención." Declaró Jeff, apretando al adolescente entre sus brazos. "¿Te hizo algo ese estúpido?" susurró para que los vampiros que se encontraban en el pasillo del fondo no lo regañaran por como se refería a su primo mayor.

"No, bueno me dijo..." Kurt se detuvo, sus mejillas calentándose por las palabras que estaba a punto de decir. "Me dijo que era algo."

Jeff levantó una ceja antes de sonreír, frotando su nariz contra la de Kurt. "¿Qué cosa?" susurró.

"Jeff, ¡no lo voy a decir!" Resopló Kurt, sonriendo al sentir la nariz del otro contra la suya. Notó que seguía ronroneando junto con Jeff y suspiró. "¿Enserio no hay alguna forma de detener este estúpido ronroneo?"

"Nope." Dijo Jeff encogiéndose de hombros. "Nick siempre me dice que se va a detener cuando seamos mas grandes." Añadió, alejando el cabello de Kurt de sus ojos. "Pero enserio, ¿cómo te dijo?"

Kurt suspiró, sabiendo que el rubio no dejaría pasar el tema tan fácil como esperaba. "Umm…bueno él." Mordió su labio inferior antes de sentarse y voltear la mirada hacia la orilla del sillón antes de volverse a recostar. Se acercó tanto como pudo a Jeff y susurró a su oído. "Me dijo que era el nuevo "juguete sexual" de Blaine."

"Te dijo ¿QUÉ?" Gruñó Jeff, sentándose rápidamente y colocando a Kurt en sus piernas. "Ese estúpido, arrogante, hijo de-"

"Jeff, termina esa oración y me asegurare de lavar tu boca con jabón." Declaró Nick, quien estaba frente al sofá, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

La mandíbula de Kurt se abrió. ¿Cómo había hecho Nick para llegar ahí tan rápido y sin que lo vieran? Miró a su alrededor buscando a Blaine, relajándose cuando no lo vio en la habitación con la misma cara de desaprobación que traía Nick.

"¿De que rayos estas hablando?" Preguntó Nick, acercándose para pasar sus dedos por el cabello de Jeff para calmarlo.

Kurt tragó nervioso, en verdad no quería que todo el mundo supiera, ¿por qué había sacado el tema? Sonrío un poco cuando Nick besó su frente antes de besar los labios de Jeff.

"De nada, lo prometo." Dijo Jeff con una pequeña sonrisa. Se acurrucó en el cuello de Nick antes de que el vampiro se alejara.

"¿Enserio?" Preguntó Nick arqueando una ceja. "De todos modos, cuida tu boca." Dijo Nick severamente. "Palabras tan coloridas no deberían ser usadas por alguien tan joven como tú." Dijo, volteándose e inclinándose para abrir la mochila que habían traído.

Kurt se rió cuando Jeff rodó los ojos y le sacó la lengua a Nick mientras este les daba la espalda. Así que él no era el único que se molestaba cuando alguien le decía que hacer. Vio como Nick sacó algo de la mochila antes de caminar hacia el centro de entretenimiento. Kurt y Jeff ladearon la cabeza ante el sonido del DVD moviéndose.

"Jeff, estamos muy ocupados con cosas importantes y nos vamos a tardar un poco, así que trata de comportarte." Dijo Nick antes de caminar otra vez hacia el sofá para tomar el control que estaba a un lado. Unos momentos mas tarde y una brillante y colorida caricatura estaba reproduciéndose en la pantalla. "Lo digo enserio." Dijo Nick, plantando unos cuantos besos en los labios de Jeff. Se alejó y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a Kurt antes de caminar de regreso hacia el pasillo.

Kurt miraba a las coloridas imágenes en la pantalla, completamente cautivado mientras el pequeño ratón escapaba de Tom el gato azul. Jeff también parecía estar absorto por unos minutos antes de que meneara su cabeza y apagara la televisión.

"Truco barato." Murmuró Jeff, recostándose de nuevo con Kurt en el sillón. Acercó una sábana y la colocó encima de ellos, creando su propio mundo pequeño debajo.

Kurt se había decepcionado un poco cuando Jeff apagó la televisión pero no se quejó al ser recostado en el sofá. "¿Truco?" preguntó, sonriendo cuando Jeff se frotaba contra su mejilla.

"Mmhm." Tarareó Jeff antes de sonreír. "Es fácil distraer a las crías con colores y sonidos nuevos, así que algunos vampiros mayores y creadores guardan caricaturas u otras cosas parecidas para cuando quieren algunas horas de paz." Explicó, tocando el rostro de Kurt. "Enserio que eres hermoso Kurt." Susurró, sonriendo cuando un rojo brillante cubrió la cara del otro.

Kurt decidió ignorar la declaración y preguntar algo. "¿Todos los vampiros se mueven así de rápido?" Preguntó, rindiéndose en alejar los dedos de Jeff de su cabello, aparte se sentía bien que estuviera sobando su cabellera. Cerró sus ojos y comenzó a ronronear de nuevo, acurrucándose mas cerca del rubio.

"Al menos todos los que he conocido si." Contestó Jeff, suspirando mientras contemplaba a Kurt preguntándole algo. "¿Blaine hizo algo cuando Jeremiah te dijo eso?" susurró, frunciendo el ceño cuando la expresión de Kurt se entristeció. Los ojos color glasz lo miraron parpadeando por un momento.

"Si…él lo lanzó contra la pared, fue algo como…surreal." Murmuró Kurt, frunciendo el ceño cuando sus dedos se encontraron con dos pequeñas heridas en el suave cuello de Jeff. Jaló el cuello de la camisa de Jeff para tener una mejor vista y sus ojos se engrandecieron ante la imagen de marcas rojas. "¿L-los vampiros se alimentan de crías?" preguntó en voz baja.

"¿Huh?" Preguntó Jeff, finalmente alejando su vista de los ojos de Kurt. "Oh no, no lo hacen." Dijo cuando sintió unos fríos dedos presionarse contra la reciente marca en su cuello. "¿Blaine no te ha mordido?"

Kurt alejó su mano y negó con la cabeza. "No, bueno lo hacía antes de convertirme…pero no lo ha hecho desde que me transformó." Dijo, teniendo la extraña necesidad de lamer la irritada piel en el cuello de Jeff.

"Esta es una mordida de amor." Explicó Jeff, acomodando el cuello de su camisa para que Kurt no la viera. Notó la cara de confusión del joven y sonrió. "Los vampiros son bastante…posesivos." Comenzó antes de besar la frente de Kurt. "También son vanidosos, aman presumir lo que les pertenece, así que muerden a sus crías." Dijo, riéndose cuando Kurt levantó una ceja.

"¿No…duele?" preguntó, pasando sus dedos por la marca. Sintió a Jeff estremecerse esta vez y frunció el ceño. "Debe de…"

"No, de hecho todo lo contrario." Dijo Jeff, una gran sonrisa remplazando la casual mueca que tenía hace unos segundos. "Es muy placentero." Añadió, riéndose cuando Kurt se sonrojó de nuevo.

"Deja de reírte, mi ignorancia de todo esto no es sorprendente en lo mas mínimo." Replicó Kurt, arrepintiéndose cuando la cara de Jeff se tornó en una expresión dolida. "Perdón Jeff…" Susurró, gruñendo cuando la otra cría se rió en respuesta.

"Eres muy inocente Kurt." Dijo Jeff, frotando sus nariz juntas una vez mas.

"Cállate." Murmuró Kurt, sonriendo cuando Jeff besó su frente. Miró su cuello de nuevo y suspiró, frotando su cabeza contra el. "¿Pero no debería sanar?" preguntó, ronroneando al sentir unos dedos acariciar su cabello de nuevo. "Blaine siempre sanaba justo después de que se cortaba o algo…"

"Bueno, Blaine es un vampiro maduro, no una cría." Comenzó Jeff. "Los vampiros sanan mucho más rápido que las crías." Dijo, viendo los ojos de Kurt de nuevo. "Aparte, como soy la cría de Nick, la mordida va a durar mas de lo normal."

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Kurt, amando la forma en la que los brillantes ojos cafés lo miraban.

"¿Enserio crees que los dientes de nuestros creadores _solo _pueden brindarnos placer?" Preguntó Jeff, riéndose cuando Kurt gimió, frotándose la cabeza. "Confuso ¿no?"

"Si…entonces puedes ser…castigado con mordidas también?" Preguntó Kurt, lamiendo sus labios pues se le habían secado un poco.

"Sip." Dijo Jeff, acariciando la mejilla de Kurt. "Te sugiero que no intentes hacer enojar a Blaine mucho…duele demasiado cuando Nick me muerde de esa forma y no puedo imaginarme lo mucho que la mordida de un vampiro mas viejo ha de doler."

"¿Sabes cuantos años tiene Blaine?" Preguntó Kurt emocionado, sus ojos brillando.

Jeff se rió antes de negar con la cabeza. "No, ni siquiera se cuantos tiene Nick, nunca me ha dicho." Dijo con una sonrisa.

Kurt suspiró antes de pasar su nariz por el cuello de Jeff. "¿Por qué tu y Nick huelen como Blaine?" Preguntó tranquilamente, cerrando sus ojos mientras respiraba la esencia de Jeff.

"No lo se, yo creí que tu olías como Nick." Dijo Jeff con una risita cuando las pestañas de Kurt rozaron su piel.

Blaine entró a la habitación para tomar su portafolio que había olvidado por accidente. Escuchó los fuertes ronroneos provenientes del sillón y volteó, sonriendo cuando vio a las crías cubiertas por la sábana. Lentamente caminó hacia ellos y levantó la sábana, sonriendo mientras veía a Kurt lamer la mordida del cuello de Jeff.

"Ustedes dos son demasiado lindos para su propio bien." Declaró Blaine antes de agacharse y besar la parte trasera del cuello de Kurt. Todo lo que obtuvo en respuesta fue un pequeño quejido antes de que la cría regresara a lo que estaba haciendo. Blaine soltó una risita antes de alborotar el cabello de Jeff, volteando a ver la pantalla pausada de la televisión. Tomó el control y prendió el radio en un volumen confortable antes de irse de nuevo.

Jeff espero hasta que Blaine se fue antes de sentarse y llevar con él a Kurt hacia la cocina. "Vamos Kurt." Susurró, conteniendo la risa cuando vio el puchero que Kurt hizo.

Kurt en verdad no quería dejar de estar acurrucado así que estaba un poco dolido de que Jeff lo estuviese haciendo caminar hacia la cocina donde la fría loseta hacía que sintiera que estaba caminando por hielo. "¿Por qué estamos aquí?" preguntó, frunciendo el ceño cuando Jeff lo calló.

"SHH Kurt." Dijo dirigiéndose al refrigerador para tomar el frasco de galletas que estaba encima. Lo dejó en la isla de en medio de la cocina antes de destaparlo. Metió la mano y sacó dos galletas de azúcar super grandes. "Te van a encantar."

Kurt hizo una mueca y negó con la cabeza. "Esas calorías irán directo a mis caderas." Dijo lanzándole una mirada a Jeff cuando este se rió.

"Kurt, ya no puedes engordar, tu metabolismo es tan rápido ahora, que no importa lo que comas." Dijo Jeff, ofreciéndole la galleta a la joven cría.

Kurt la tomó titubeantemente y la olfateó antes de darle una mordida. La galleta se derretía en su lengua mientras gemía. "Oh…esto esta bueno." Susurró, antes de darle otra mordida.

Jeff sonrío antes de darle una mordida a su galleta. Se terminó la suya mucho antes que Kurt pues el comía de estas muy seguido y estaba acostumbrado al sabor así que tomó otra.

"Gracias por no decirle a Nick…de lo de Jeremiah." Susurró Kurt después de su segunda galleta.

"Para eso son los primos." Dijo Jeff guiñándole el ojo y comenzando con su quinta galleta.

* * *

><p>"Estoy tan agradecido de que se lleven bien." Dijo Nick cuando Blaine regresó a su oficina. Notó la gran sonrisa en el rostro de su creador y soltó una risita. "Veo que estas de acuerdo?"<p>

"Muy de acuerdo." Dijo Blaine asintiendo con la cabeza antes de sentarse otra vez en la gran silla de oficina detrás de su escritorio. Colocó su portafolio encima del escritorio antes de abrirlo y sacar algunos papeles.

"¿Qué vas a hacer con Jeremiah?" Preguntó Nick, cruzando sus piernas mientras veía a Blaine escribir algo con la pluma de fuente que había encontrado.

Blaine dejó de escribir por un momento, mirando a su antigua cría con una ceja levantada. "Hablando de Jeremiah, ¿pensé que ibas a evitar que viniera a mi habitación?"

"Blaine, traté." Dijo Nick con un suave suspiro. "Ya no puedo controlarlo, y tampoco tú puedes. Ya no es una cría."

"Ya se Nick." Dijo Blaine, soltando su pluma para tallarse la frente. "Solo esta empeorando."

"Habla con Alexander." Declaró Nick, cruzando sus brazos cuando Blaine soltó un suave gruñido.

"Nick, no podría hacer eso." Dijo Blaine meneando la cabeza. "Alexander tiene una nueva cría también y Jeremiah es mi responsabilidad."

"¡Pero no debería de serlo! ¡ Tiene casi doscientos años Blaine!" Replicó Nick.

"¿Crees que no se la edad mi propia creación?" Gruñó Blaine. Ambos miraron hacia la puerta cuando escucharon el jarro de galletas deslizarse de encima del refrigerador en la cocina. Blaine sonrió cuando escuchó las risitas y meneó su cabeza.

"Ese chico y su azúcar." Murmuró Nick, suspirando mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. "Va a ser un mal ejemplo para Kurt."

"No, creo que vamos a tener que vigilarlos, se llevan demasiado bien y no quiero que causen problemas." Dijo Blaine en tono serio, sonriendo al escuchar una fuerte risa proveniente de Kurt. "Kurt…es diferente de otras crías, él no es normal."

"¿Oh?" Preguntó Nick, mirando a Blaine con curiosidad.

"Si, te lo explicaré cuando Alexander y los otros estén aquí." Comenzó Blaine. "Él debe de poder darme mas información pues es por mucho mas viejo que yo."

"Si, en verdad extraño al viejo y al resto de mis hermanos…me pregunto cuantos nuevos primos tendremos." Dijo Nick con una sonrisa.

"¿Ya tienes la fiesta planeada, las habitaciones reservadas y-" Empezó Blaine, sólo para ser interrumpido por Nick.

"Blaine, sigues insistiendo en tratarme como a un bebe después de todos estos años, yo también crecí por no lo sabías." Dijo Nick con una sonrisa.

Blaine sonrió. "Perdón Nick, no creo poder dejar de hacerlo, tendrás que soportarlo."

"Eso pensé." Dijo Nick, imitando la sonrisa de Blaine.

* * *

><p><strong>Preguntas<strong>

**Mary109: ¿Por qué Jeremiah no quiere a Kurt y genera tantos problemas, con todo eso? ¿Odia solamente a Kurt o también odia a Nick por que también es cría de Blaine?**

_Bueno, creo que tus dudas quedaron aclaradas en este capítulo con la conversación que tuvo Kurt con Jeff, cito las palabras de Jeff: _**"Jeremiah odia a cualquier persona o cosa a la que Blaine le preste atención."**

**ariam18: ¿Bandos de cazadores? ¿Las crías se pueden enamorar de otras crías?**

_Creo que lo de los cazadores que se juntan en grupos ya lo había dicho Blaine en algún capítulo anterior, y si hay bandos de humanos que odian y buscan a los vampiros para matarlos. Sobre tu segunda pregunta, la respuesta es sí, las crías se pueden enamorar de otras crías, básicamente se pueden enamorar de cualquiera, tal y como las personas comunes._

**sexyshina: ¿Es posible que el creador sea el uke de su cria?**

_Cuando leí tu pregunta enserio me quede así o.o Y es que no tenía la menor idea de que hablabas xD Tuve que recurrir a una conocida amante del anime jaja, y si lo que me dijo es cierto, supongo que te refieres a que si el creador puede ser la **parte pasiva** de la relación? Bueno, si a eso te referías entonces sí podría suceder así, pero todo depende de los gustos de la pareja de vampiros xD_

**candy: ¿Blaine y Nick no sienten celos por que Jeff y Kurt se abracen o hasta se den besitos?**

_No, porque es natural, son como cachorritos (: La mayoría de las crías se comporta así pero **solo** con su familia, es parte de sus instintos._

**Luna Black Night: Los vampiros... ¿cuanto tiempo son crías? Cuando dejan de serlo... ¿pierden el lazo con sus creadores? (me refiero al sentimental que va más allá del cariño padre-hijo) ¿o depende de los vampiros? ¿existen relaciones entre vampiros adultos o solamente se mantienen de creador a cría?**

_ crías (dependientes de su creador) por un tiempo aproximado de 30 a 60 años, el creador es quién decide cuando están listos para ser independientes. 2. Ok, este tipo de relación es un poco complicada, trataré de no confundirlos más. Normalmente los vampiros no tienen en mente mantener una relación completamente romantica con sus crías, mas bien la mayoría solo se basan en el "deseo" _(los vampiros son criaturas muy sexuales) _por así decirlo, claro que les tienen cariño pero ¿están de acuerdo que es distinto amar a querer?. **Pero **tampoco estoy diciendo que no se enamoren, de eso se iran dando cuenta conforme la historia avance. 3. Tu última pregunta ni yo la se :( trataré de preguntarle a la autora original (:_

**Belly Maltter: ¿Tienes días fijos para actualizar el fic?**

_Al principio había dicho que actualizaría los jueves o viernes, pero lamentablemente mis horarios son muy cambiantes y aveces me mantienen demasiado ocupada, así que no, no tengo un día fijo para actualizar esta historia, pero hago todo lo que puedo para actualizar por lo menos **una vez cada semana**. Sobre tu segunda pregunta, no quise contestarla aquí porque sería como adelantarles a los que no han leído otras partes de la historia, si quieres puedes mandarme un mensaje privado y con gusto te contestaré tu pregunta (:_

**Miluca Rockz: ¿Cuándo Kurt y Blaine van a tener su momento de gloria? ¿Nick y Jeff también van a tener su momento full sex?**

_Me encanta que todo mundo ansíe ese momento, pero no voy a revelar nada y seguiré diciendo: ¡Paciencia gente! Todo lo bueno se hace esperar ;)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Espero no haberlos confundido &amp; si así es, no duden en hacermelo saber. ¿Tienen más dudas? ¡No tengan miedo de preguntar!<em>**

**_¿Ya les he dicho lo feliz que me hace el leer sus reviews? ¿NO? Pues me hacen DEMASIADO feliz :D_**

**_GRACIAS POR LEER! _**

**_Un saludo a Belly Maltter que supongo que es de Brasil, tu español es muy bueno, espero que mi traducción te sea útil & te guste. _**

**_¡Nos leemos pronto! _**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Perdón por la tardanza, este es el capítulo más largo hasta el momento y lo tuve guardado y olvidado. Gracias por los reviews, me ayudan a recordarme que tengo que seguir con esta traducción (:_**

* * *

><p><strong>New Blood<strong>

_Party Ditching and Extended Family_

Suaves labios eran presionados contra la desnuda piel de su espalda mientras estaba recostado boca abajo en la gran cama. Las sábanas de seda se sentían frescas y confortables en su cálida piel, él tarareaba, sonriendo cuando Blaine soltaba pequeñas risitas detrás de él, el aliento caliente del otro rodaba por su espalda baja. Recién había terminado de alimentarse del vampiro y como siempre tenía esa sensación de despreocupación que no podía explicar. Sintió la nariz de Blaine rozar suavemente su hombro derecho y soltó una pequeña risa mientras ronroneaba. "Blaine." Susurró, su voz un poco distorsionada por la almohada en la que estaba recostado.

"¿Hm?" Preguntó Blaine mientras presionaba húmedos y descuidados besos por la parte trasera del cuello de su cría.

"¿Por qué tu sangre me hace sentir así?" Preguntó Kurt, rodándose lentamente para poder ver la cara de Blaine. Sonrió cuando el vampiro lo besó en la frente.

"Hay ciertos efectos que tiene la sangre de un creador en su cría. Trataría de explicarte, pero tu clase 101 lo explica mejor que yo." Dijo Blaine suavemente, acariciando el lado derecho del rostro de Kurt.

Kurt suspiro antes de voltear su cabeza en la mano de Blaine para besar su palma. "¿Enserio es tan confuso?" preguntó mientras giraba de nuevo su cabeza para ver al vampiro. Pasó sus dedos por los suaves y oscuros rizos, disfrutando la manera en la que Blaine cerró sus ojos cuando él acarició suavemente los sedosos cabellos.

"Temo que si." Susurró Blaine, acercándose para presionar sus labios contra los de Kurt, sonriendo cuando Kurt respondió al beso. Kurt aún no estaba interesado en nada demasiado sexual, lo que al principio era perfectamente normal para los recién nacidos. Normalmente les tomaba algunas semanas empezar a tener urgencias, con lo que Blaine estaba de acuerdo. De todos modos desde el principio dudaba mucho que Kurt quisiera hacer algo con él, lo que significaba que iba a tener que mantener la restricción que había tenido por tantos años. Cuando Kurt aún era humano casi ni siquiera lo dejaba verlo sin playera, así que sabía que iba a tener que pasar un tiempo antes de que las cosas pasaran de nivel. No le importaba esperar, amaba a Kurt y lo esperaría el resto de la eternidad si así tenía que hacerlo, no importaba lo frustrante que pudiera resultar.

"¿Crees que Jeff este emocionado?" Preguntó Kurt, estremeciéndose mientras Blaine lamía su cuello. Sintió la gran mano del vampiro en su pecho, sonrojándose cuando se dio cuenta de que como había comido hacía un rato no tenía playera.

"Yo creo que si, hoy en la noche es la fiesta de la que ha estado hablando por dos meses." Respondió Blaine antes de presionar sus colmillos en la base del cuello de Kurt, le encantaba como la cría temblaba en respuesta.

Kurt sonrió al pensar en los últimos días. Nick y Jeff habían seguido viniendo a quedarse algunas horas para que Blaine y Nick pudieran trabajar. El rubio había hablado constantemente de lo "increíble" y "asombrosa" que sería su fiesta. A Kurt no le había importado el emocionado parloteo pues normalmente estaban acurrucados en el sillón cuando este ocurría. Había algo en la otra cría que lo calmaba cuando estaban presionados uno contra otro, ronroneando y riendo mientras platicaban.

Blaine también lo había sorprendido en los últimos días. Kurt había estado preguntándose por que todas las paredes eran blancas y por que el vampiro tendría un lugar para vivir tan aburrido. Así que cuando le preguntó a Blaine éste sólo le sonrió antes de darle una tarjeta de débito y explicarle que él siempre contrataba a un diseñador de interiores, pero que ahora que él y Kurt compartían habitaciones lo dejaría decorar de la forma que quisiera, excepto su oficina. Claro que Kurt había estado súper emocionado y alegremente había pasado horas planeando y buscando en internet cosas para comprar con la gran cantidad de dinero que Blaine le había dado para gastar. Aunque había algo que le molestaba acerca de esa oficina, considerando que ni siquiera tenía permiso para entrar.

Kurt y Jeff habían intentado varias veces colarse por la puerta durante las conversaciones de Blaine y Nick, pero pronto se dieron cuenta que no tenían ninguna posibilidad pues ambos vampiros podían escuchar sus pisadas en la alfombra. Cada vez que los atrapaban intentándolo los regañaban y los cargaban de regreso al sillón donde los vampiros les pondrían una película o caricaturas. Claro que esto los mantendría entretenidos pues les escondían el control.

Kurt fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando Blaine soltó un suave gruñido. Se tensó al sentir los colmillos del vampiro presionados en su garganta. "¿Blaine?" susurró suavemente, un poco confundido cuando el otro tomó sus muñecas con una mano y las puso sobre su cabeza. "¿Q-que estas haciendo?"

"Shh, Kurt." Susurró Blaine, acercándose al delgado cuerpo delante suyo antes de lamer un punto en la pálida piel del costado de su cuello.

Kurt podía escucharse a sí mismo gemir, lo cual era muy embarazoso. No era que nunca hubieran hecho algo así. Sintió su cabeza girar como si de un instinto se tratara para exponer su cuello aún más al vampiro . Casi la regresó a su posición original pero un suave gruñido del otro evitó que lo hiciera. No le gustaba esto, ni siquiera un poco. "Blaine, detente."

"Cálmate Kurt." Contestó Blaine suavemente, presionando sus labios contra la húmeda piel. "¿Esperabas entrar a una habitación llena de vampiros sin una marca mía?" Preguntó, sosteniendo fácilmente a Kurt.

"¿Por qué tengo que tener una estúpida marca?" Replicó Kurt. "¡No creo que a nadie le importe, y no soy solo un juguete al que puedas reclamar tuyo y presumir!" Argumentó, recordando cuando Jeff le había explicado acerca de las mordidas de amor. ¡De ninguna manera iba a dejar que Blaine le hiciera una de esas!

"Kurt esto no es para presumirte." Dijo Blaine calmadamente antes de lamer otra vez el punto que había estado besando. "Los vampiros que van a venir pueden estar buscando…entretenimiento extra para esta noche y no quiero que piensen cosas equivocadas por que no estas mordido." Explicó, suspirando cuando Kurt siguió retorciéndose.

"¡Pero no quiero estarlo! ¡Al menos no todavía!" Comenzó Kurt en una asustada voz. "J-Jeff me dijo que la mordida podía doler…"

"Bebe, ¿últimamente haz hecho algo para hacerme enojar?" Preguntó Blaine, soltando las delgadas muñecas que había mantenido presas. Pequeñas manos empezaron a empujar contra su pecho como había pensado que pasaría pero él ni siquiera se movió.

Kurt empujó tan fuerte como pudo pero pronto se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera tenía la fuerza para alejar al vampiro. Así que mejor se concentró en la pregunta que Blaine le había hecho. "No." Contestó finalmente, mirando a Blaine a los ojos.

"Entonces ¿Por qué te mordería de esa forma?" Preguntó Blaine, acercando su cabeza para que sus narices se tocaran. Sonrió cuando Kurt suspiro suavemente.

"Pero tampoco quiero de la otra forma." Susurró Kurt, absorbiéndose en los ojos del vampiro.

"Kurt, ni siquiera te iba a morder." Dijo Blaine suavemente, acercándose para presionar sus labios en la barbilla de la cría.

"Bueno todos los gruñidos y la forma en la que sostenías mis brazos me confundió." Declaró Kurt rodando los ojos. Sonrió cuando Blaine se rió.

"Tal vez primero debí de haberte explicado." Dijo Blaine, mirando los coloridos ojos de Kurt.

"Tal vez." Bromeó juguetonamente Kurt, soltando una risita cuando sintió a Blaine plantar besos por su mejilla.

"Solo te voy a hacer un chupetón." Dijo Blaine, sonriendo cuando el rostro de Kurt se tornó de un brillante rojo.

"¿Solo?" Preguntó Kurt con una ceja levantada. "Eso no explica los gruñidos." Dijo, mordiendo su labio inferior mientras los rizos de Blaine le hacían cosquillas en su nariz cuando el vampiro se agachó para lamer su cuello de nuevo.

Blaine sopló contra su húmeda piel, riéndose un poco cuando el cuerpo de Kurt debajo de él se puso rígido. "Hasta los vampiros mas viejos se pueden emocionar de más." Susurró, usando una de sus manos para ladear la cabeza de Kurt para exponer su cuello de nuevo.

"¡Espera!" Dijo Kurt cuando sintió labios presionados contra su piel.

"¿Mm?" Murmuró Blaine, sonriendo cuando sintió las manos de Kurt contra su espalda.

"¿Tienes que…hacerlo?" Susurró Kurt, cerrando sus ojos cuando sintió la mano de Blaine en su estómago. "C-cuando era humano era realmente…um" Se detuvo al sentir sus mejillas calentarse aún mas. "Bueno me e-excitaba un poco." Dijo entre dientes, resoplando cuando Blaine se rió.

"Entonces es bueno que tengas que bañarte antes de vestirte para la fiesta ¿no?" Susurró Blaine antes de comenzar su ataque en el pálido cuello delante de él.

Kurt soltó un gritito de sorpresa cuando sintió a Blaine chupar la húmeda piel en su cuello. "¡B-Blaine!" Susurró, sus uñas encajándose en la piel de la espalda del vampiro. "¡Enserio no creo que esto sea necesario!" Susurró mientras trataba de alejarse, deteniéndose cuando Blaine gruñó.

Blaine continuó chupando la suave piel, ignorando las suaves suplicas que Kurt le estaba haciendo. Se sintió un poco culpable de estar obligando al adolescente pero sabía que si hubiera dejado que su cría entrara sin marcar en una habitación llena de vampiros y otras criaturas sería perseguido, algo que Blaine no podía permitir y que no pasaría. Kurt era _suyo_ y nunca nadie además de él lo tocaría de esa manera.

Kurt gimió cuando Blaine pareció chupar mas fuerte. "Blaine…" Susurró, tratando de cerrar sus piernas para esconder su obvio problema, pero era imposible pues el vampiro estaba situado entre ellas. Se quejó suavemente, sorprendido cuando un fuerte ronroneo empezó a salir de él.

Blaine finalmente se alejó unos minutos después, sonriendo al ver la amoratada piel. "Ya terminé." Susurró, alejándose para sonreírle a Kurt al darse cuenta de las sonrojadas mejillas de la cría.

Kurt le lanzó una mirada antes de sentarse y cubrir el frente de sus pantalones con sus manos. "Esto no es justo." Susurró, evitando la mirada del vampiro. "¡No quería un estúpido chupetón!"

"Y yo no quería que nadie te raptará y violara detrás de mi espalda." Contestó Blaine, tomando la barbilla de Kurt, girando su cabeza para poder mirarlo a la cara. "¿_Quieres _que pase eso?" Preguntó.

Kurt suspiró antes de alejar bruscamente la mano de Blaine de su cara. "No, claro que no." Murmuró, agradecido cuando el vampiro se alejó para levantarse.

"Tenemos hora y media antes de la fiesta." Le recordó Blaine, riéndose cuando Kurt soltó un indignado quejido antes de brincar fuera de la cama y correr hacia el baño.

* * *

><p>Kurt gruñó al ver el gran moretón que cubría su cuello mientras estaba frente al espejo. Se iba a vengar de Blaine por esto, tenía que hacerlo. Al menos su ducha fría había servido con su otro problema, pero todavía estaba molesto de que el vampiro pudiera salirse con la suya con cosas como estas. Recién había terminado de estilizar su cabello cuando Blaine entró, rasurado a la perfección y bañado.<p>

"Te ves increíble." Suspiró Blaine mientras dejaba que sus ojos se pasearan por la delgada figura de Kurt que estaba vestido con unos jeans ajustados color azul marino y un suéter rayado negro con café que se ajustaba a su pecho en todos los lugares correctos. "¿Marc Jacobs?"

"Te he educado bien." Contestó Kurt con una sonrisa, tratando de encontrar una bufanda o algo así para cubrir el obvio chupetón que ahora adornaba su cuello. Se tomó un momento para ver a Blaine, meneando su cabeza al ver la elección de ropa del vampiro. "¿Enserio Blaine? ¿Jeans y una playera con botones?" Preguntó, gruñendo cuando el otro se acercó por detrás y colocó sus brazos alrededor de sus cintura.

"Mmhm, no comprendo tanto de moda como tú, aparte no creo que nada se me viera bien si me paro alado tuyo hoy." Susurró Blaine, jalando la bufanda que Kurt acababa de colocar en su cuello.

"Blaine Anderson ¿Estas tratando de absorberme?" Preguntó Kurt con una sonrisa mientras veía el sonriente rostro del vampiro en el espejo.

"¿Esta funcionando?" Preguntó Blaine suavemente, colocando su barbilla en el hombro de Kurt mientras lo miraba.

"Talvez" Dijo kurt con una risita, recargándose en Blaine mientras un fuerte ronroneo comenzaba a salir de su pecho.

"¡Entonces si!" Dijo Blaine, quitando rápidamente la bufanda del cuello de Kurt, sonriendo cuando Kurt suspiró. "El punto del chupetón es que la gente sepa que no estas disponible, no puedes cubrirlo." Dijo, colocando la bufanda de nuevo en el armario. Escuchó el suave gruñido proveniente de Kurt pero decidió no regañarlo.

"Blaine, ¡esto es vergonzoso! ¿Enserio esperas que camine enfrente de la gente con esto?" Exclamó Kurt, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho mientras Blaine caminaba hacia su vestidor.

"Si." Gritó Blaine simplemente. "¿doc martens blancos o negros?" preguntó después de ponerse sus tenis.

"¿Enserio crees que combinan con esta ropa?" Preguntó Kurt con un tono de voz molesto. "Toma las botas que llegan a la rodilla."

"Si, jefe." Contestó Blaine, sonriendo cuando escuchó la ligera carcajada provenir de la cría. Cuando Blaine entró de nuevo a la habitación, Kurt tenía la maldita bufanda alrededor de su cuello de nuevo. Aventó las botas y zapatos a la cama, tratando de armarse de paciencia. "Kurt, quítate la bufanda"

"No." Gruñó Kurt, lanzándole una mirada a Blaine.

"Esta es la ultima vez que te lo voy a pedir. Kurt. Quítatela como te dije, o yo lo haré y no te va a gustar lo que haga después." Gruñó Blaine fuertemente, una clara advertencia.

Kurt no pudo evitar el temblor que recorrió su cuerpo en respuesta al gruñido. Mordió su labio inferior mientras pensaba en su respuesta. ¡No debería tener que hacer esto! ¡Era su propio cuerpo! ¡No le _pertenecía_ a Blaine!

"_Duele mucho cuando Nick me muerde de esa forma y no puedo imaginarme lo mucho más dolorosa que debe ser la mordida de un vampiro mas viejo."_

Kurt suspiro mientras las palabras de Jeff le venían a la mente antes de lentamente quitarse la bufanda y colocarla en la parte de arriba del armario de nuevo. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor suyo y bajo la mirada. ¿Por qué sentía que ya no tenía el control de su propia vida?

"Oh, Kurt." Dijo Blaine suavemente antes de caminar hacia su cría y colocarlo entre sus brazos. "Ya se que piensas que es vergonzoso y fuera de lugar, pero confía en mi, no serás el único con un chupetón o algún tipo de marca." Susurró Blaine, presionando sus labios contra los de Kurt.

"¿Enserio?" Preguntó Kurt en una voz bajita antes de colocar su frente contra el hombro de Blaine.

"Lo prometo, es completamente normal." Le aseguró Blaine a Kurt mientras apretaba sus brazos alrededor de la cría. "Vamos a llegar tarde si no nos apuramos." Dijo, alejándose un poco y tomando la mano de Kurt para acercarlo a la cama.

"¿Nunca haz escuchado eso de llegar elegantemente tarde?" Preguntó Kurt con una ceja levantada, sentándose en la orilla de la cama para ponerse sus botas y abrocharlas. Todavía estaba un poco dolido por todo el asunto de la bufanda, pero se sintió un poco mejor al saber que otras crías estarían compartiendo su sufrimiento.

Blaine pensaba mientras tomaba una chaqueta para Kurt, la cría negándose a tomarla el mismo pues decía que el sweater lo mantendría caliente. Kurt lo había sorprendido una vez mas con su auto control. Había esperado tener que castigar a su cría por su desobediencia y por el berrinche que esperaba después. Colocó la chaqueta sobre su brazo antes de tomar a Kurt por la cintura con su brazo libre, acercándolo a su lado. Escuchó el suave ronroneo y sonrió mientras salían de su habitación, tratando de no reírse cuando Kurt se estremeció por el aire frío.

Esperaba que Alexander le pudiera decir un poco mas acerca de la manera en que Kurt estaba reaccionando y lidiando con el cambio. Tenía algunas ideas, pero no quería hacer ninguna conclusión ellas. Su creador era mucho mas viejo y había visto mas cosas que él, por lo que tendría una idea correcta.

* * *

><p>Blaine hablaba enserio cuando le dijo a Kurt que otras crías e incluso algunos humanos que asistirían tendrían las mismas marcas en sus cuellos. Estaba un poco sorprendido por la cantidad de marcas obscuras y mordidas que había en su piel. Estaba un poco agradecido de que Blaine solo le había hecho un chupetón en lugar de las varias marcas que otros tenían.<p>

Blaine odiaba esta parte de las reuniones sociales. Los vampiros presumían sus mas recientes crías, no paraban de hablar de su talento, belleza o inteligencia. El presumía un poco sabiendo que todo lo que tenía que hacer era entrar con Kurt a cualquier habitación y todos dejarían de hacer cualquier cosa que estuvieran haciendo para admirar a su hermosa cría. Mas de una vez había tenido que gruñirle a vampiros mas jóvenes quienes trataban de acercarse mucho, dejándolos temblando de miedo.

Kurt había perdido la cuenta del numero de miradas que recibía, agradecido de saber que lo que veían no era el chupetón pues todos las demás crías parecían tenerlos también. No sabía por que algunos de ellos lo veían fijamente antes de voltear a ver a Blaine. Quién parecía estar concentrado en algo, dándole a Kurt la oportunidad de admirar su rostro mientras el vampiro lo guiaba por las salas llenas de gente. Blaine debía ser lo que los demás miraban, no él. Se tomó un momento para preguntarse como diablos este vampiro tan siquiera lo encontraba interesante antes de notar un letrero enfrente de una entrada a la que se dirigían.

_Solo miembros de la familia._

Las palabras estaban impresas en una elegante letra cursiva que Kurt admiró. No tuvo tiempo para leer el resto de los detalles del letrero pues fue jalado hacia la habitación, pero podía jurar que vio los nombres de Jeff y Nick impresos debajo de algunos párrafos.

Finalmente Blaine relajo el fuerte agarre en el que tenía a Kurt cuando entraron a la habitación en la que solo su familia estaba. Sonrió cuando notó a Jeff refunfuñando mientras Nick trataba de alisar las arrugas en la camisa que traía puesta. Una cálida sensación lo inundó cuando empezó a notar que todos sus ex crías ya habían llegado y estaban platicando entre ellos, bueno todos menos Jeremiah quien estaba sentado con una oscura mirada dirigida hacia Kurt.

"¡Blaine!" Gritó alegremente Alexander cuando notó que el vampiro de cabello rizado había entrado en la habitación.

"Alexander." Dijo Blaine educadamente, inclinando su cabeza en la dirección del viejo vampiro mientras se acercaba junto con Kurt. Sonrió ante la fuerte respiración que hizo su creador al ver a Kurt.

"Blaine…es hermoso." Dijo Alexander, parándose y acercándose hacia la cría para tener una mejor vista. Soltó una risita cuando Kurt se acercó mas a Blaine, escondiendo su rostro en el hombro del vampiro. "Oh, ¿cómo podría lastimar a una cosa tan hermosa como tu?" susurró, sonriéndole a Blaine. "¿Cómo se llama?"

"Kurt." Respondió Blaine, besando la cabeza que descansaba en su hombro. "Bebe, tranquilo él es mi creador, sólo quiere conocerte." Explicó, sabiendo que la poderosa presencia del viejo vampiro estaba causando que el miedo de la cría apareciera.

"¡Kurt!" Gritó Jeff emocionado, saltando de las manos de Nick para correr hacía la joven cría. Sonrió antes de tomar a Kurt entre sus brazos, sorprendido de que Blaine lo soltara. "Me preguntaba cuando llegarías." Dijo, rodando sus ojos cuando algunos vampiros se rieron por sus payasadas.

Kurt abrazó a Jeff, con la mirada aún fija en Alexander. El hombre era mucho mas alto que él y Blaine. Era musculoso y tenía un tono de piel bronceado, pero lo que Kurt creía que era su rasgo mas hermoso eran sus ojos color ámbar. Cuando el hombre se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando le sonrió, el blanco de sus dientes resaltaba del color de su piel. No pudo evitar sonreírle también antes de voltear a ver a Jeff de nuevo. El rubio no estaba saltando de arriba a bajo o hablando alegremente como sabía que solía hacerlo desde que lo conoció . De hecho se veía un poco molesto y ni siquiera le dirigía la vista a Nick quien estaba alado de Blaine mirándolo. "¿Feliz cumpleaños?" Susurró Kurt en la oreja del rubio, soltando una risita cuando una fuerte carcajada salió del otro.

"No le dices eso a un vampiro Kurt." Dijo Jeff, sonriendo cuando las mejillas de Kurt se sonrojaron un poco. "Les dices Feliz Renacimiento." Susurró en la oreja de la joven cría, abrazándolo para acercarlo cuando el adolescente soltó una risita de nuevo rozando sus labios contra su oreja.

Kurt se acurrucó en Jeff, alejándose cuando fuertes risitas y carcajadas se escucharon del otro lado de la habitación. Parpadeó y miró por encima del hombro de Jeff, viendo un pequeño grupo de cerca de seis crías. Ladeó un poco su cabeza cuando algunos de ellos susurraron, causando que otra ronda de risitas empezara. Se sonrojó al escuchar "awws" y otras expresiones que iban dirigidas hacia él. "¿Qué hice?" preguntó, mirando a Jeff con una confundida expresión.

"Nada, solo están jo-" Comenzó Jeff pero fue rápidamente interrumpido por Nick.

"Jeff, cuida tu vocabulario." Dijo Nick severamente, sonriéndole a Alexander cuando el vampiro mayor se rió.

Jeff suspiró en respuesta antes de alejar a Kurt de Blaine y de los otros, llevándolo a un sofá en medio de la habitación. Sentó a Kurt a un lado suyo, mirando con fastidio a sus primos mayores mientras ellos los veían. "Son mucho mayores que nosotros." Explicó cuando Kurt lo seguía viendo con cara de confusión.

"¿Y...?" Preguntó Kurt, sonriendo cuando Jeff acarició su hombro, enojándose cuando su esfuerzo causó otra ronda de risitas. Escondió su sonrojado rostro en el hombro de Jeff, ronroneando cuando un suave gruñido salió del rubio.

"Parce que creen que somos...¿como dijeron la primera vez que entraron?" Jeff se detuvo, tratando de recordar lo que sus otros primos habían dicho. "Oh, adorables." dijo una vez que se acordó. "¡Son muy molestos!" Susurró, mirando a los vampiros que poco a poco se habían puesto en grupo, hablando y riendo entre sí. Claro que cada uno de ellos le lanzaba miradas a su respectiva cría, para asegurarse de que se estuvieran comportando, incluyendo Blaine y Nick.

"¿Por que piensan que somos adorables?" Preguntó Kurt, mirando a Blaine de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que siguiera ahí.

"No lo se, tal vez porque no somos creídos y estú-"

"¡Jeff!" Interrumpió Nick del otro lado de la habitación, causando que un grupo de vampiros y crías se carcajearan.

"Ugh." Gimió Jeff, poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de Kurt. "Esto es terrible."

"Lo siento Jeff." Dijo Kurt tristemente, abrazándolo. "Estabas tan emocionado..."

"Bueno, estaría feliz si Nick me dejara ir a ver a mis VERDADEROS amigos." Dijo Jeff, levantando su cabeza y mirando a sus primos enojado. "Pero no me deja ir sin supervisión y quiere que me quede y hable con los otros vampiros." Gruñó Jeff.

Kurt miró a los vampiros de nuevo, sonriendo un poco al ver a Blaine abrazar y besar levemente a los otros. Se preguntaba si todos los vampiros eran afectivos, y resultó que si, pues los otros reaccionaban de la misma manera. Incluso el gran Alexander parecía un osito teddy gigante cuando besaba las mejillas de los otros y los abrazaba.

"¡Parece que llego tarde! Gritó Elizabeth alegremente mientras entraba por la puerta con Jerry a su lado.

"¡Lizzy!" Gritó Alexander mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia ella. Kurt podía jurar que el hombre voló pero no iba a decírselo a Jeff y arriesgarse a que las otras crías se burlaran.

"¡JERRY!" Gritó Jeff, agitando sus brazos en la dirección de su primo.

Kurt parpadeó sorprendido. ¿Elizabeth y Jerry eran parte de la familia? Bueno, ahora que lo pensaba, tenía sentido. La habitación en la que estaban solo era para la familia y la manera en la que Elizabeth había actuado alrededor de Blaine le había hecho pensar que se tenían cariño. Sonrió cuando Jerry saltó, lanzando a Jeff al suelo con una risa.

"¡Hey Primo!" Dijo Jerry alegremente, levantándose rápidamente para tomar a un sorprendido Kurt entre sus brazos. "¡Kurt!" dijo feliz, acurrucándose en el hombro de la joven cría. Jerry les hizo una mueca al grupo de crías quienes soltaban risitas al verlos. "¿Siguen haciendo eso?" preguntó, colocando a Kurt de nuevo en el piso cuando este comenzó a empujarlo del pecho.

"Desafortunadamente" Dijo Jeff, sonriendo al ver a Kurt desesperado tratando de quitar las arrugas de su suéter. "¿Ya conocías a Kurt?"

"Si, Blaine lo llevó al restaurante, aunque no creo que el sabía que éramos familiares, Lizzy no me dejaba acercarme a él." Dijo haciendo un puchero.

"Entonces…¿Elizabeth es una de las creaciones de Blaine?" Preguntó Kurt, asegurándose de que su cabello siguiera acomodado.

"Heh, no." Dijo Jerry, sentándose en el sillón y jalando a Kurt para que se sentara, riéndose cuando el adolescente dio un gritito de sorpresa. Jeff se sentó del otro lado antes de volver a hablar. "Son hermanos." Dijo, sonriendo antes de voltear a ver a su creadora, viéndola acurrucada alado de Alexander.

"Huh…" Dijo Kurt, viendo a Jerry cuando este se atravesó enfrente de él para jalarle suavemente la oreja a Jeff. "¡Feliz Renacimiento!"

"¡Gracias!" Dijo Jeff con una enorme sonrisa. "¿Qué me trajiste?" preguntó emocionado.

"¡No te puedo decir! Aunque si te puedo decir que es genial." Dijo Jerry con un guiño, pasando su nariz por la mejilla de Kurt. "¿Qué haces aquí atrapado?" preguntó, sonriéndole a Jeff cuando el rubio soltó un bufido enojado.

"Nick no me deja ir a menos que él, o alguien en el que él, confíe vaya conmigo." Dijo Jeff entre dientes, lanzándole una mirada de enojo a la parte trasera de la cabeza de Nick. Rápidamente volteó para otro lado con las mejillas sonrojadas cuando su creador volteó a verlo.

"¿Por qué no le pides que te acompañe a una de las otras crías?" Preguntó Jerry, riéndose ante el fuerte gemido que dio Jeff. "Bueno, es una opción." Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"Supongo, pero ¿a quién de ellos le pregunto?" Susurró, mirando al grupo de crías quienes se susurraban cosas entre sí.

"A Mickey." Declaró Jerry.

"¿Crees que me diría que si?" Preguntó Jeff emocionado.

"Bueno, sé que él siempre me acompañaba cuando se lo pedía en mis fiestas." Dijo Jerry.

Kurt escuchaba mientras miraba alrededor viendo a todos los vampiros y crías que estaban en la habitación. ¿Así que _toda_ esta gente eran sus familiares? Era un poco difícil asimilarlo de una sola vez y deseaba tener un libro o algo que le explicara el árbol genealógico de su bizarra familia para que pudiera saber a quién estaba viendo. Parpadeó cuando Jeff saltó y trotó hacia las crías mayores. "¿A d-donde va Jeff?" Preguntó, queriendo seguirlo pero Jerry lo jaló antes de que pudiera levantarse.

"Esta tratando de sacarnos de esta cárcel, shh." Dijo Jerry, sonriendo mientras veía a algunas de las crías mayores dar grititos y acercar a Jeff para acurrucarse y darle besos en la cara.

"Es un alma valiente." Suspiró Jerry dramáticamente, riéndose cuando Jeff se alejó de las crías.

Kurt veía con expresión de asombro como Jeff les gruñía y mostraba los dientes a las crías mayores, conteniendo su risa al ver que sus amenazas a los otros lo único que lograban era expresiones como 'aww'. Finalmente pareció llegar al tal Mickey con quién se detuvo a hablar. Dejó que el italiano de cabello oscuro lo sentara en su regazo mientras se susurraban el uno al otro.

Jeff dejó de hablar cuando Mickey al fin accedió. "¡NICK NICK NICK!" gritó, corriendo hacia el vampiro. "Mickey dice que el me va a acompañar, ¿ya me puedo ir?" preguntó emocionado. "Porfavoooor." Chilló cuando el vampiro parecía renuente. Mickey caminó hacia su creador, para pedir permiso.

Nick suspiró, colocando su mirada en otro lado que no fuera el puchero que Jeff estaba haciendo. Miró a Antonio. "¿Estas seguro de que no te molesta que Mickey lo acompañe?" Le preguntó a su hermano. El alto y delgado hombre solo se rió.

"Nick, Mickey tiene casi sesenta años, estoy seguro de que puede arreglárselas cuidando a algunas crías." Dijo el hombre con una amable sonrisa antes de besar la frente de Mickey.

Nick suspiró antes de volver a mirar a Jeff. Lo acercó jalándolo del cuello de su playera para poder verlo a la cara. "Te _vas _a portar bien, te _quedarás _con Mickey todo el tiempo, y _no vas _a salir de las habitaciones que se están usando para tu fiesta." Ordenó con un tono de voz grave. "¿Entiendes Jeffery?"

"S-si." Murmuró Jeff, sonriendo cuando Nick le dio unos cuantos besos en los labios antes de dejarlo levantarse de nuevo.

Nick se volteó hacia Mickey. "Necesita mucha atención." Advirtió antes de mirar a Blaine y Elizabeth. Sabía que Elizabeth no dudaría en dejar ir a Jerry, pero no le sorprendería que Blaine mantuviera a Kurt en la habitación.

Como esperaba, Jerry pidió permiso y Elizabeth se lo dio, ahora Kurt caminó hacia Blaine, una mirada de esperanza se podía ver en su hermoso rostro. Nick y los otros vampiros miraban a la pareja, preguntándose lo que Blaine decidiría.

"Kurt, enserio no creo-"

"¡Pero no quiero quedarme con ellos!" Dijo Kurt en voz alta, señalando a las crías mayores. Luego señaló a su cuello. "Nadie va a molestarme de todos modos, es bastante obvio que le pertenezco a alguien." Se quejó, cruzando sus brazos por encima de su pecho. Se sorprendió un poco al sentir la cálida mano de Blaine sobre la parte trasera de su cuello mientras el vampiro lo acercaba.

"Si te dejo ir, tienes que _prometerme _que le harás caso a Mickey, y no te alejarás de él." Susurró Blaine, besando suavemente los labios de Kurt.

"¡Lo haré, lo haré!" Dijo Kurt rápidamente, devolviéndole el beso a Blaine antes de acurrucarse un poco con él.

Blaine suspiró antes de mirar a Mickey. "Aún es un recién nacido, así que mantenlo alejado de crías mayores y lobos." Le dijo, sonriendo cuando Mickey asintió emocionado. Sabía que el chico sería un creador grandioso con sus crías cuando fuera lo suficientemente mayor para convertir.

Kurt resistió la urgencia de saltar en el aire para soltar un grito de emoción, pero Jeff y Jerry no pudieron resistir. Comenzó a caminar con los otros tres hacia la entrada, sintiendo al fin que podía hacer cosas por si solo sin los ojos de Blaine pegados a su espalda.

"Kurt." Llamó Blaine suavemente.

Kurt se detuvo junto con los otros para voltear a ver a Blaine. Le devolvió la sonrisa que el vampiro le dedicó. Ladeó su cabeza un poco mientras esperaba a que dijera algo.

"Lo dije enserio, quédate con Mickey." Dijo Blaine, suspirando cuando Kurt bufó antes de asentir y seguir al grupo hacia la salida.

"Me sorprende que lo hayas dejado ir Blaine." Dijo Nick, Alexander y muchos de los otros vampiros asintiendo junto con él.

"Bueno si, es extraño pero no creo que se valla a meter en muchos problemas…él es diferente a comparación de los otros recién nacidos…" Dijo Blaine, con la vista aún fija en la puerta.

"¿Oh?" Dijo Alexander, volteando a ver su cría antes de mirar a Blaine con una ceja levantada, claramente queriendo saber más de lo que el vampiro estaba diciendo.

Nadie notó cuando Jeremiah salió detrás de las crías pues todos estaban demasiado entretenidos con la explicación de Blaine.

* * *

><p>Kurt estaba sorprendido por la cantidad de amigos que Jeff y Jerry tenían. Todos parecían acercárseles cuando pasaban, diciendo "Feliz renacimiento" y tratando de conseguir un abrazo o dos. Incluso se presentaban a Kurt y de repente él ya estaba hablando con algunos de ellos acerca de la nueva línea de ropa que Marc Jacobs estaba por sacar.<p>

Estaba consiente de que Mickey los vigilaba muy bien, pero no le importo mientras hacía nuevos amigos y charlaba junto con las otras crías. Al fin sintió que no necesitaba a Blaine a su lado y que podía estar por sí solo. Después de un rato, el volumen de la música y los diferentes tonos de voces empezaban a hacer que sus oídos dolieran. Miró a su alrededor buscando algún lugar para sentarse y sonrió al ver una silla un poco alejada del pequeño grupo con él que él y Jeff estaban hablando. Se excusó antes de caminar hacia el asiento. Mickey pareció haberlo mirado cuando se movió pero se veía demasiado entretenido en la conversación con una cría de su edad. Kurt los veía interactuar con una expresión de curiosidad. No se tocaban ni se acurrucaban como Mickey había hecho con Jeff hacía un rato, causando que Kurt se preguntara si solo la familia era tratada de tal forma. Se tensó cuando un olor familiar se cruzó por su camino y miró a su lado viendo a Jeremiah parado junto a él con una mueca de sonrisa en la cara. Le lanzó una mirada al rubio, y un suave gruñido salió de su cuerpo. "¿Qué quieres?" Replicó.

"Solo estoy sorprendido de que Blaine te haya dejado salir sin tú correa." Contestó Jeremiah acercándose más a la cría al ver que Mickey estaba demasiado ocupado con alguien más como para realmente poner atención. "Bonita marca esa que tienes." Dijo, acercando su mano y apretando fuertemente el moretón en el cuello de Kurt.

Kurt se estremeció y dio un quejido cuando los ásperos dedos de Jeremiah tocaron el chupetón que Blaine le había hecho. "Detente." Dijo, tratando de alejar la mano de su cuello.

Jeremiah soltó una risita antes de alejar su mano solo para meterla en el bolsillo de los pantalones del otro, tomando el iPhone que estaba dentro. Lo sostuvo encima de la cabeza de Kurt mientras la cría saltaba tratando de recuperarlo. "Nop, ahora es mío."

"¡No! ¡Es mío!" Gritó Kurt alterado, pues era la única manera en la que podía estar en contacto con Finn y el resto de sus amigos humanos. "¡Devuélvemelo!" Gruñó fuertemente cuando Jeremiah lo aventaba de una mano a otra por encima de su cabeza.

"Si lo quieres tanto, ven y recupéralo." Susurró Jeremiah provocándolo antes de salir corriendo de la habitación a una velocidad que los humanos ni si quiera podrían ver.

Kurt gruñó y sin pensarlo dos veces salió a perseguir al rubio alto, ignorando el grito que Jeff y Mickey le dirigieron. Continuó persiguiendo al rubio por la gran escuela, derrapándose al detenerse cuando notó que Jeremiah había salido, dejando la puerta por la que lo había hecho abierta. El dulce viento nocturno pasaba por Kurt, haciendo que su cabeza girara y su estomago revoloteara. Comenzó a acercarse a la puerta, confundido al no saber que hacer. Le había prometido a Blaine que no se alejaría de Mickey pero lo había hecho. Algunos días antes Blaine no lo había dejado pasear solo porque era demasiado peligroso, o al menos eso había dicho. ¿Debería seguir persiguiendo a Jeremiah para tener de nuevo su celular? Ta lvez debería regresar y decirle a Blaine…

"¿Qué pasa, la pequeña cría esta asustada de salir al gran y malo mundo?" Gritó Jeremiah en tono de burla mientras aparecía de nuevo en la puerta abierta. Se rió cuando la cría gruñó y se le aventó encima.

"¡Devuélvemelo!" Gritó Kurt, finalmente saliendo de la escuela. Gimió cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no podía ver la escuela y se giró tratando de encontrar algún tipo de luz que lo guiara de vuelta. No podía ver ninguna, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo hermosa que era la noche. ¿Por qué Blaine no lo había dejado admirarla? Ladeó su cabeza al escuchar grillos y ranas. Soltó unas risitas cuando luciérnagas volaron a su alrededor y comenzó a perseguir los diferentes olores a su alrededor, olvidando completamente la razón por la que había salido. Sus nuevos alrededores e instintos rápidamente tomaron su mente cuando comenzó a correr por la noche.

Jeremiah se rió y negó con la cabeza mientras se volteaba y caminaba de vuelta a la escuela. Había sido demasiado fácil engañar a la cría de cabeza caliente para que saliera de la escuela. Con suerte Kurt encontraría la manera de saltar la gran reja de acero que rodeaba los terrenos y se toparía con un cazador.

Le sorprendió aún más cuando Jeff y Jerry salieron corriendo en la oscuridad, sin siquiera notarlo mientras lo pasaban, gritándole a Kurt. Mickey no se veía por ningún lado, pero estaba seguro de que la cría también buscaba a Kurt en la oscuridad. Sabía que Jeff y Jerry eran mayores que Kurt solo por unos cuantos años y que probablemente se distraerían y perderían también en la noche, eso era solo un extra. Mickey nunca podría encontrarlos por sí solo, y eso lo hacía sonreír.

Lo que Jeremiah no sabía era que Mickey había corrido a buscar a los vampiros cuando no pudo detener a Jeff y Jerry en lugar de correr tras ellos. La cría mayor sabía que no sería capaz de encontrar a las tres jóvenes crías, aún consideradas recién nacidos, quienes probablemente correrían en diferentes direcciones. Era lo suficientemente listo para haber aprendido de sus anteriores errores y conseguir ayuda antes de que algo horrible pasara.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Preguntas:<strong>_

**TTCM: **"¿Un creador puede estar enamorado de su cría y su cría no estarlo de el?"

_Puede pasar, igual puede que una cría este enamorada de su creador y el creador no este enamorado._

**Candy: **"Si Blaine está enamorado de Kurt ¿ya no es necesario que convierta a nadie más para que siempre estén juntos?"

_Se supone que si están enamorados pasa algo y de ese algo dependerá su futuro…Perdón por no responderte tan claramente pero eso lo iras viendo conforme la historia avance_

"¿Si las crías se pueden enamorar entre ellas que pasa con los creadores no les importa?"

_Recuerda que la mayoría de las crías no se quedan para siempre con sus creadores, así que cuando las liberan son libres de estar con quien sea._

"Y, ¿Kurt y Jeff tendrán algo sexual o sólo cariño de primos?"

_Solo es cariño de primos, recuerden que todos los vampiros son muy afectuosos con su familia. _

**Miluca Rockz:** "¿Quién demonios es Alexander?"

_Es el creador de Blaine , Nick y los demás hermanos de ellos._

"¿Va a aparecer Dave?" "¿Cuándo Kurt recibirá su mordida de amor?"

_No quiero adelantarles lo que va a pasar…así que prefiero no contestar esto._

"¿Cómo es que Nick y Blaine no se ponen celosos por las demostraciones de afecto de sus crías?"

_Porque es afecto de familia, son como cachorritos, es normal._

**"¿Qué fiesta?"**

_Bueno creo que eso lo viste en este capítulo, era la fiesta de Renacimiento de Jeff._

Me acabo de acordar de que Blaine quería que probara los chocolates con él ¿Cuándo va a pasar eso?

_Dentro de algunos capítulos más…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo, no duden en hacerme saber si encuentran algún error.<strong>_

_**Por cierto, ¿hay alguien interesado en participar en un juego de rol con el papel de Brittany? Yo tenía ese papel, pero no tengo el tiempo necesario para cubrirlo. Si a alguien le interesa comente en un review o mandenme un mensaje privado (:**_


	8. Chapter 8

**New Blood**

_Crossbows, Guns, and Puppy Dog Tails (Parte 1)_

"¿Ningún berrinche?" Preguntó Alexander, se notaba un poco de sorpresa en su voz.

"Ninguno aún, y ya paso una semana." Contestó Blaine, sonriéndole a Collin cuando la cría corrió hacia él a susurrarle algo en el oído. Collin besó la mejilla de la chica antes de también susurrarle algo en el oído, recibiendo como respuesta unas dulces risitas antes de que ella volviera a saltar.

"Nunca he tenido una cría con ese tipo de autocontrol.." Dijo Daniel, frotando su barbilla mientras pensaba. "¿Estas seguro de que era completamente humano antes de que lo convirtieras?"

"Estoy bastante seguro de que me hubiera dado cuenta si no." Contestó Blaine con una ceja alzada. Volteó hacia Antonio cuando el vampiro soltó una ligera risa.

"Bueno, claramente él sale de lo normal." Dijo Antonio, poniendo un largo mechón de cabello oscuro detrás de su hombro. "¿Qué mas explicaría sus calmadas tendencias?"

"De hecho cuando entró pensé oler algo que no había olido en mucho tiempo." Dijo Alexander, una repentina sonrisa adornando sus labios.

Blaine miró a su creador cuidadosamente, no le gustaba la mirada que el vampiro mayor le dirigía. "¿Y?" Presionó impacientemente, tomando un trago de su vaso de vino.

"Creo que ya sé." Dijo Collin en voz baja.

Blaine volteó hacia el rubio vampiro que había creado hace ya mucho tiempo. Siempre había sido de voz suave y gentil hacía todo lo que se dirigía, incluyendo las pocas crías que había creado en el pasado. "¿Oh?"

"Un naturalista." Dijo Collin, aguantándose la risa cuando Daniel casi escupe su trago de champagne.

"Collin, eso es ridículo." Dijo Daniel una vez que había aclarado su garganta.

Blaine suspiró mientras Daniel descartaba la teoría de Collin. El hombre de cabello oscuro siempre había sido muy listo, y en sus años de cría había continuado aprendiendo bajo la tutela de Blaine. Algunas veces sus propias teorías y conocimiento no lo dejaban tomar en cuenta el punto de vista de otros. "Daniel." Dijo, solo para ser interrumpido por la suave voz de Collin.

"Hermano, no te apresures a descartarlo." Dijo rápidamente Collin, cruzando sus brazos mientras veía de cerca de Daniel, una mirada retadora brillando en sus ojos azul claro.

"Ustedes dos nunca cambiarán ¿verdad?" Preguntó Antonio riéndose, mirando a Nick quién también soltó una risita.

"Vuélveme a explicar como es que criaste juntos a ambos." Dijo Nick con una ligera sonrisa, tomando un pequeño trago de la lata de soda que sostenía.

"Con mucha paciencia, y se llevaban unos quince años de diferencia." Blaine le recordó a Nick antes de que este volteará a ver a su creador quién veía a su familia con una cálida sonrisa. "¿Tu teoría?"

Alexander soltó una risita antes de darle unas palmadas en el hombro a Collin. "Estoy de acuerdo contigo Collin."

Blaine parpadeó sorprendido, se quedó pasmado por un momento antes de menear su cabeza. "Alexander, hace siglos que no se crea un Naturalista."

"¿Saben? Ahora que lo pienso…" Comenzó Elizabeth, pasando unos cuantos dedos por sus rubios rizos mientras dejaba de hablar. "Noté algo más dulce en su esencia, pero pensé que era porque Blaine lo había reclamado suyo."

"¿No lo haz reclamado?" Preguntó Antonio en sorpresa. "Vas en serio con él, ¿verdad?" Preguntó emocionado con una sonrisa.

Blaine le asintió a Antonio antes de volver a mirar a Alexander. "Claramente tú y Elizabeth están equivocados. Lo habría notado en el sabor de su sangre de humano." Dijo, mirando detenidamente el rostro de los otros.

"Blaine, esto solamente es lo que yo creo." Dijo Alexander haciendo un movimiento con su mano. "Tendré que contactar al consejo para una audiencia oficial." Explicó, suspirando cuando Blaine le dirigió una mirada molesta.

¿"Tan pronto?" Gruñó Blaine. "Ya esta pasando por suficientes cosas, haciéndole un ridículo examen no vamos a lograr nada más que afectarlo." Dijo impacientemente.

"Sabes que es lo que debemos hacer Blaine." Dijo Alexander, irguiéndose. "Si no, ¿cómo vamos a reconocer a nuestro legado?"

"¿Eso es todo lo que te importa Alexander?" Replicó Blaine enojado, sin mirar a los vampiros que se alejaron un poco de repente.

"¡Claro que no! Si no lo hacemos otros tratarán de quitártelo por que él es el elegido. ¿Quieres que te lo roben?" Gruñó Alexander, el sonido haciendo que la habitación se quedará en silencio, incluso las crías habían detenido su platica y risitas para mirar con miedo a sus respectivos creadores.

Blaine suspiró, pasando una mano por sus rizos. "No." Admitió, odiando el hecho de sentirse como una joven cría siendo regañado por hablar de manera grosera y cuando no se le había pedido su opinión. Sonrió un poco al pensar en Kurt. Que mal que la cría hubiera ido con los otros chicos, dudaba que si hubiera estado ahí lo dejara olvidarse alguna vez de cómo Alexander lo había regañado.

Alexander se calmó y colocó un brazo alrededor de su cría que se había acercado a acurrucarse a su lado, claramente no le gustaba el enojo que había sentido. Presionó sus labios sobre los castaños rizos antes de volver a mirar a Blaine. "Debes saber de sus padres, ¿no encontraste nada relacionado con algún Naturalista sobre ellos?

"No, su papá nunca…" Blaine se detuvo mientras recordaba a Burt y a su difunta esposa. "Su mamá ya había muerto cuando lo conocí." Dijo en voz baja. "Por las fotos que he visto ella y Kurt se parecían mucho…"

"Es posible-" Alexander comenzó antes de que Mickey entrara corriendo a la habitación, lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

"¡Mickey!" Dijo Antonio, tratando de tomar a su frenética cría cuando este se lanzó hacia Blaine.

"K-Kurt y Jeff…y-y-y Jerry!" Tartamudeó Mickey entre sollozos, jadeando cuando Blaine lo tomó fuertemente de los hombros.

"¿Dónde están?" Gruñó Blaine, mirando directo a los ojos café oscuro de Mickey.

"A-afuera, ¡alguien los dejó salir!" dijo, cerrando fuertemente sus ojos cuando Blaine lo soltó. Sintió los brazos de Antonio alrededor de él y se calmó un poco, saltando cuando todos los vampiros en el cuarto comenzaron a dar ordenes al mismo tiempo.

"¡Activen la cerca!"

"¡Cierren la escuela!"

Mickey buscó con la mirada a Blaine, Elizabeth y Nick cuando notó que sus voces no habían estado en la confusa mezcla. Ellos ya se habían ido junto con Alexander. Soltó un quejido cuando fue cargado y llevado de vuelta al grupo de crías que estaban sentadas en cojines en el suelo. Su creador lo sentó en una almohada alado de uno de sus primos antes de darse la vuelta. "A-Antonio, yo no quería perderlos! Jer-"

"Silencio Mickey." Gruñó Antonio, antes de voltearse para hablar con Collin.

"Pero Jere-"

"¡Mickey! Ya estas en suficientes problemas, no agregues más." Replicó Antonio, volteando cuando Elizabeth regresó a la habitación, su rostro pálido mientras jalaba a Jerry quejándose detrás de ella.

"Fue atrapado por la cerca." Dijo Elizabeth con una voz aliviada, empujando un poco a Jerry para que se recostara en un sofá. Le arrancó la playera para examinar la oscura quemadura a lo largo de su estómago. "Jeff y Kurt lograron saltar la cerca." Dijo en voz baja, mirando al resto de sus sobrinos quienes veían de cerca. "Blaine, Nick y Alexander los están buscando, pero creo que va a llover." Susurró antes de regresar a Jerry cuando este soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor.

"Vigilaré a las crías, y mantendré calmados al resto de los vampiros invitados a la fiesta." Declaró Collin, asintiendo a sus hermanos quienes se fueron rápidamente junto con los otros vampiros en el cuarto aparte de Elizabeth.

"Lizzy…" Susurró Jerry, haciendo una mueca de dolor al sentir a la vampira pasar un dedo por la quemadura en su estómago. Suspiró al sentir el familiar cosquilleo de su piel sanando por sí sola, sabiendo que Elizabeth debió haber pinchado sus dedos para que la sangre lo sanara. "Jeff y Kurt…"

"Tranquilo Jerry, estate quieto, estas débil." Susurró Elizabeth en respuesta, presionando unos cuantos besos sobre los labios del otro. "Nick y Blaine los están buscando, estoy segura de que estarán bien, los cazadores están expulsados de esta ciudad." Le aseguró a su cría, rogando silenciosamente que nadie le causara daño a su familia. Dudaba que Blaine pudiera soportar que otra de sus crías fuera asesinado.

* * *

><p>¡Kurt no podía creer todas las cosas que veía! Tantos nuevos colores y luces se arremolinaban alrededor de él mientras corría por las calles de la ciudad. Soltaba risitas mientras pasaba entre un grupo de mujeres humanas, haciéndolas gritar con terror pues ellas no podían verlo por lo rápido que iba.<p>

Algo brilloso y colorido llamó su atención cuando se detuvo, presionando su rostro sobre el vidrio del mostrador. Sonrió alegremente al ver todas las diferentes velas que estaban en las repisas. Jeff vino a su mente, causando que soltara un pequeño sollozo. Jeff…su fiesta era esta noche. ¿Qué hacia él en las calles? El olor de algo fresco y limpio se coló por su nariz y suspiró alegremente, mirando hacia el cielo mientras el viento comenzaba a repuntar. El rubio le vino de nuevo a la mente y parpadeó, mirando sus zapatos mientras intentaba aclarar su mente. ¿Por cuánto tiempo había estado donde sea que estaba ahora? ¿Dónde estaba Jeff…y Jerry? Blaine.

¡Blaine! Miró a su alrededor de nuevo, mareándose mientras enfocaba más colores. Estaba lejos de Blaine. ¡Estaba solo y no sabia como regresar a Dalton! ¿Qué iba a hacer? No tenía celular gracias a Jeremiah, y no se podía concentrar lo suficiente para encontrar un teléfono de monedas. Soltó un fuerte quejido, causando que varios humanos lo vieran raro mientras pasaban. Trato de acercársele a una pareja pero se alejaron rápidamente, dejando a Kurt solo de nuevo en la acera. Genial. Estaba solo, perdido, y definitivamente en muchos problemas. Respiro profundo, soltando un chillido de sorpresa cuando un fuerte boom de un rayo sonó. Haciendo lo primero que su instinto le dijo, corrió.

Se quejó cuando finalmente se detuvo en una pared de ladrillos, dándose vuelta. "¿En verdad corrí hacia un callejón? Gruñó, mirando el gran tramo que había entre la pared del callejón y la acera por la que había estado caminado. El callejón estaba sucio con bolsas de basura y otros desperdicios tirados por el suelo. Lo hacia pensar en como había logrado correr por ahí sin tropezarse con nada y caer. "¿Qué hago?" susurró, parpadeando para detener las lágrimas de frustración que amenazaban con caer. El sonido de cadenas y botas pesadas causaron que volteara rápidamente, sentía el miedo se hacerse presente en su estómago al ver dos sombras con abrigos caminar hacia él. Algo brillaba debajo de la luz de la luna pero no tuvo tiempo de enfocarlo pues ellos comenzaron a hablar.

"¿Qué tenemos aquí?" Preguntó una áspera voz, causando que Kurt tragará saliva de los nervios.

"A mi me parece que es un recién nacido, Frank" Dijo otra brusca voz. "Estos vampis se están volviendo muy flojos y dejan escapar a sus nuevas mascotas."

Kurt les lanzó una mirada. "¡No soy una mascota!" Gruñó, dejando el miedo de lado para remplazarlo con ira. Se agachó, preparándose para abalanzarse contra ellos mientras un fuerte gruñido salía de su garganta de nuevo. Si ellos lo iban a llamar por apodos en su cara él podía hacerles hoyos en las suyas, o eso razonó en ese momento. Se irguió rápidamente, pero justo cuando lo hizo un fuerte ruido sonó contra las paredes del callejón, causando que soltara un chillido y se tropezará, estrellándose contra la pared detrás de él mientras se tomaba su adolorida cabeza entre las manos. Estaba a punto de intentar moverse de nuevo cuando algo golpeo la pared detrás de él, causando que se detuviera.

Su hombro derecho de pronto estalló en dolor, haciendo que gritara en agonía. Lo miró y soltó un fuerte quejido al ver que una larga lanza de metal había sido disparada en su hombro, atravesando también la pared de ladrillos en la que estaba recargado. Sollozó mientras estaba ahí parado, tratando de ignorar el dolor y la sangre saliendo de su hombro y pensar. Quería irse a casa. Quería volver a la fiesta. Quería a _Blaine. _Quería los fuertes brazos del vampiro envueltos alrededor de él, quería que Blaine le dijera que todo estaría bien, que todo lo que necesitaba hacer era mantener la calma y sacar la situación de su mente. Pero…Blaine no estaba aquí, y esa hermosa voz que lo calmaba y lo sacaba de sus pesadillas no se escuchaba por sobre las fuertes risas de los cazadores mientras estos se acercaban. Soltó otro gemido de desesperación mientras trataba de sacarse la lanza, pero estaba muy débil para jalarla fuera de la pared detrás suyo.

"Este es algo bonito, Frank." Dijo el mas bajo de los hombre mientras colocaba la punta de un extraño dispositivo debajo de la barbilla de kurt, levantándola para que pudieran ver su rostro lleno de lágrimas.

Kurt se quejó, llorando cuando su hombro rozó contra la lanza. Notó que el hombre mas alto pasaba sus dedos por su pecho, bajando por su costado, pero le era difícil concentrarse con su hombro palpando de dolor y su fuerza desapareciendo. "¡No me toques!" Gruñó, lloriqueando cuando los humanos se rieron por su voz.

"Ohh, me gustan enérgicos, ¿crees que deberíamos divertirnos un poco con este antes de deshacernos de él?" Preguntó el más alto.

Kurt los miró, tratando de ver a través de su borrosa visión. Justo cuando estaba apunto de enfocar sus caras escuchó un fuerte gruñido. Un fuerte olor de algo que nunca había olido antes y que se hacía notar sobre el dulce olor de su propia sangre que corría por su pecho y su costado. No era un olor feo pero tampoco era confortante exactamente, tampoco era humano como el de los cazadores. "Por favor" Rogó a lo que fuera que estuviera emitiendo el fuerte gruñido. No estaba seguro de que su suplica fuera a ser contestada pero algo causó que otro fuerte gruñido resonara por el callejón.

"¡Oh mier-!" Gritó el hombre mas bajo antes de que una sombra café oscura brincara y lo aventara contra el piso.

Kurt miró hacia abajo mientras mas gruñidos y gritos rebotaban en las paredes de ladrillo. ¿Eso era un…perro? Miraba como la sombra mas grande le arrancaba la garganta al humano, silenciando un par de pulmones.

"¿Qué coño hacen cachorros fuera de su manada?" El mas alto de los dos cazadores gritó, cargando un rifle mientras lentamente se recargaba sobre la pared lateral del callejón.

Kurt parpadeó lentamente mientras trataba de procesar las palabras del humano. Entonces ¿era un perro…? Tragó nerviosamente cuando el perro comenzó a gruñir de nuevo, acercándose al hombre. ¿Era estúpido? ¡El tipo tenía una pistola! "¡C-corre!" tosió, sin saber por qué pensaba que un perro le entendería.

"_Cállate Hummel, ¡se lo que hago!"_

¿Eso le acababa de hablar? ¿Y por que la voz le sonaba tan familiar? Kurt veía como el perro se le acercaba aún más al hombre que ahora le apuntaba con la pistola.

"_Te juro que si te mueres antes de que pueda pedirte perdón…" _

De repente Kurt supo a quien le pertenecía esa voz, pero la última vez que había visto él todavía era humano! El perro habló de nuevo confirmando sus sospechas. Miró al humano de nuevo cuando escuchó el click del arma. "¡Corre Karofsky!" Gritó, sollozando más mientras movía más su hombro tratando de alejarse de la pared. El perro pareció perder su concentración para mirarlo.

"_¿Cómo coño supiste que era yo?" _

Fue entonces cuando la pistola disparó, dirigida al pecho del perro. Kurt soltó un gemido al ver al lobo saltar muy alto, un fuerte quejido saliendo de él cuando la bala se alojó en una de sus patas delanteras. El perro cojeó hacia Kurt, parándose frente a él, otro fuerte gruñido saliendo de él mientras su pata se desangraba.

"_¡Estúpidos hombres lobos de mierda!" _Gritó el hombre mientras cargaba otra bala de plata en la pistola.

"¿Hombre lobo?" Dijo sorprendido Kurt con voz ronca, mirando a la peluda criatura. ¿Así de pequeños eran los hombres lobo? Se veían del mismo tamaño que un lobo normal…bueno, eso era algo decepcionante.

"_Dustin me va a matar cuando se de cuenta de que dejé la manada si sobrevivo a esto" _

Kurt mordió su labio inferior ante la idea. "Dave tienes que correr…" susurró, frunciendo el ceño cuando el lobo levantó su cabeza al cielo. De repente un fuerte y hermoso aullido invadió el aire, causando que Kurt dejara de temblar por un momento. Nunca antes había escuchado algo así, y el hecho de que un sonido tan fuerte pudiera salir del lobo le sorprendía.

"¿Enserio crees que tu líder puede llegar a ti a tiempo estúpido lobo? Dijo el hombre con una risa sombría, levantando el arma para apuntarle al pecho del lobo una vez más.

"Tal vez no, pero yo estoy aquí ahora."

"¡Blaine!" Susurró Kurt, quejándose al sentir un poco de dolor en su cabeza.

Un fuerte _crack _se escuchó cuando Blaine rompió el cuello del cazador, dejando el flácido cuerpo caer al suelo. "¡Kurt!" Gritó Blaine, apareciendo en frente del lobo y frente a su cría un segundo después. El lobo gruñó en advertencia, causando otro fuerte gruñido salir del vampiro. "Muévete"

"Tranquilo, e-este es mi Creador." Dijo Kurt respirando rápidamente. Miró como el lobo se alejó cojeando, permitiendo a Blaine acercarse a Kurt.

"Oh Kurt." Dijo Blaine en voz baja, mirando la lanza que atravesaba el hombro de su cría. Vió como Kurt se estremeció ante el rayo que sonó por encima de ellos. "Oh bebe, shh tranquilo, ya estoy aquí." Dijo, dándole un beso a la frente del otro.

"Me duele Blaine." Se quejó Kurt, mirando a su hombro como si el vampiro no lo hubiera visto ya.

"Ya sé." Susurró Blaine, envolviendo el grueso metal con su mano. "Tengo que sacarlo." Dijo, colocando una mano en el otro hombro de la cría para detenerlo contra la pared. "Va a doler."

"Solo hazlo." Suplicó Kurt, apretando y cerrando fuertemente sus ojos al sentir como Blaine plantaba otro beso en su sien.

Blaine cerró sus ojos mientras rápidamente sacaba la lanza del hombro de Kurt, capturando al delgado chico una vez que este gritó de dolor y cayó por la pared. "Kurt." Susurró cuando la cría seguía llorando, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Blaine mientras este lo sostenía. "Pensé que te había perdido." Murmuró, mirando al joven hombre lobo que los veía.

Kurt soltó un quejido al sentir un hormigueo y calor en su hombro. "¿Q-que esta haciendo?" Dijo entre quejidos logrando levantar su cabeza. Como respuesta obtuvo la boca de Blaine sobre la suya y una lengua llena de sangre metiéndose entre sus labios. Gimió cuando el sabor de la sangre explotó en su boca. Chupó la lengua del vampiro tan fuerte y rápido como podía, causando que el otro gimiera suavemente en su boca. Después de unos cuantos momentos Blaine se alejó, un fuerte quejido saliendo de Kurt.

Blaine colocó la cabeza de Kurt en su hombro para que descansara antes de arrancar el suave material del suéter de Kurt de su hombro para asegurarse de que la gran herida estuviera sanando correctamente. Después de ver la herida sanar, rápidamente se quitó su chaqueta y la colocó sobre Kurt para mantenerlo caliente mientras la lluvia comenzaba a caer alrededor de ellos. Lentamente levantó a su cría, sonriendo tristemente cuando Kurt ni siquiera se quejó acerca de estar siendo cargado. Miró al lobo, sabiendo que no podía abandonarlo aquí cuando claramente él había ayudado a Kurt. "¿Dónde esta tu líder?" preguntó, un poco sorprendido de que el lobo ladeara la cabeza en lugar de lloriquear o lamer su pata. Otro fuerte gruñido se escuchó por detrás de él y suspiró, alejándose del tembloroso lobo para girarse.

¡Blaine! Gritó Alexander, brincando del techo para aterrizar alado del vampiro en el callejón. Miró a Kurt y suspiró aliviado antes de mirar al lobo adulto. Algo acerca de los ojos verde brillante lo sorprendió. "¿Dustin?" preguntó, sonriendo cuando el lobo olfateo como respuesta antes de brincar fácilmente por sobre el par para acercarse al más pequeño lobo. "Bueno, quien lo diría." Dijo Alexander, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. "Parece que Dustin y su manada han vuelto a salvar a otra cría de mi familia." Miró hacia Blaine quién lo estaba viendo. "Acuérdate cuando te salvó."

"Es suficiente Alexander." Replicó Blaine, ignorando la alegre risa que soltó el vampiro mayor. Se volteó hacia su creador, presionando besos en el cuello de Kurt mientras la cría gemía suavemente. "¿Encontró Nick a Jeff?" Preguntó esperanzado, sintiendo a su cría estremecerse un poco cuando cayó otro trueno.

"Si, creo que lo encontró en una lavandería acostado encima de las secadoras. Aparentemente un pequeño grupo de vampiros lo alejaron de las calles y lo llevaron ahí para llamar a la policía y conseguir ayuda." Comenzó Alexander, dándole una palmadita en la cabeza a Kurt cuando la cría se quejó por el viento que soplaba por el callejón. "Nick llegó antes, y Elizabeth encontró a Jeryy, todos están bien." Aseguró.

Kurt levantó su cabeza para colocar su barbilla en el hombro de Blaine. Aún se sentía débil y adolorido pero al menos su visión ya estaba más clara y el dolor se había detenido. El lobo recién llegado estaba mucho mas grande que el otro. Parecía que era tan alto como una minivan, pero tal vez su imaginación lo estaba confundiendo. El lobo más chico giró instantáneamente sobre su espalda para mostrar su estómago, causando que Kurt sonriera un poco cuando el otro lobo pasó lentamente su nariz por ahí. Una larga lengua lamió la pata lastimada antes de lamer el muslo del otro para limpiar la sangre.

"_¿Qué estabas pensando escapándote de esa manera?"_

Kurt parpadeó al oír la gruesa voz. Espero a que los otros vampiros los miraran pero ellos solo siguieron hablándose entre sí mientras la lluvia caía a su alrededor. Confundido, se concentró en los lobos de nuevo.

"_No podía dejarlo morir, Dustin."_

"_Si Blaine no hubiera llegado cuando lo hizo, ambos estarían muertos, así que ¿de que hubiera servido tu esfuerzo entonces?"_

"_P…perdón."_

"_David, debes de usar tu cabeza, no esos estúpidos sentimientos mortales con los que aún actúas. No te perderé por tonterías así."_

Kurt miraba como el pequeño lobo rodaba de nuevo, dejando que el otro lobo lo recogiera colocando la piel de su cuello en sus diente, cargándolo hacia los vampiros, Kurt miró como David bajó la mirada, sus orejas bajas y la cola entre las patas.

"Ah, Dustin, mi viejo amigo." Dijo Alexander con una sonrisa. "¿Vas a venir con nosotros, verdad?"

Blaine suspiró y meneó la cabeza antes de mirar a Dustin. "Si, creo que te debo las gracias." Dijo, moviendo un poco a Kurt entre sus brazos.

"_Claro que voy a ir imbécil." _

Kurt parpadeó, esperando la reacción de Blaine a las palabras del lobo, pero todo lo que Blaine hizo fue suspirar mientras Alexander soltaba unas risitas. "Supongo que tomaremos ese gruñido como un sí." Dijo alegremente Alexander, antes de saltar al techo de nuevo. Kurt vio al lobo seguirlo, aún cargando a Dave. ¿No habían escuchado lo que acababa de decir? No creía que los vampiros hubieran dejado pasar las palabras del lobo así de fácil…Sintió los brazos de Blaine sostenerlo mas fuerte, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

"Cierra tus ojos y concéntrate en respirar." Susurró Blaine, besando la punta de su nariz. "Si no lo haces, vas a vomitar, y no creo que puedas soportar perder más sangre, me sorprende que no te hayas desmayado ya." Dijo en voz baja, esperando hasta que Kurt cerró los ojos antes de saltar al techo con los otros.

Kurt gimió, sintiendo su estómago estremecerse cuando Blaine saltó en el aire. No le gustaba esto, ¡era casi tan malo como los elevadores! No abrió sus ojos cuando Blaine aterrizó, tratando de controlar su respiración como le había dicho. Escuchó un ligero tarareo proveniente de Blaine y se relajó un poco mientras Blaine colocaba el abrigo sobre su cabeza y rostro para protegerlo de la fría lluvia que caía sobre ellos mientras el vampiro comenzaba a correr entre la noche.

* * *

><p><strong>PREGUNTAS<strong>

adriana11: ¿Pronto se sabrá por que Jeremiah odia tanto a kurt? ¿Será que le tiene envidia? ¿Ya dijiste la edad de Blaine? ¿O se dirá en un futuro?

_**Mmm creo que eso se dio a entender en el capi anterior. Jeremiah tiene celos de Kurt porque él es quien ahora tiene el cariño y esta con Blaine y Jeremiah no logra superar que lo suyo con Blaine ya pasó. Sobre lo de la edad de Blaine, no se ha dicho y falta muuuuucho para que la sepan jajaja ;)**_

LiaAndersonHale : ¿Lo morderá muy muy fuerte? ¿Habrá mas mordidas por castigo? ¿Kurt se quedará con Blaine para siempre?

_**Tus primeras dos preguntas no las contestaré porque no quiero adelantarles nada de lo que pase en la historia. Tu tercera pregunta….¡tampoco! jajaja Perdón ): pero prefiero que ustedes vayan descubriendo la historia.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡De nuevo lo siento! Ya no tengo escuela, si me logro organizar ahora si habrá una actualización por semana. Espero no haber perdido lectores ):<strong>_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Soy mala actualizando, gracias a **__**LiaAndersonHale porque si ella no me hubiera recordado, definitivamente no habría actualizado.**_

* * *

><p><strong>New Blood<strong>

_Crossbows, Guns, and Puppy Dog Tails (Parte 2)_

El viaje de regreso le pareció muy corto a Kurt. Tal vez no había estado tan lejos de Dalton después de todo, o tal vez Blaine en verdad era muy rápido para correr. En el tiempo que les tomó regresar había estado pensando en una excusa para justificar el por qué había hecho exactamente lo contrario de lo que el vampiro le había dicho. Hasta ahora todo lo que se le había ocurrido eran una serie de ideas incompletas que ni siquiera podía entender muy bien dentro de su mente. Se escuchó otro fuerte estruendo proveniente de un rayo causando que presionara su rostro contra el cuello de Blaine y que soltara un pequeño quejido.

"Solo es un rayo Kurt." Dijo Blaine suavemente mientras continuaba caminando por los pasillos vacíos de Dalton. Esperaba que su familia ya hubiera llamado a donadores para que así no tuviera que esperar. Tenía que alimentar a Kurt antes de que este se desmayara pues la cría había perdido demasiada sangre. Podía sentir el delgado cuerpo de la cría temblar entre sus brazos por el frío aire que pasaba por su empapada ropa. Escuchaba el sonido de las grandes garras sobre él suelo de mármol detrás de él, haciendo que gruñera. De todos los lobos, Kurt tenía que haber sido salvado por uno de los cachorros de Dustin.

"¡Oh, gracias al cielo!" Gritó Elizabeth cuando Blaine y Alexander entraron a la ala de enfermería. Sus ojos se llenaron de sorpresa cuando el enorme lobo también entró con un cachorro entre sus mandíbulas. Esto no la distrajo por mucho pues luego olió la familiar dulce esencia de sangre derramada. Caminó rápidamente a la cama donde Blaine estaba acomodando a Kurt. "¿Qué pasó?" susurró, quitándole la chaqueta a Kurt. Soltó un gemido, soltando la prenda y dejándola caer al suelo cuando vio la cantidad de sangre que empapaba el hombro y costado de la cría.

"Cazadores." Gruñó Blaine, quitándole rápidamente el suéter a Kurt, frunciendo el ceño ante el suave gemido que soló el chico cuando trató de mover su hombro herido. "Mantente quieto Kurt, o te dolerá más." Susurró, mirando alrededor de la habitación. Le dio una mirada agradecida a Collin cuando el vampiro le pasó una hielera llena de bolsas médicas de sangre.

"Tratamos de conseguirte donadores, pero estaban de odiosos y nadie quiso venir." Dijo Antonio desde la pared en donde estaba. Miraba al enorme lobo con cautela, pero sin hostilidad.

"Tendremos que tener una charla con ellos entonces, si no soportan levantarse y cumplir con su maldito trabajo entonces tal vez deberíamos echarlos justo donde los encontramos." Replicó Blaine, arrancando la parte superior de una bolsa y bebiendo rápidamente la sangre en su interior. Hizo una mueca cuando la fría sustancia bajó por su garganta, pero continuó vaciando bolsa tras bolsa, manteniendo un ojo en Kurt.

La atención de Kurt estaba centrada en los lobos. El gran lobo negro, al que Karofsky había llamado Dustin, llevó al más pequeño entre sus mandíbulas a la cama a un lado de él y lo recostó suavemente.

"_Necesitas revertirte, Dave."_

"_Pero la bala…"_

"_Lo sé, pero no puedo sacarla hasta que cambies de nuevo."_

"_Pero voy a estar desnudo, enfrente de todos."_

Justo en ese momento Daniel pareció salir de ningún lado, poniendo dos pares de shorts en la cama en la que el lobo más pequeño se encontraba. "Pensé que podrían gustarte." Dijo antes de volver con el resto de su familia.

"_Dave, si no lo haces por ti mismo, te obligaré."_

Kurt mordió su labio inferior cuando las orejas del lobo pequeño se agacharon. Un suave quejido salió de él antes de que este levantara lentamente su nariz para pasarla por el lobo más grande. La escena hizo sonreír a Kurt pues nunca en mil años se había imaginado que de toda la gente, Karofsky expresará afecto. De repente el lobo más grande se sentó en sus patas traseras cuando Kurt comenzó a escuchar algo como huesos rompiéndose. La gran forma peluda comenzó a temblar y agitarse mientras el pelaje disminuía. Dejó escapar un pequeño sonido de sorpresa cuando un alto y bastante fornido humano tomó el lugar del lobo. Era aún más alto que Alexander, algo que Kurt no creyó fuera posible. Sus ojos recorrieron el musculoso cuerpo, cerrándose rápidamente cuando recordó un poco tarde que el hombre estaría completamente desnudo.

Blaine se sentó alado de Kurt en la cama una vez que se había terminado todas las bolsas en la hielera y sin hacer ruido desamarró las botas altas para sacarlas, frunciendo el ceño cuando vio que incluso los calcetines de la cría estaban empapados. Los quitó y después desabrochó el cinturón alrededor de la cintura de Kurt, un poco sorprendido de que a Kurt le importara más el cambio del lobo. Estaba un poco agradecido por esto pues le permitía quitar los empapados jeans ajustados de las largas piernas de Kurt sin protesta.

Kurt inhaló aire muy fuerte al sentir el frio aire pasar por sus piernas y parpadeó al notar de que traía puestos los calzoncillos azules que había elegido en la mañana. "¡B-blaine!" gritó cuando Elizabeth caminó hacia ellos con algunas toallas. Tanteó la cama en busca de una sábana o algo, suspirando cuando el vampiro no hizo nada más que secarlo con una esponjosa toalla. Más huesos tronando y fuertes quejidos hicieron que su cabeza se volviera a girar en la dirección de los lobos. Estaba agradecido de que Dustin había cubierto a Dave en una sábana antes de que volteara.

Blaine volteó, estrechando los ojos cuando notó quien era el cachorro. "¿Karofsky?" Replicó, causando que el joven lobo brincara de miedo, Dustin gruñó en advertencia, mostrando sus dientes en clara señal de reproche por poner al joven lobo nervioso. Blaine miró a Kurt, acercando lentamente su mano para sostener el cuello de la cría y levantarlo. El chico se quejó cuando Blaine lo envolvió en una sábana.

"Blaine no era mi intención…" Comenzó Kurt, solo para ser silenciado por un beso en sus labios. Fuertes gritos lo hicieron ver a Dave de nuevo, abriendo la mandíbula en sorpresa al ver un par de pinzas encajadas en las grandes manos de este. "¡L-lo estas lastimando!" Gritó, Blaine soltó un suave gruñido para que se calmara, lo que le resultó difícil pues alguien estaba escarbando en la mano de alguien más con una herramienta que se veía aterradora.

"Kurt, tiene que sacar la bala." Dijo Blaine, presionando algunos besos en el cabello mojado de Kurt. Miró a los lobos, aliviado cuando la bala finalmente fue sacada de la mano de Dave. Sintió a Kurt relajarse finalmente a su lado mientras Dustin lamía la herida abierta, el lobo más joven quejándose de dolor. Lentamente recostó a Kurt en la cama de nuevo, haciendo a un lado el húmedo cabello que caía sobre los brillantes ojos que lo veían. "Necesitas alimentarte." Susurró, colocando un dedo en la boca de la cría cuando vio el comienzo de un argumento pasar por los ojos color glasz. "Estas débil, herido y frío." Declaró, tomando pacientemente la barbilla de Kurt y girando su cabeza de nuevo hacia él cuando un ruido distrajo al vampiro más joven. "¿Entiendes?"

Kurt tragó saliva nerviosamente, en verdad no quería ser alimentado enfrente de un gran grupo de vampiros pues tendía a hacer cosas vergonzosas como gemir y gruñir. Miro los ojos de Blaine y suspiró dándose por vencido, sabiendo que realmente no tenía opción y que el vampiro solo trataba de mantenerlo calmado explicándole lo que iba a hacer. "Okay…" susurró, sonriendo al sentir el pulgar de Blaine rozar su mejilla.

Blaine suspiró ante la pequeña sonrisa y meneó la cabeza. "Estaba muy preocupado, Kurt." Susurró antes de acercar su muñeca a su boca. Quería alimentar a su cría oralmente como lo había hecho en el callejón, pero por el momento dudaba mucho que Kurt lo apreciara si lo hacia frente a su familia. Mordió su muñeca, presionándola suavemente contra los suaves labios del joven. Sostuvo un gemido cuando Kurt comenzó a succionar y morder, mirando como el color lentamente regresaba a las mejillas de la cría mientras bebía.

"Ofrecería mi sangre para la herida de tu cachorro, pero presiento que preferirías comer plata." Dijo Alexander mientras Kurt seguí alimentándose. El lobo mayor le gruñó mientras lentamente envolvía la mano de Dave en una gasa.

"Habrá sanado para mañana y creo que el dolor será un buen recordatorio de lo que pasa cuando se aleja de la seguridad de la manada." Dijo Dustin mientras terminaba de vendar la mano del lobo menor. Lentamente la colocó a un costado de Dave antes de agacharse para darle un beso en los labios. "No puedo dejarte por una hora sin que te escapes."

"Lo siento." Murmuró Dave, volteándose de lado dándole la espada a Dustin. Miró como Kurt chupaba fascinado la muñeca de Blaine, sin pasársele desapercibida la mirada de irritación que el vampiro mayor le dirigía a él. Sintió la mano de Dustin pasar por su costado y se tensó al sentir los sientes del lobo presionados contra su cuello.

"Si sabes lo que te conviene, no saldrás de esta cama hasta que yo lo diga." Gruñó Dustin, alejándose cuando el otro lobo asintió, envolviéndolo entre las sábanas para que se mantuviese caliente antes de señalar con la cabeza en la dirección de Alexander. "Tenemos que hablar."

"Claro." Dijo Alexander, señalando hacia la oficina que se encontraba en la parte trasera de la gran habitación. Las paredes estaban hechas de cristal para que así las enfermeras del staff pudieran vigilar a todos los pacientes de cerca mientras trabajaban desde su escritorio. Estaba seguro de que Blaine y Dustin estarían agradecidos pues eso también significaba que podían mantener vigilados a los otros dos.

Kurt empezaba a sentirse lleno, pero Blaine no lo dejaba alejarse de su muñeca. Abrió los ojos y miró al vampiro mayor, alejando de nuevo el brazo de éste. Soltó un quejido de frustración cuando no logró que Blaine cediera.

"Sólo unos sorbos más, Kurt." Dijo Blaine, sin moverse hasta que su cría hiciese lo que le había ordenado. Limpió su muñeca y el rostro de Kurt con la otra toalla que Elizabeth les había traído antes de poner otra gruesa manta encima de Kurt, sabiendo que estaría por un largo rato en la oficina pues Wes y David también habían sido llamados a acudir. "Voy a estar en la oficina bebe" Dijo suavemente, acercándose para depositar un ligero beso en los labios de Kurt. "Trata de dormir un poco" dijo, suspirando al levantarse. En verdad no quería nada más que llevar a Kurt de vuelta a su habitación, pero sabía que tenía que hacer esto. "Ni si quiera pienses en moverte." Dijo en voz alta antes de caminar hacia la gran oficina con el resto de los vampiros y el lobo.

Kurt espero hasta oír el _click_ de la puerta antes de soltar un profundo suspiro. Sabía que esto estaba lejos de terminar, pero al menos tenía un poco de tiempo antes de que Blaine comenzara a pedir respuestas. Un pequeño susurro llamó su atención, causando que se esforzara para voltearse en el capullo de mantas en el que Blaine lo había envuelto.

"¿Estás bien?" Susurró Dave, sonriendo al ver como Kurt intentaba aflojar las sábanas que lo rodeaban. Una vez que pareció acomodarse, le dirigió una mirada cansada.

"Eso creo, la sangre de vampiro cusa casi todo…" Susurró Kurt, mirando hacia la oficina mientras hablaba. No quería meterse en más problemas si Blaine lo encontraba susurrándole al lobo en vez de estar durmiendo. "¿Cómo…me.."?

"¿Encontré?" Preguntó Dave, sonriendo cuando Kurt asintió. "Me escapé de la manada porque los cachorros mayores me retaron, algo así. Primero no sabía que eras tú, pero olías tan bien que tenía que ver que era…" siguió susurrando incluso cuando fuertes gritos provenientes de la oficina se escuchaban. "Me di cuenta que eras tú hasta que me pediste ayuda…"

"Oh…" Murmuró Kurt, tratando de mantener sus ojos abiertos. Esta vez la sangre de Blaine no le había dado la sensación ligera y frívola que le había causado antes. Tal vez era por la gran cantidad de sangre que había perdido.

"¿Sabes? Según yo, tú seguías siendo humano." Dijo Dave, mirando como Kurt se tallaba los ojos.

Kurt cerró los ojos por un momento y el rostro de su padre apareciera en su mente, suspiró. "Según yo, tú también eras humano, y estabas muy en el fondo del closet " dijo, levantando una ceja cuando Dave se río y cubrió rápidamente su boca para sofocar el fuerte sonido. Kurt miró hacía las paredes de cristal y se dio cuenta de que Blaine y Dustin los miraban. Sonrió tímidamente cuando Blaine le frunció el ceño, claramente insatisfecho de que aún no estuviera dormido. Pronto volvió de nuevo a la conversación, una mirada de enojo cruzando por su rostro cuando Dustin le dijo algo.

"Al fin me declaré ante mi papá." Susurró Dave, cerrando los ojos mientras pensaba. "Después de eso me echó de la casa, así que hice la cosa más estúpida y fui a uno de esos bares. Me dejaron pasar y me gasté todo el dinero que tenía en cerveza barata que sabía a mierda." Dijo con un suspiro. "No…no me acuerdo de mucho aparte de haber despertado en una cama alado de Dustin…adolorido porque me había mordido."

"Espera…¿todo lo que tuvo que hacer fue morderte para que te volvieras lobo?" Preguntó Kurt, desplazándose en la cama y cobijándose un poco más mientras el aire acondicionado se encendía.

"Aparentemente." Dijo Dave asintiendo. "Mira Kurt, en verdad lo siento por lo que te hice." Susurró, mirando a Kurt con una expresión esperanzada. "Siempre planeé volver a Lima y disculparme antes de empezar con la escuela, incluso Dustin dijo que él me llevaría."

"Creo que te perdonaría si realmente lo dijeras." Murmuró Kurt.

"¿Decirlo?" Preguntó Dave, frunciendo el ceño, confundido.

"Admite que eres gay." Explicó Kurt, rodando los ojos cuando Dave sonrió.

"Oh si, definitivamente gay. Especialmente después de que Dus-"

"¡Ok! ¡No necesito los detalles explícitos!" Susurró rápidamente Kurt, lanzándole una mirada asesina al lobo cuándo éste soltó una risita.

"¿Y que causó que estes, umm…bueno, muerto?" Preguntó Dave, un largo bostezo escapándosele mientras miraba como Kurt contenía también uno.

Kurt tragó saliva antes de mirar de nuevo al lobo. "Mi papa murió y realmente no tenía a nadie más. Amo a Blaine y sabía que, tarde o temprano, algún día lo dejaría convertirme así que sólo…me dejé llevar." Dijo suavemente.

"Tu papá parecía ser un tipo genial, Kurt." Comenzó Dave, observando con el corazón pesado como algunas lágrimas rodaban por el pálido rostro de la cría. "Al menos todas las veces que me estuvo gritando y amenazándome por si algún día te hacía algo."

Kurt se río un poco, usando sus manos para limpiarse la cara. "Gracias, en verdad era el mejor." Susurró, mirando al otro antes de cerrar sus ojos. Dave se mantuvo callado por unos minutos, despertando a Kurt de el ligero sueño en el que había caído cuando finalmente habló de nuevo.

"¿Cómo supiste que era yo?" Preguntó Dave, mirando detenidamente a Kurt. Observó como los brillantes ojos azules se abrieron de nuevo, tomándose un minuto para concentrarse en él de nuevo.

"¿A que te refieres?" Preguntó finalmente Kurt, frotando su mejilla mientras intentaba mantener sus ojos abiertos.

"Nadie debería de saber que era yo porque, pues, estaba en forma de una bestia peluda…" Dijo Dave, dirigiéndole una mirada confundida a Kurt.

"Bueno, tal vez si no hubieras hablado tanto no habría sabido que eras tú." Murmuró Kurt encogiéndose un poco de hombros y acurrucándose de nuevo en su almohada mientras veía al lobo.

"Kurt…realmente no podía hablar porque era, bueno, tú sabes, un _lobo."_ Dijo cuidadosamente Dave, pensando que tal vez la cría estaba demasiado adormilada para mantener una conversación coherente.

"Si, si podías, me llamaste 'Hummel' y me dijiste que me callara porque tú sabías lo que estabas haciendo." Comenzó Kurt, ahora un poco más despierto. "A pesar de que no sabías lo que hacías."

Dave perdió un poco de color antes de menear la cabeza. "¡Kurt! ¡No se supone que puedas oír eso!" Susurró, volteando a sus espaldas, para asegurarse de que los otros no los estuvieran vigilando, antes de continuar. "Solamente los lobos que fueron mordidos pueden oir los pensamientos de sus amos."

"¿P-pensamientos?" Susurró Kurt, con los ojos engrandecidos. "Lo que escuché fueron sus _mentes."_ Dijo, el tono confundido notándose en su voz.

"Espera, ¿También podías oír a Dustin?" Preguntó Dave con las cejas levantadas. Frunció el ceño cuando el vampiro asintió y suspiró. "¿Tan si quiera hay algo normal en ti?" Refunfuñó, masajeándose las sienes.

"¿Te refieres a que escuchar a los lobos no es normal?" Preguntó Kurt, preocupado.

"No, claro que no." Susurró Dave, suspirando y meneando la cabeza. "¿Tu vampiro sabe?"

"Dave, su nombre es Blaine, y no, tú fuiste el primer lobo al que conocí." Dijo Kurt, mordiendo su labio inferior mientras pensaba. "¿Crees que debería de decirle?"

"¿Estás loco?" Preguntó Dave con los ojos engrandecidos. "¡No! Van a pensar que estás loco."

"Pero…si no es normal…" Murmuró Kurt, con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro.

Dave suspiró antes de menear la cabeza. "Yo no lo haría…" susurró, su rostro iluminándose después de unos momentos de meditación. "Podría investigarlo por ti."

Kurt lo miró confundido. "¿Qué?"

"Dustin tiene una biblioteca enorme llena de libros viejos. Me hace tomar clases de uno de los lobos más viejos de nuestra manada." Explicó Dave rápidamente. "Lo podría investigar por ti."

Kurt no pudo contener la carcajada que se le escapó. "No sabía que _podías _leer." Dijo, suspirando cuando el lobo lo miró ofendido. "Perdón, cuesta dejar los viejos hábitos." Susurró excusándose. "¿Y cómo me darías la información?"

"Bueno, también empiezas en Dalton la semana que entra, ¿no?" Preguntó Dave, mirando como los ojos de Kurt se cerraban cada vez más.

"Si." Murmuró Kurt, tratando de pensar. ¿Realmente era una buena idea no decirle a Blaine que podía escuchar las mentes de Dustin y Dave? Su cansada mente finalmente accedió y le asintió ligeramente a Dave. "Ok." En verdad ya no quería pensar, y quizás Dave podría encontrar algo pues tenía una biblioteca entera llena de libros en los cuales buscar.

"Hey, de todos modos te lo debo o algo así." Dijo Dave rápidamente. "Después de todo, tu maldito vampiro me salvó"

Kurt abrió los ojos un poco, una sonrisa cansada posándose en sus labios. "Bueno, tu también me salvaste, o algo así, ¿O ya se te olvidó?"

"Ah si." Dijo Dave, cerrando los ojos mientras soltaba un largo suspiro. "Supongo que estamos…"

"A mano." Terminó Kurt.

"De todos modos investigaré." Dijo Dave, soltando otro bostezo.

"Bueno." Murmuró Kurt, acurrucándose en posición fetal antes de cerrar los ojos. Sólo le tomó unos cuántos minutos quedarse dormido, Dave le siguió el paso segundos después.

* * *

><p>"En verdad no veo como unos cuantos cazadores pueden causar esta cantidad de pánico entre los lobos y las panteras." Declaró Alexander, suspirando cuando Dustin gruñó.<p>

"¡Hay más que _unos cuantos_ cazadores en la ciudad, Alexander!" Gritó Dustin. Había estado discutiendo con los vampiros por poco más de una hora y comenzaba a ponerse extremadamente molesto de que estuvieran haciendo a un lado sus preocupaciones. "Mi manada mata al menos dos a la semana y sé que otras manadas alrededor de Ohio están haciendo lo mismo. Los cazadores cada vez son más valientes y comienzan a cazar en las zonas de seguridad. " Replicó.

"Tiene razón en eso." Dijo Elizabeth, ignorando la furiosa mirada que Alexander y algunos de sus sobrinos le dedicaron. "Los dos que atacaron a Kurt esta noche son prueba suficiente para mi."

"Estoy de acuerdo." Dijo Collin suavemente, suspirando cuando Daniel se mofó de él.

"No son tontos, ellos saben que más les vale no cazar en las zonas seguras, hemos tenido este acuerdo con ellos por siglos." Dijo Daniel rodando los ojos.

"Concuerdo con Daniel." Dijo Alexander, mirando a Blaine para que hiciera su aporte, aunque el vampiro parecía estar nervioso. Suspiró, realmente no culpaba al pobre. Después de todo, casi había perdido a su cría y estaba seguro de que estaba pensando en Jace. "¿Tal vez deberíamos de continuar con esto mañana por la tarde cuando todo se halla calmado?"

Dustin gruñó pero eventualmente accedió. Tenía que llevar a casa a Dave y meterlo en la cama antes de que amaneciera para mantener intacto su horario de dormir para las noches de escuela en Dalton. "Supongo, pero tienen que acceder a escucharme a mi y a algunos de los otros lideres de manada que traeré."

"Está bien." Dijo Alexander meneando la cabeza.

Blaine alejó la vista del cuerpo dormido de Kurt para mirar al lobo. "Estoy en deuda, sí Dave no hubiera llegado quien sabe que tanto habrían logrado esos dos." Dijo, haciendo una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza.

Dustin pareció pensar por un momento antes de hablar. "Sólo te pido que cuides a Dave mientras va a la escuela. Estoy seguro que por la aventura de esta noche ya habrás notado que es un gran creador de problemas."

Blaine sonrió un poco y meneó la cabeza. "Si bueno, Kurt parece estar igual, así que no le veo ningún problema a tu petición." Dijo, ofreciéndole su mano. El lobo la tomó y meneó firmemente para luego soltarla. Blaine suspiró, agradecido de haber llegado a un acuerdo antes de voltear a ver a los otros vampiros en la habitación. "¿Ya saben como fueron reprogramados los seguros para dejar que nuestras crías salieran?" Preguntó. Frunció el ceño cuando los vampiros se vieron unos a otros con expresiones nerviosas. "¿Y?" preguntó impacientemente.

Antonio aclaró su garganta antes de dar un paso al frente. "Mickey afirma que Jeremiah fue quien lo hizo." Declaró, mirando a Elizabeth quien se ponía cada vez más roja de la cara con cada momento que pasaba. "No hemos podido encontrarlo en toda la noche."

Blaine miró alrededor de la habitación, cruzándose de brazos. "¿Realmente creen que Jeremiah haría tal cosa?"

"Nick parece creerlo." Replicó Elizabeth con enojo, lanzando sus rubios rizos detrás de su hombro. "Jeff le dijo que Jeremiah no dejaba de molestar a Kurt con su celular."

"¿Celular'" Preguntó Blaine un poco confundido. ¿Por qué Jeremiah querría el celular de la cría?" "¿Está bien Nick?" preguntó, un poco preocupado. Desde el principio había notado que no estaba en la habitación, pero no se lo había cuestionado más pues en ese momento Kurt era su prioridad.

"Está bien, aunque enfurecido porque no pudo encontrar a Jeremiah por ninguna parte." Murmuró Elizabeth. "La última vez que hablé con él estaba tratando de calmar a Jeff porque se culpaba de no haberle puesto atención suficiente a Kurt esta noche. Parece que piensa que es su culpa."

Blaine se frotó la frente. "Encontraré a Jeremiah mañana por la noche, estoy seguro de que todo esto es un gran malentendido. Tal vez las crías pasaron demasiado tiempo solas afuera y se inventaron una hist-" rápidamente se detuvo cuando Elizabeth sacó una bolsa de plástico y se la pasó. Dentro había restos del iPhone de Kurt.

"Encontramos las piezas regadas por los terrenos, Blaine." Dijo Collin delicadamente, alejándose del vampiro.

Blaine tomó una bocanada de aire antes de voltearse hacía la pared de cristal que estaba en dirección a donde Kurt estaba dormido. Esta noche casi lo pierde. Casi pierde lo que más ama por sobre todas las cosas. Casi pierde a _su_ cría. No era culpa de Kurt, él no podía controlar las salvajes urgencias que le daban y definitivamente él no sabía los códigos, que desbloqueaban los seguros para crías, de ninguna de las puertas que daban afuera. No, esto no era culpa de ninguna de las otras dos crías quienes habían ido tras Kurt para intentar detenerlo. Esto era culpa de Jeremiah. Casi había causado que esos dos cazadores mataran a Kurt. _Su Kurt._

"Lo mataré."

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Ha de haber sido una sorpresa para todos que les llegará actualización de esta historia! Pero no, no la he abandonado. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que no se hayan dado por vencidos en esperar y hayan dejado de leer.<strong>_

_**¡Vamos con las preguntas!**_

**PREGUNTAS**

Belly Maltter: ¿Veremos a algún otro miembro del glee club en la historia?

_**Si**_

LiaAndersonHale : ¿Qué es un naturalista? ¿Y eso tiene que ver con que Kurt solamente pueda escuchar a los lobos?

_**Ya verás ;)**_

¿Habrá otras criaturas en la historia?

_**Si, eso no será revelado hasta el primer día de escuela de Kurt. :D**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**¿Ya no fue taanta la espera no? Esto es gracias a Pelusa-writer quién muy amablemente me ayudará de ahora en adelante con la traducción, este cap es completamente traducido por ella. Podrían ir y agradecerle, nos leemos pronto (:**_

* * *

><p><strong>New Blood<strong>

_Oportunidades_

Kurt se acurrucó más en el calor que provenía de su lado, sonriendo cuando los brazos que lo sostenían lo apretaron ligeramente mientras se movía. En su estado somnoliento trató de recordar cuando había sido trasladado de la pequeña cama del ala de Enfermería, decidiendo que realmente no le interesaba en ese momento dejó escapar el pensamiento, frotando su nariz contra el firme pecho en el que descanzaba su cabeza. El familiar olor a colonia se filtró en su nariz a la vez que otro olor que no había notado antes. Era un aroma dulce, como de pétalos de rosa triturados y flores de Bach. Lentamente abrió sus ojos, notó que el tórax en el que estaba recostado era mucho más delgado y no tan musculoso como lo era el de Blaine; también la piel era mucho más clara que la de un vampiro, lo que finalmente hizo que se preocupara sobre al lado de quién exactamente se había acurrucado.

"¿Kurt…?"

Kurt se calmó cuando Jeff le susurró, y mentalmente se burló de sí mismo por no haber notar que se traba del rubio. Dejó escapar un suave gruñido mientras levantaba su cabeza para mirar el rostro de la otra cría. "¿Jeff?" susurró, lentamente observando la habitación. Definitivamente no era la suya, desde el azul oscuro hasta el esquema de colores dorados.

"Dios, estaba tan asustado de que no fueras a volver." Lloriqueo Jeff, rodando gentilmente a Kurt sobre su espalda para colocarse sobre él. Observó el singular color de ojos de la joven cría, mientras se mordía el labio inferior. "Lo siento mucho, Kurt." Dijo, cerrando sus ojos a la vez que lágrimas se deslizaban sobre sus mejillas.

Kurt parpadeó confundido, sus cejas arqueándose cuando notó lo húmedo que estaba el rostro de Jeff. "No veo nada por lo que tengas que disculparte." Susurró, levantándose para secar las mejillas del rubio.

"Debería haberte vigilado más de cerca, debería haberte detenido. Soy tan increíblemente estúpido por pensar que Jeremiah no trataría de hacer algo, yo—"

"Jeff, no es tu culpa." Le interrumpió Kurt rápidamente, poniendo sus manos en sus hombros. "Yo no debería haber corrido de esa manera."

Jeff sacudió su cabeza lentamente, colocandose a un lado de Kurt para enrollar sus brazos alrededor del delgado adolescente. "En realidad, no podías …" masculló él, presionando su rostro contra el cuello de Kurt, un suave ronroneo saliendo de su pecho. "Pensamos que te habíamos perdido."

Kurt posó un beso en la frente de Jeff, permitiéndole al rubio presionar pequeños besos en su mandíbula y cuello. Lentamente, levantó sus manos para pasar sus dedos a través del platinado cabello rubio de la cría. "¿Y bueno, dónde estamos?" suspiró.

"En la habitación de Nick." Empezó Jeff silenciosamente, frotando su nariz contra la mejilla de Kurt un momento antes de continuar. "Blaine te trajo aquí porque yo…bueno, aparentemente no paraba de enloquecer."

"¿Enloquecer?" preguntó Kurt, reprimiendo una risita cuando los dedos de Jeff pasaron por sus costados.

"Creo que hice un berrinche, pero no me acuerdo." Dijo Jeff con el ceño fruncido. "Nick dice que estuve gritando y llorando tanto que perdí la cabeza por un par de horas." Resopló Jeff. "dice que trataba de romper los seguros para crías de la puerta."

"Jeff, tranquilo." Murmuró suavemente Kurt, tirando de los mechones de cabello entre sus dedos con ternura. "Estoy bien, y Jerry también lo está." Añadió en caso de que el rubio todavía no lo supiera. Sintió a Jeff asentir contra su hombro y suspiró, cerrando sus ojos mientras un ronroneo silencioso se escuchaba, como en repuesta al del rubio. "¿Dónde está Blaine?"

Jeff se tensó por un momento antes de contestar. "En realidad no lo sé, Kurt." Admitió pasivamente. "Entró y te puso un par de pantalones de pijama antes de meterte aquí y salir de nuevo con Nick."

"¿Nos dejaron solos…?" susurró él sorprendido. Sonrió ligeramente cuando un bufido risible se le escapó a Jeff.

"De hecho, si." Susurró de vuelta Jeff. "Collin está en la sala con Jerry y su cría" explicó. "Tal vez Blaine y Nick están buscando a Jeremiah…"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Kurt, tratando de zafarse de los fuertes brazos de Jeff. El rubio dio un suave resoplido antes de sentarse también. "¿Por qué?" preguntó Kurt, mirando a Jeff a la cara.

Jeff se encogió levemente de hombros. "No lo sé, quizás va finalmente a enseñarle a Jeremiah a no jugar con él." Dijo frotándose los ojos. "Eso espero, ese imbécil necesita que lo pongan en su lugar."

Kurt bajó la mirada, otra sonrisa tiró de sus labios cuando notó que los pantalones de pijama que Blaine le había puesto eran sus favoritos. Sabía que el vampiro no los había tomado por accidente pues él mismo los había empujado al fondo de su armario para no verse tentado a usarlos, ya que habían empezado a despedazarse. Empuñó el suave material en sus manos con un leve suspiró. "No crees que Blaine le hará demasiado daño, ¿verdad?"

Jeff inclinó su cabeza ligeramente mientras pensaba en su respuesta. "No lo creo, digo, Jeremiah es su creación después de todo." Dijo, sonriendo cuando Kurt le lanzó una mirada confundida. "Nick dice que es realmente difícil hacerle algo así a los tuyos."

"Oh." Dijo Kurt, sonriendo cuando Jeff tomó sus manos, dándoles un leve apretón. "Sólo, no entiendo porque me odia." Masculló Kurt tristemente, mirando de nuevo a la cama mientras sentía otro suave apretón de las manos de Jeff. "No creo que haya hecho algo…"

"No lo hiciste." Dijo Jeff rápidamente antes de suspirar y mirar sobre su hombro a la puerta cerrada. Observó de nuevo a Kurt antes de empezar a hablar otra vez. "Mira, si te cuento esto, tienes que prometerme que no dejaras que Blaine y Nick sepan que yo te lo dije." Murmuró, continuando cuando Kurt asintió con la cabeza rápidamente en respuesta. Jeff respiró profundamente para ordenar sus pensamientos. "Jeremiah nunca siguió adelante."

"¿Nunca siguió adelante?" preguntó Kurt, observando cómo Jeff se reclinaba contra la acolchada cabecera de la cama.

"Si, si tu creador no te elige para ser su pareja entonces se supone que tienes que seguir adelante, cuando ya te hayas convertido completamente." Continuó Jeff, contemplando la pared de la parte de atrás mientras hablaba. "Nick dice que Jeremiah se negó a seguir adelante a pesar de que Blaine no lo quiso como pareja."

Kurt miró hacia otro lado por un momento, su mente trabajando a toda velocidad con la nueva información. ¿Blaine simplemente se desharía de él cuando se convirtiera en vampiro? ¡Con razón Jeremiah estaba loco! Si Blaine le hubiese dicho que se alejara después de todas las cosas que habían pasado juntos…tragó saliva nerviosamente antes de mirar a Jeff con ojos abiertos, horrorizados. "¿Blaine también se va a deshacer de mi?" murmuró.

Jeff sacudió su cabeza, una pequeña sonrisa malévola adornó sus labios. "¿Blaine y tú tuvieron sexo antes de que fueras convertido?" preguntó, conteniendo la risa cuando el rostro de Kurt se sonrojó hasta adquirir un brillante color rojo.

"N-No, ¿pero qué tiene que ver eso con esto?" preguntó Kurt, cruzándose de brazos.

Jeff le sonrió a Kurt antes de enderezarse. "Cuando un vampiro no insiste o no tiene sexo con un humano antes de convertirlo, es una muy buena señal de que los van a escoger como pareja." Dijo silenciosamente, tomando la mano de Kurt de nuevo. "¿Entiendes?"

Kurt asintió, respirando aliviado. Al menos ahora sabía que había una posibilidad de que no fuera a ser rechazado. "Espero que…me elija."

"Estoy seguro de que lo hará Kurt, aprenderás más en la escuela." Dijo Jeff, aliviando la preocupación de Kurt para continuar con otra conversación. "Bien, entonces; como te estaba diciendo, Jeremiah nunca siguió adelante así que nunca ha tenido una cría." Jeff dijo suavemente, todavía lanzándole miradas a la puerta de cuando en cuando. "Blaine tuvo que seguir cuidándolo, aunque él ya fuera lo suficientemente mayor para hacerlo por sí mismo. De repente dejaba de comer y Blaine lo encontraba en su habitación demasiado débil para hacer cualquier cosa. Hasta empezaba peleas con otras familias y manadas de lobos, haciendo que la gente despreciara a nuestra familia." Continuó Jeff, quitándose el flequillo de los ojos. "Finalmente, Alexander tuvo que venir y ponerlo en su lugar…bueno, algo así."

Kurt arqueó una ceja mientras escuchaba a Jeff, preguntándose que le había hecho el viejo vampiro a Jeremiah. No parecía haber funcionado, pero ¿quizás la actitud de Jeremiah había sido peor antes de que lo conociera? "¿Qué le hizo?" preguntó finalmente.

Jeff se encogió de hombros. "No estoy seguro, Nick no me conto esa parte." Dijo antes de suspirar una vez más. "De cualquier manera, Blaine finalmente decidió que Jeremiah podía cuidarse por sí solo y decidió convertir otra cría." Murmuró Jeff suavemente, moviéndose más cerca de Kurt para envolver sus brazos alrededor de él.

Kurt no estaba sorprendido por el abrazo, lo que le confundía era el hecho de que Jeff estaba tenso y su hombro empezaba a humedecerse en el lugar donde Jeff había apoyado su cabeza. "¿Jeff?" preguntó, cerrando los ojos cuando los brazos alrededor de él lo acercaron aun más.

"A Jeremiah no le gustó en lo absoluto." Continuó Jeff, ignorando el angustiado gruñido que le dio Kurt en respuesta a sus lágrimas. "Nick me dijo que Jeremiah seguía acosando y molestando demasiado a la cría cuando Blaine no estaba cerca." Esnifó silenciosamente, posando algunos besos en el hombro desnudo de Kurt.

Kurt permaneció callado por un momento, permitiéndole al rubio descansar un segundo y acercarlo aún más, acostandose prácticamente sobre él. "¿Cuál era su nombre?" preguntó en voz baja, acariciando los brazos del rubio que descansaban contra su pecho.

"Jace." Masculló Jeff antes de tomar otro respiro. "Cazadores…lo atraparon y…" su voz se apagó, sorbiendo de nuevo mientras trataba de controlar sus emociones.

"¿Él también corrió?" murmuró Kurt, deseando poder hacer que Jeff parara de llorar. El rubio se veía muy perturbado. Sus ojos se agrandaron ligeramente mientras pensaba en lo que le había hecho Jeremiah aquella noche. "¿Jeremiah dej—"

"No." Dijo Jeff rápidamente. "No lo hizo pero Nick piensa que Jeremiah contrató a alguien para que lo hiciera."

"¿Por qué piensa eso?" preguntó Kurt, viéndose más confundido conforme la conversación avanzaba.

"La noche antes de que los…"

"Cazadores." Completó Kurt gentilmente luego de que otro sorbido abandonara a la cría mayor.

"Nick había seguido a Jeremiah al notar lo cerca que había estado del borde de la ciudad. Dijo que lo vió hablando con algunas personas, pero no pudo acercarse lo suficiente para ver quiénes eran." Jeff se detuvo un momento. "Le avisó a Blaine inmediatamente, pero él no escucho y llevó a Jace a la ciudad la noche siguiente." Jeff sonrió tristemente contra la suave piel de Kurt. "Aparentemente era la primera noche de Jace fuera de Dalton y Blaine estaba enseñándole todo en las calles."

Kurt frunció el ceño mientras escuchaba, cerrando sus ojos mientras recordaba a los cazadores que lo habían acorralado contra la pared. "No entiendo, los cazadores de los que huí no eran tan imponentes…" Sintió a Jeff sacudir la cabeza contra su hombro.

"Entonces fuiste realmente suertudo, Kurt." Murmuró Jeff, plantando otro beso en el borde del hombro de Kurt. "Los cazadores son realmente aterradores…"

Kurt dejó que Jeff tuviera otro momento de silencio para ordenar sus pensamientos antes de cuestionarlo de nuevo. "¿Qué sucedió?"

"Entre diez y trece cazadores los rodearon en las calles y apuntaron a Jace." Balbuceó Jeff, cerrando sus ojos y descansando su frente contra la nuca de Kurt. "Él nunca tuvo una oportunidad y Blaine, él…"

"¿Él qué?"

"Él nun—"

La puerta se abrió de repente y Alexander entró caminando rápidamente, mirando a Kur de cerca. "Kurt, necesito que vengas conmigo."

Kurt observó al vampiro más Viejo y sacudió su cabeza rápidamente. "¿Dónde está Blaine?" preguntó con cautela, esquivando a Alexander cuando este se adelanto para agarrarlo.

"! Y Nick!" estalló Jeff, gruñéndole a Alexander mientras el vampiro trataba de atrapar a Kurt una vez más.

"A punto de hacer una cosa horrible." Dijo Alexander suavemente, ignorando el suave jadeo de Collin cuando entró detrás de él.

"¿Cómo qué? Preguntó Jeff, no dejando que Kurt expresara sus propias dudas.

Alexander gruñó, haciendo que las dos crías temblaran. "Está a punto de cometer asesinato contra su propia creación. Si no llevo a Kurt, no va a detenerse." Dijo, ofreciéndole sus manos a la cría más joven.

"¡Se lo merece, ese imbécil!" espetó Jeff, impidiendo que Kurt se zafara de su agarre cuando el adolescente más delgado intentó escabullirse.

"Jeff, deja ir a Kurt." Dijo Collin, moviéndose rápidamente de manera que pudo quitar las manos del rubio del pecho de Kurt. "Si Blaine decide hacer esto, es necesario que sea cuando pueda pensar racionalmente, no cuando su instinto le indique hacerlo."

Kurt se quejó suavemente cuando Alexander lo levantó en sus brazos como una novia, mirando por encima del hombro del vampiro cuando Jeff chilló por él. "¡Esta bien Jeff! Lo prometo, regresaré." Dijo inmediatamente, observando a la cria mayor dejar de pelear contra Collin. "Estaré bien." Sonrió tristemente cuando Jeff asintió con la cabeza antes de dejarse caer en una de las almohadas en su cama, enterrando su cabeza en ella y sollozando ligeramente.

Alexander salió apresuradamente sin dejar que Jerry saludara a Kurt en su camino fuera de la habitación. Lamió sus labios mientras trataba de pensar correctamente. Así que Jeremiah realmente contrató Cazadores para matar a Jace como Nick había pensado, ¿o era un malentendido? ¿Realmente mataría Blaine a Jeremiah si Alexander no le llevaba con él? ¿Qué podía hacer él para detener al vampiro de todos modos? "¿Qué se supone que haga?

"Con algo de suerte, nada cariñó." Dijo Alexander con dulzura, sabiendo que la cría ya había tenido una noche ruda. "Espero que al olerte entre en razón."

"¿Y si no lo hace?" preguntó Kurt, jadeando al sentir a Alexander acelerar el paso. Realmente no sabía que pensar o como actuar en ese momento. Demasiada información se arremolinaba en su cabeza y sus emociones estaban desatadas. Un momento había sentido ganas de llorar por Jace y luego de golpear a Jeremiah por lo que le había hecho antes.

"Pensaremos en algo." Respondió Alexander eventualmente, deteniéndose frente a un par de grandes puertas de madera unos minutos después. Las abrió violentamente, haciendo que todos los ocupantes dentro de la habitación levantaran la mirada sorprendidos.

"¡Alexander!" exclamó Nick, apresurándose hacia el viejo vampiro. "Cómo pudiste traer a Kurt aquí?" preguntó, tratando de quitarle la cría. Retrocedió inmediatamente cuando el hombre mayor le gruño en advertencia.

"Alguien tiene que detenerlo." Dijo Alexander, posando suavemente a Kurt sobre sus pies y deslizando su brazo alrededor del pecho delgado de la cría para sostenerlo.

Kurt se sintió mareado mientras se asentaba sobre sus pies y se apoyaba contra el vampiro a su lado mientras éste observaba el entorno del amplio salón. Muchos vampiros parecían haberse reunido, incluyendo los miembros de la familia que estuvieron en la fiesta de Jeff anteriormente, exceptuando; por supuesto, a Collin, que se había quedado atrás con Jeff, Jerry y su propia cría. Miró hacia el centro del salón una vez que fue capaz de enfocar de nuevo y exhalo cuando vio a Blaine.

Su creador estaba agarrando a Jeremiah por el cuello contra el suelo, sus colmillos visibles mientras un audible gruñido emergía de su garganta. Un gran charco de sangre rodeaba la cabeza de Jeremiah, coloreando el cabello rubio desparramado en el. El joven vampiro no estaba si quiera dando la pelea, y Kurt notó la manera como las manos del rubio temblaban contra el suelo.

"¿Cómo pudiste?" gruñó Blaine, siseando cuando Jeremiah abrió su boca. "Tu propio hermano". Estalló, hundiendo sus uñas más profundo en la garganta del rubio, causando que más sangre chorreara en el suelo. "Él es tu propia jodida familia y tú decides sencillamente echarlo fuera?" Gritó él, sin levantar la mirada cuando alguien dejó escapar un suave jadeo.

Kurt gimió, retrocediendo un paso de Alexander. Nunca había visto a Blaine así furioso o aterrador antes, y lo asustaba. "B—Blaine." Murmuró, sobresaltándose levemente cuando la cabeza del vampiro se volvió violentamente para mirarle.

Blaine observó a Kurt, quien estaba aun demasiado pálido e inestable sobre sus pies. Le lanzó una mirada a Alexander mientras otro fuerte gruñido le abandonaba. "¿Cómo pudiste traerlo a la decapitación de su propio hermano, Alexander?" estalló él, poniéndose de pie como un relámpago, pisando fuerte el tórax de Jeremiah cuando el vampiro más joven trató de moverse.

Kurt contuvo un chillido cuando oyó el craqueo enfermizo de lo que asumió, era la caja torácica de Jeremiah. Se contrajo de dolor cuando el vampiro rubio tocio, escupiendo sangre en el suelo. "Oh Dios, ¡Blaine detente!" lloriqueó Kurt frenéticamente, Alexander agarró su muñeca cuando trató de avanzar.

"Llévalo de vuelta a la habitación de Nick." Gruñó Blaine a su propio creador, ignorando la forma como Jeremiah empujaba débilmente su pie.

"¡Regresa a tus sentidos Blaine, estas a punto de matar a una de tus propias creaciones!" rugió Alexander de vuelta, manteniendo a Kurt en su lugar mientras la cría empezaba a quejarse de los sonoros gruñidos. "¡Encontraste a Kurt y está a salvo al igual que las otras dos crías, no hay necesidad de esto!"

"Él a propósito atrajo a mi cría para que saliera de Dalton, ¿y tú piensas que no hay necesidad?" gritó Blaine, mirando a Kurt cuando el adolescente dejó escapar un leve sonido de desesperación. Sacudió su cabeza cuando la ira empezó a desvanecerse para ser remplazada por preocupación. "Estoy cansado de esta mierda, ¡él necesita ser corregido!"

"¿Matándolo?" murmuró Kurt, observando a Blaine directamente en el rostro. "¿C—Cómo puede aprender si tú le arrancas la cabeza como si fuera un animal trastornado?" preguntó, bajando la mirada hacia Jeremiah mientras el vampiro tocia de nuevo. Claro, no le gustaba, pero no quería verlo muerto. Una imagen de su propio padre tirado sobre el estacionamiento en una piscina de sangre resurgió en su cabeza, causando que algunas lágrimas se escaparan del borde de sus ojos.

El rostro de Blaine se descompuso al ver las lágrimas de Kurt. La cría había pasado por tanto esa noche y aquí estaba él, a punto de decapitar a su propio hermano en frente de él, fuera de sus cabales. Se sacudió sus persistentes pensamientos y miró a Nick, quien estaba observándole con preocupación reflejada en sus ojos verde brillante. "Nick, lleva a Kurt de vuelta ya que Alexander no lo hará."

Alexander gruñó de nuevo y sacudió su cabeza. "¡Te arrepentirás de esto cuando te des cuenta de lo que has hecho, debes parar!" bramó, golpeando el cuello de Nick cuando el vampiro intentó quitarle a Kurt.

La cabeza de Kurt comenzó a dolerle mientras estaba parado allí, tratando de escuchar todo lo que ellos decían. Gimió por lo bajo cuando el salón empezó a girar suavemente y cerró sus ojos por un momento, lamentándolo cuando el rostro muerto de su padre apareció detrás de sus parpados. Oyó otra discusión y una débil plegaria de parte de Jeremiah en medio de ello. El resto de los vampiros empezaron a murmurar unos con otros a la vez que Alexander y Blaine continuaban discutiendo. Una oleada caliente arremetió contra su cuerpo mientras su cabeza empezaba a doler incluso más, haciendo que sus manos temblaran ligeramente. "¡ALTO!" chilló, sorprendido cuando Alexander saltó lejos de él. Abrió sus ojos para mirar al viejo vampiro, notando que el vampiro lamia su mano mientras le miraba con una expresión curiosa. Sacudiendo su cabeza, observó a Blaine a la vez que más lagrimas se deslizaban sobre sus mejillas pálidas. "Por favor Blaine, no." Rogó ronco, avanzando unos pasos hacia su creador.

Blaine suspiró al ver a Kurt caminar hacia él. "Él te guió afuera a propósito y rompió tucelular, ¿aun así quieres que lo perdone?" preguntó Blaine, su voz suave y clamada mientras Kurt lentamente lo alcanzaba tambaleándose en sus pies.

"Si matas a Jeremiah, serias como las personas que mataron a mi padre." Murmuró Kurt, finalmente llegando a Blaine. Casi cayó sobre sus pies pero una fuerte, cálida mano sostuvo su antebrazo para estabilizarlo. "Tú no eres un asesino, Blaine." Dijo esperanzado, inclinando su cabeza contra el hombro de Blaine mientras luchaba por mantener sus ojos abiertos. Sintió el brazo de Blaine enrollándose alrededor de su pecho. "Re…Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que nunca habías matado un humano porque siempre parabas de beber antes de drenarlos completamente?" murmuró débilmente. "Mataste al cazador porque estaba tratando de matarme, Jeremiah no lo estaba…por favor."

Blaine cerró sus ojos antes de descansar su barbilla en la coronilla de Kurt. "Si, lo recuerdo." Dijo gentilmente, inclinando su cabeza para mirar al vampiro bajo su pie. La visión de la sangre del rubio hizo que su estomago se revolviera enfermo. La imagen debía recordarle a su padre a Kurt, un escalofrió viajó a través de su columna al pensar en Kurt viéndolo bajo la misma luz que la de los dos adolescentes que le habían disparado.

"Por favor…dale otra oportunidad." Kurt rogó, todo su peso ahora siendo soportado por Blaine. ¿Cómo podía estar tan cansado hasta sentirse como si fuera a desmayarse en pie? ¿No había tomado ya una siesta?

"Una oportunidad más." Murmuró Blaine en el oido de Kurt, quitando su pie de Jeremiah. Lentamente, levantó a Kurt en sus brazos, nada sorprendido cuando la cría se desmayó. "Sáquenlo de mi vista." Siseó, apartando la mirada cuando unos pocos vampiros rápidamente levantaron a Jeremiah para sacarlo apresuradamente de la habitación.

Elizabeth suspiró desde su lugar contra la pared. "Otra vez se escapó del asesinato." Suspiró ella negando con su cabeza. "La próxima vez que lo joda todo y tú no hagas nada, hermanito…" empezó Elizabeth, acercándose para presionar un beso en la frente de Kurt. "Yo personalmente le arrancaré las bolas y se las meteré en la garganta antes de desgarrarle la cabeza." Dijo, dándole a Blaine una mirada oscura antes de abandonar la habitación.

Nick gruñó de acuerdo, asintiendo hacia Alexander antes de dejar la habitación con los otros, teniendo toda la intención de volver junto a Jeff. Pronto el salón estuvo vacío a excepción de Blaine, Alexander y un Kurt durmiente. Alexander caminó lentamente hacia Blaine y sonrió tristemente mientras veía como el vampiro plantaba besos en el rostro de la cría, algunas lágrimas deslizándose sobre el rostro del otro mientras frotaba su nariz contra la mejilla de Kurt.

"Gracias." Murmuro Blaine a Alexander, levantando la mirada cuando el viejo vampiro dejó escapar una suave risa.

"No tengo idea de porque me estas agradeciendo, Kurt fue quien te detuvo a pesar de que estaba jodidamente aterrado." Dijo Alexander suavemente mientras se acercaba para pasar sus dedos entre los suaves cabellos de la cría. "Tanto coraje para alguien tan joven."

"Siempre." Masculló Blaine, volviendo a mirar a Alexander cuando éste aclaró su garganta. Lentamente elevó a Kurt en sus brazos, sonriendo cuando el adolescente envolvió con sus brazos su cuello. Sus ojos abriéndose más cuando Alexander sostuvo su palma chamuscada en el aire. Miró a Alexander a la cara antes de sacudir su cabeza incrédulo. "No, él no puede ser…"

"Blaine, cuesta mucho causar un daño así a mi piel." Dijo Alexander, lamiendo su palma de nuevo mientras observaba como Kurt dormía. "Necesito traer al consejo tan pronto como sea posible aunque dudo que tengan que examinarlo demasiado antes de tomar una decisión." Dijo por lo bajo.

Blaine cerró sus ojos mientras escuchaba a Alexander salir caminando de la habitación. Las probabilidades de que Kurt fuera de hecho un Naturalista eran algo alrededor de una en un millón. Suspiró antes de abrir sus ojos una vez más, besando un lado del cuello de Kurt mientras pensaba. Kurt sería el tercer Naturalista en su línea familiar, lo cual significaba que traería una gran conmoción y celebración. Las personas lo querrían e intentarian llevarlo fuera de la seguridad de Dalton. Lo valorarían y tratarían diferente con respecto a otras crías, algo que Blaine estaba seguro; no le gustaría ni un poco a Kurt.

_Mierda._

* * *

><p><strong>PREGUNTAS<strong>

Marierux: ¿A futuro aparecerá Sebastard?

**_Ya lo verás en el curso de la historia (:_**


End file.
